One Dance
by ladywolfTerri
Summary: Bakura goes to the club one night at Marik's insistence and discovers more than he ever expected. Pairings (BRMM, YY )Yaoi
1. Default Chapter

Okay.. I know I should work on my other story.. And I really mean to.. But I blame the mad plot bunnies running through my head!!.. ;; ...Anyways heard this song today and all of a sudden this came to mind.. Not sure if it will be another one shot or more. (Saffron-Starlight I am thinking about unwell being longer but not sure, I guess if I get more requests for it I will. And thank you for that wonderful review if you read this!) Pretty much I guess it goes the same way either letting it stand or making it longer depends on the readers. Okay.. So on with this.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this, not the characters, not the story and definitely not the song though I do absolutely love it!

* * *

The music pounded in his ears, actually it felt as though all of his senses were assaulted, not just solely his ears. He continued dancing, had no clue who he was dancing with, hell he didn't even know her name, not that he would have cared anyways. Most these people had no sense of the beat, just more preoccupied with trying to seduce those around them, a large mass of grinding bodies. He couldn't help but smirk as he thought that if you took away the clothes it would be little more than one giant orgy, though given what some people wore they wouldn't have much clothing to lose. The song ended and he walked away, not even a backward glance at the person he had danced with, he had better things to do than listen to some slut trying to get in his pants. It wasn't that he would have complained but that he had a different reason to be there tonight. He just wished that crazy bastard of an Egyptian friend of his would tell him what it was. Finally making his way to the bar he grabbed an empty glass sitting there and chucked it towards a blond male.

"HEY! Think quick!" Luckily his friend did and grabbed the glass before it made contact.

"Bakura you damn worthless piece of shit! What the hell are you throwing glasses at me for?!"

"Well get your tight ass over here and get me a drink!" Smirking the whole time, revenge could be sweet. After all it was this friend that bugged him nonstop for a month that he _had_ to come. That he would just not believe his eyes. So now he was here and it "was almost time". Well that was according to Marik but who the hell knew what it was almost time for. As Marik set a glass in front of Bakura a new song started and this time Marik had an ear to ear grin.

"He's here."

Listening for a minute I recognized the song, Vertigo by U2. But it wasn't the trance like stuff they usually played here. Someone must have requested it.

"Who is here? I swear I am tired of your damn games." But all he did was point towards the door. I know I stopped breathing, I mean how could I not when seeing that. I will never forget that site as people parted before him, he was amazing, angelic, beautiful... and I hadn't even seen his face, I was much too far away for that. He was a vision of white. Silver hair surrounding and flowing over his body worn down, wild and free, a white silk shirt so tight it might as well have been painted on, white leather pants and to top off the look white boots. You add into that his creamy pale skin that blended in so perfectly and you were not quite sure if he had fallen from heaven moments ago.

**Lights go down, it's dark   
Your jungle is your head   
Can't rule your heart   
A feeling so much stronger than   
I thought your eyes are widened   
Though your soul, it can't be bought   
Your mind can wander**

He walked through the crowd, no, he _danced_ through the crowd. They moved for him and his body matched the beats in a way that just didn't seem human, the grace and beauty. No one approached, no one tried to dance with him. I wondered briefly why but my thoughts were disrupted.

"Breathe Kura, breathe."

"Funny, real damn funny." But my eyes still hadn't left him.

"I knew you would want to see him." If his smirk got any larger I might just have to kick his ass. Though, this was worth coming here for.

**Hello, hello (hola!)   
I'm at a place called vertigo (dónde está)   
It's everything I wish I didn't know   
Except you give me something   
I can feel   
Feel**

"**So, what do you think, he worth more than a one night stand?"**

"Who is he?" Hell yeah! definitely more than one night. Its crazy, I think I'm going crazy. I haven't seen his face, haven't spoken with him but I want him in a way I have never wanted anything or anyone before.

"I have a guess but no one knows for certain. He won't dance with anyone and never looks up at anyone. Besides, even if I told you my guess there is no way in hell you would believe me."

**The night is full of holes   
There's bullets ripping sky   
Of ink, with gold   
They twinkle as the boys   
Play rock and roll   
They know that they can't dance   
At least they know**

**Marik wasn't kidding, he wouldn't dance with anyone it was almost like he was completely alone on that floor and wanted it that way. People would come up and ask him something but he never looked up, his mouth never moved. Some of the braver ones actually tried to go up and just start dancing with him. They were nothing compared to him and he knew it. He never looked at them just turned and danced away as if they had never been there.**

**I can't stand the beats   
I'm asking for the check   
Girl with crimson nails   
Has Jesus 'round her neck   
Swinging to the music   
Swinging to the music**

Some slut tries to dance with him. I growl low in my throat, not like it would do any good but for some reason even the thought of another touching him upsets me.

"Calm down Kura! Shit! You don't even know his name!" He is right, I know it, my brain knows it. My body and emotions on the other hand seem to disagree.

**Hello, hello (hola!)   
I'm at place called vertigo (dónde está)   
It's everything I wish I didn't know   
But you give me something   
I can feel   
Feel**

"Some call him ghost, some angel. But no one has ever even heard his voice. My uncle gave the bouncers strict orders he comes in as soon as he gets here, no charge. Smart man, he always comes for this song. Just one damn dance and he is gone again but he packs it in on Saturday night. Kid is a damn urban legend already!"

"I have to meet him." I knew I had to.

"Good fucking luck! He will be gone in a minute."

**Hello, hello (hola!)   
We're at a place called vertigo (dónde está)   
Lights go down and all I know   
Is that you give me something**

I turn to Marik for only a minute, was he serious?!

"This kid only comes in for one damn song?"

"Yeppers. Every Saturday, same damn time."

I turn back, I know the song is almost over and he is at the other side of the dance floor. If I want to meet him I have to move quick. I think in my haste I might have hurt a few people shoving them out of the way. Fuck them, this was more important and they got in my way.

**I can feel your love teaching me how   
Your love is teaching me how   
How to kneel   
Kneel**

I get to the other side and he is gone. The song is over and he is gone. How does someone like that just vanish?!

"FUCK!"

"Anytime handsome" I look over at the girl that said it and snarl showing off my fangs, she backs off. Figures.

"Never you whore."

Damn, I can't believe this, who was he? Do I consider this night a loss for him getting away or perfect for even seeing him? I won't forget and next Saturday I will be here.

* * *

Okay!.. That is it! So now it is up to the readers.. does it stand as is or go on? R&R letting me know! 


	2. Red pools and mixing chemicals

Here is chapter 2! Sorry it took me a couple days, wasn't exactly sure how I was going to start it out, well that and life getting in the way. But I felt bad for not getting this out sooner so my sore throat can wait!

Disclaimer: I don't own. Not YGO, characters or Bad Batz Maru.

* * *

Thankie to my reviewers!! Cool, Aurora Diablo (no, no hikari/yami thing, AU, sorry should have said that!), and Lola thank you so much for reviewing!!! Getting nice reviews like the ones you have sent make it so worth writing!

* * *

Ever have that feeling you are being watched. I mean when your asleep but it feels like someone is staring so hard it wakes you up. I slowly open my eyes blinking a couple time before realizing there is a pair of startlingly lavender eyes about an inch away from mine. Oh _SHIT._

"KURA-CHAN!" And now I have a Malik attached to me at the lips. Guess life could be worse, so what the hell, I kiss back. I often wonder how he can always be so hyper.

"Ewwie Kura! Morning breath!"

"Well you're the damn fool who kissed me. Serves you right." That's when Marik lost it laughing.

"You know Kura you have to be the deepest sleeper I know! Malik was sitting there like that for at least five minutes and you didn't so much as twitch!" Malik in the meantime was sitting on my floor doing a damn good impersonation of a cat when you put peanut butter on the roof of its mouth.

"Icky morning breath. New flavor!" Marik was ready though and braced himself as Malik pounced up into his arms and they began their usual game of seeing who could stick their tongue farther down the other's throat. Great. So I drag myself out of bed and grab the first pair of jeans on the floor my hand lands on. I sniff them a couple times and throw them towards the hamper then grab another pair. Malik looks over at me while still hanging on Marik much like a monkey would.

"You know Kura you should pick up sometime, your room smells worse then the locker room at school!"

"Then hold your breath." Not a morning person definitely refers to me.

Twenty minutes later I was out in the living room, yeah I brushed my teeth, washed my face and at least made an attempt at getting a brush through my hair.

"So what trouble are we causing today?"

"I want food!" Figures Malik is always eating, the way he bounces around its not surprising.

"Okay, so we put food on the list of things today."

Food ended up being first after all, trust me a whiny Malik is _not_ something you want to be around. The rest of the day went as a usual Sunday does, killing time at the mall. Harassing a few kids, playing games, nothing big but we did kill the day and picked up some Bad Batz Maru toilet paper that later that night mysteriously found its way all over the statue leading into school.

Monday morning and I actually dragged my sorry ass out of bed early enough to not be late. Well hey, didn't want to miss the reaction to our "redecorating". I wonder briefly if they have noticed the new color of the pool water. Oh well I'm sure I will hear once I get there.

Sure enough there is Marik and Malik laughing like crazy while the principle and a few other teachers are trying to clean off the statue. It was the last class before lunch when the principle came over the intercom wanting to know if anyone knew anything about the pool. I snickered and sat back in my chair as the class erupted into whispers and the teacher gave up any hope of maintaining order or quiet. Oh well, only five minutes until lunch.

I grab my lunch and head over to the table where a bouncy Malik is yelling "Kura-chan" at the top of his lungs. You know if everyone at this school didn't fear us I might have issues with his hyperactivity. I sit my tray on the table and all but fall into my chair, damn this has been a boring day.

"Hello Kura-chan! I missed you alllllllllll day!" Followed by him dropping into my lap and giving me another lip lock. Another thing, is his kissing, if he wasn't so damn good at it I might have issues with that as well. By the end of the lip lock one of my cans of soda and a bag of chips is gone. Malik jumps over to Marik's lap and has already started on the chips.

"You know Marik, have you ever thought about maybe a leash for your boyfriend?" That gets a chuckle from Marik and a smirk.

"You honestly think that would work?"

"No." He shrugs, most likely he tried at one point.

I grab one of my sandwiches and start eating before something dawns on me.

"Oh hey, Marik. That kid at your uncle's club, angel or whatever. You said you had a guess, so spill." He smirks evilly at me. Great.

"You know that British kid that moved here about three months ago? The quiet one that looks so much like you?"

"Yeah, what about him? Damn kid is so quiet he could blend into a wall and no one would notice."

"Well this Angel kid started showing up about two and a half months ago." He shrugged. "You do the math, but don't strain that pretty little head of yours, I might need it later."

"Hn, go fuck yourself." Malik starts hopping around on Marik's lap like something stung him.

"Ooh! Or me! Yeah me!"

I just shake my head and look over at the table this kid is sitting at, what is his name, I even have a class with him.

"Ryou" Malik whispers into my ear and giggles like he knows the best secret in the world.

Ryou huh? I guess I will watch him this week but looking at the kid I could hardly believe it. I mean he is sitting at the edge of the group of friendship nuts, they barely even notice him. Just sitting there eating his lunch and doing homework?! Who the hell does homework during lunch?! I shake my head and go back to my own food though after turning around I find half of it gone and Malik looking at the ceiling seeming for all the world innocent of anything. Sighing I eat what is _left_ of my lunch.

After lunch Malik, Marik and myself headed off to gym passing the pool on our way. I wonder how in hell Marik got his hands on that much red dye but with him you never know, and usually its better that way. We walk past a small grouping of the swim team standing at the edge of the water as they bitched about how people had no respect for school property or the athletic teams. Then one opens his mouth whining about where are they going to practice now and Malik never could keep his smart mouth shut.

"Well why don't you just go running home to mommy and use the pool there?" And whatever possessed this guy to think he could smart off back to us I will never know.

"At least we have pools, unlike some that live in cardboard boxes." Malik growled and that is never a good sign, usually meant blood would flow soon. Time for an intervention.

**SPLOOSH**

"I can just be so clumsy sometimes." I smirk down to the kid trying to get out of the water and can't help but wonder how long its going to take before he isn't red anymore. Just makes it easier for his parents to spot him at the next meet I guess. Malik then jumps on my back and starts nibbling at my ear.

"Thankie Kura-chan! You are just so sweet!" The rest of P.E went smooth enough, started out as tennis that quickly turned into dodgball for the other students. The next couple classes passed without event and the day would finish up with chemistry. Course upon walking in I knew something was up when the teacher stopped me before I got two steps in class wanting to talk. I already figured I knew what was coming, the great "Your failing so what are you going to do speech", just what I need. Only this time it was different, don't get me wrong I hate most my teachers but this guy always seemed like he actually tried to help students, go figure.

"Bakura, I really am worried about your grades. I have thought about this a lot and I don't want to see you drop this class, I know you are smart enough to do this. I was thinking then perhaps if we get you a tutor?"

"A tutor?" I know my face showed my disbelief. That was just what I needed, some geek thinking he was better than me and talking down to me just cause he gets a better grade in one class. Great.

"Yes, I was thinking perhaps a student already in this class, that way I could sit you together and he could help you during class as well, if you need it." I finally manage to scare all the kids away from my table and now he does this. Course at this point Ryou comes walking in, this is the only class we share.

"Ryou, if you wouldn't mind could I speak to you?" He stops dead and just looks at the teacher before glancing at me nervously and then back to our teacher.

"Yes, Sensei? Is there something wrong?" I swear he has to have the softest voice I have ever heard.

"No, nothing wrong Ryou except that Bakura here is having trouble in this class. I was wondering perhaps if you would be willing to tutor him?" The kid actually looks terrified, teach sure put him in a spot, agree with the teach and tutor the most feared kid in school or say no and let the teacher down. I almost feel bad for him, almost. So I smirk, not helping his look of fear I know but it is damn fun.

"Of course Sensei, it would be my pleasure." Damn, this kid is way too polite!

"Okay then, I will change the seating roster, you will now share Bakura's table." The teach smiles at him and then goes about changing his little diagram. Ryou looks up at me and I can see the battle in his mind, run away or see what I do. I smirked again, may as well help the kid so I place a hand on his lower back and give him a gentle (yes I can do gentle) push forward. It seems to get his legs moving again.

"Shall we take our seats?" I nod my head in the direction of my, no, _our_ table. Maybe this will be fun after all.

"O-okay."

Today's lesson actually involves chemicals, I just adore labs, so much chaos in so little time. Ryou starts reading the materials list and says he will get the stuff. I just shrug at him, seems that is all the reply he needs. He brings over some of the chemicals and goes to get more stuff, I check this out. Actually I'm not sure what half these are, guess I should have paid more attention. But the colors look kind of nice so I just happen to accidentally mix a few to see what the new color would be. About the time I add the last one Ryou returns, sees the empty bottle in my hand, looks at the beaker in front of me starting to smoke and foam and grabs my arm jerking me towards the door faster than I thought he could move while yelling something about run and explosion. Guess he was right, everyone made it out in time but wow was that a loud boom! Needless to say the rest of school was canceled and we couldn't go get our bags until the fire department and a bomb team got there. That kind of sucked for some but since I didn't care about my books anyways I left to go meet up with Marik and Malik.

* * *

Okay and it being 1:30 in the morning this is where I leave off to try and get over this cold. That and this was a good place to stop for plot reasons, I really hope you all enjoyed it and I will try and get another chapter up much faster! Please R&R!! 


	3. Secrets well hidden

Sorry it took so long!! But I am here with another chapter for you! I hope you enjoy! Thank the weather, not much to do except stay inside and write, but that's okay I don't mind at all!

* * *

Reviewers: Have I mentioned how wonderful you people are? Thank you go out to Eve-Of-Misery (I'm glad you like this story as well! And thank you, I am feeling better today.), lola (here is your update, glad to see you came back!), joebobthecandyman (I am hoping from your review I am thanking the right name.), and Dark Magician Girl/ Hikaru (here you go though I think this chapter is more setting up plot)

* * *

Disclaimer: Alas I still don't own it.

* * *

The rest of the week passed in relative peace, the chemistry classes were moved to a regular room and all labs cancelled until the actual chemistry room was decontaminated, cleaned and refurbished. Nothing of real note befell the school. Bakura continued to watch Ryou secretly but everything he saw only seemed to cement in his mind that he could not be the mystery dancer. Ryou was so shy and quiet, almost what you call clumsy but he wasn't sure if it was the fact that he was clumsy or that he hardly ever looked up, most of the time having his nose in a book even when walking. On Thursday they had some free time in chemistry so Bakura finally broached the subject and they decided that Friday after school would be the best time for him to be tutored and obviously any night before a test.

Bakura's POV:

I dragged myself out of bed and looked at my clock. gee five minutes until school, guess I will be late.

Sure enough I managed to get myself to school about 3 minutes before homeroom was over, lucky me.

"Well Bakura, so good of you to join us today. I hope we aren't intruding on your social life."

"Some but I guess I will let it pass." Judging from his face I don't think that was the answer he wanted, too bad. I took my seat next to Marik.

"Wow Kura, your late often enough but this is a record even for you."

"Yeah I know, damn alarm clock didn't go off."

"Broke another one huh?"

"Most likely." I usually buy about two a month, I guess using my fist to shut them off isn't the best way.

"Malik wanted to go to the mall after school anyways so we can pick up a new one." I almost agree before I remembered. Damn. Its Friday.

"I can't."

"Why not? We usually go cause trouble on Fridays."

"Yeah well things change and I can't. I have that tutor for chemistry, remember." The light of dawning graces his face.

"Damn that sucks, why not just blow him off and do it another time?" Tempting, very tempting but this is too good a chance to pass up if I want to know for certain.

"No chance, I have my reasons." Marik looks doubtful. Great he is going to want an explanation. So far this week I have managed to keep from him the identity of my tutor.

"And those reasons would be? Come on Kura, I have known you since we were five! I know you don't care that much about your grade. So spill it, what is so important about going to study with this person?"

"Its Ryou." I really want to pound his face in just to get rid of that smirk.

"I see." I was about to set him straight when the bell rang. This conversation would have to wait until lunch.

The rest of my day was slow at best, I spent most of the time doodling and trying to zone out the teachers until finally the lunch bell rang. After some jostling and getting my lunch I took my usual chair and Malik dropped into my lap placing little kisses all over my cheeks until finally nibbling at my ear.

"I hear Kura-chan has a crush." Oh I am so going to maim Marik. I look over at him and growl at his proud smirk.

"I don't have a crush. The teacher assigned him to be my tutor and it gives me a good chance to make sure Marik is wrong about him."

"Yeah cause you know if it _is_ him then it just gives Kura a perfect opportunity to jump his bones."

"Shut up Marik." Half my lunch is gone, _again._

"Malik do you ever buy your own lunch?" He has the most hurt and lost look on his face.

"But Kura, I thought you liked me sharing with you!" I ruffle his hair.

"Whatever. I know you're the bottomless pit, but at least you're a cute bottomless pit." That earned a grin and a kiss with enough tongue to make anyone melt.

"Thank you Kura-chan!" He starts nuzzling my neck but I pick up a twinkie and toss it at Marik, sure enough he went bounding off after it and I could finish my food in relative peace.

The rest of my day was boring until I got to chemistry. Ryou looked nervous as hell, little wonder though when after school today he had to tutor me, most likely somewhere alone. Even I know some of the stories, amusing, some true some not but all scary for someone like Ryou. At least after school should be fun.

"Hello Bakura, are we still going to study today?" He looked like it took a lot of effort to even ask that. I nod.

"Thought we were, why you have something more important?"

"No, no. I was just making certain." His voice is so soft you almost find yourself leaning in to make sure you can hear him.

"Fine then, your house. How do you get home?"

"I usually walk." No way am I walking.

"Not today, meet me at my car."

"Okay." Class actually started then and he paid attention doing all the work assigned. Thankfully this class went quick and with Ryou there I didn't get to doodle much since he took it very seriously that he was to help me with my work. I briefly wonder how long until he gives up, but the kid has patience. After the bell rings I grab my books and stand up.

"Don't take long."

"I won't, I just have to switch out my books."

I watch him head to his locker and go by my own dropping off one book and grabbing another, I wonder briefly if Ryou would help me with my English as well. Ah hell, doesn't hurt to ask. I slammed my locker and head towards the exit. Rounding the next corner I see Ryou shoving a book into his already stuffed bag and closing his locker. I also see Ushio heading towards him from another direction, I don't have time for this so I pick up my pace and get to Ryou first. I smirk watching him lifting his bag and grimacing at the weight. I grab it out of his hand and throw it over my shoulder sending a smirk and a glare at Ushio who looks shocked but turns and heads another way. Thought so.

"Come on." Ryou just nods and follows.

I drive to his house, aside from directions he is completely silent. I start to wonder if anyone could be this quiet by nature or if something actually happened to him. Not my problem though, I just want to know if I am right or if Marik is, well that and get through chemistry in one piece.

We walk into his house and everything is perfect. I mean that, white carpet that is utterly white, no dust and not a thing out of place. Kind of creepy. He leads up to his room and getting there its more of the same except he has pale blue carpet, but still. His room consisted of a bed, a dresser and a desk. Not a thing out of place and not a spec of dust anywhere. He goes to his closet and dresser pulling out some clothes and walks to the bathroom. Moments later he is back having changed his clothes and hangs his uniform up. I drop our bags by the desk and just watch, I can't see how anyone could live like this, I look at his CDs, all of them classical. I hear a light thump and notice he is in his closet, coming back out he is holding another CD and actually puts this one in the player. Some techno dance beat. So this boy does have a hidden side, very well hidden. He gives me a soft smile.

"Shall we start?"

Few hours later Ryou suddenly jumps up running to the player, I was wondering why he kept looking out the window, now I know. He takes out the CD and replaces it with a classical one then returns it to his hiding spot in the closet with another soft thump. I'm thinking he altered the wall to make this spot, smart kid. Then I mentally smack myself, course he is, otherwise he wouldn't be tutoring me. Several minutes later I hear a guy shouting for Ryou to come down and judging by the grim look on Ryou's face he was expecting this. Never one to let my curiosity go I followed after. In the living room stood a man that looked absolutely nothing like Ryou, I saw a woman heading up the stairs and I wouldn't guess her to be related either. The man was looking at me with curiosity and barely veiled disgust. Ryou caught this.

"Sir, this is Bakura. My chemistry teacher asked if I would tutor him." I arched an eyebrow, _sir?_. now I really wanted to know what was going on.

"Speaking of chemistry Ryou, that is why I called you down. Your weekly report came in today and it seems you are now getting a B in chemistry." _weekly report?!_ this guy kept that close of tabs on him?! That is just insane.

"I can explain Sir, we had a lab to do with a partner…"

"Ryou I don't care if your partner blew up the lab!" He stopped at that point looking at me since I couldn't hold in my laughter.

"Actually…I did!" I chuckled some more. "Ryou managed to warn everyone in time to get out." He arched an eyebrow at me and I smirked back. Oh yeah, this guy didn't like me but the feeling was mutual. Ryou looked like he just wanted to hide.

"I see, well excuses aside Ryou, you get that grade back up this week. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good, then get back to studying, dinner will be in one hour and I expect your, _friend_ to leave by then."

"Yes, Sir." After that we headed back up. Suddenly so much made sense.

"Nice dad you have there Ry." He looks at me slightly confused.

"That isn't my father." He closes the door softly and takes his seat again.

"We should finish up, we are almost done." I sat back down but just wasn't going to give up yet.

"Okay, so not your dad. Then who?"

"My uncle on my father's side." I nod. That explains the lack of similarities.

Fifteen minutes later we were done, even with my English. He made it all seem so simple but not once talked down to me or acted like I was stupid. Maybe the teacher made a good choice picking him as a tutor. So I figured we had forty-five minutes until I get kicked out, I could leave early but why waste a perfectly good chance. I walk over to his bed and stretch out on it, its like a board. I love my bed, it's a queen size, not this tiny twin size and so soft its like laying on a cloud.

"So why aren't you living with your parents?" He looks a bit shocked at my bluntness and then I see sorrow and maybe anger in his eyes.

"They're dead." Ouch, talk about hitting a nerve.

"So your uncle adopted you then?" He shakes his head.

"No, he didn't want me so he refused to take that much responsibility. But he is my only living relative. Technically I'm in foster care so he gets money from them, as well as payments from my parent's trust fund for my care."

"Judging from your room I'm guessing you don't see a penny of it." He shakes his head no again but doesn't elaborate.

"Harsh. So why not see about going to a different set of foster care people?"

"I did, once. This is the better alternative."

"Wow, and I bitch just because my parents are never around. Sorry man, sounds like it sucks to be you." He only shrugs.

"It could be worse, it could always be worse. So I am thankful for what I do have." We spent the rest of the time talking about music and just whatever came up. Surprisingly once you got him to open up a bit he has a great sense of humor and had played pranks on his friends all the time before moving here. Some I even made a mental note to remember. We shared the same taste in music and movies but too soon, at least for my taste our time was up. I gave him my cell number telling him to call this weekend if he wanted to go do something.

After leaving his house I headed home to change clothes and eat something myself, maybe pizza tonight. Of course Marik and Malik were waiting outside my door.

"You lived I see. I'm surprised you didn't die of boredom." I snarl at Marik as Malik is suddenly on my back attacking my neck with kisses while I try to unlock the door.

"The mall just wasn't the same without you Kura-chan!! But looky!" He held up a plastic bag "we got you a surprise!"

"I can only hope this one doesn't bite or explode." He has the biggest grin, like a child that did something really great.

"Noppers! See!" He pulls out a giant chrome alarm clock, the type you have to wind up but the thing looks like you could do some serious harm to someone with it.

"Malik saw it and figured it would take you longer to kill that one. I have more faith in you though." I smirked at him as I started to remove my uniform.

"I need a shower. Call and order us a pizza."

"Oh Kura, can I scrub your back?" I just shrugged and he took it as a yes. If you hadn't figured it out Marik and Malik are officially a couple but the three of us have what you would call a very _open_ friendship. So about forty-five minutes later Malik and I get out of the shower and throw some clothes on as Marik yells that the pizza is here. Another night of pizza and bad movies with Marik and Malik crashing at my place.

Saturday we killed by going to Marik's apartment building and swimming in the indoor pool. See Marik's parents were a lot like my own, wealthy and never around. Actually they lived somewhere else completely but paid the rent and sent him money for everything else. Malik is from a bad home, hard to believe given his bubbly personality but its true. Marik paid for the lawyer that helped him get emancipated so he lives with Marik, they have been together for a couple years now. They picked this complex just for the giant indoor pool, and it was great, heated and everything. Spent the day playing the usual games, diving, splashing, dunking and a couple rounds of 'toss Malik'. But then Marik had to get ready for work at his uncle's club so I headed home myself to get ready. I was kind of bummed Ryou didn't call today but not surprised, one good day doesn't make a person trust you. I put on a pair of black leather pants and blood red silk muscle shirt, admired myself a bit while fixing my hair and headed out, I would grab a bite to eat on my way.

A few hours later I was sitting at the bar talking to Malik and waiting. I knew his curiosity wouldn't let him stay away tonight. Marik kept our drinks full and free of alcohol, at least for now. He knew I wanted to have all my senses when this 'Angel' showed up. About the fifth time checking my watch in as many minutes Malik climbed onto my lap.

"Kura-chan you have to relax! You know what time he will get here so don't worry so much!" He then gave it his best shot to keep my mind and mouth occupied. And damn did he do a good job! Before I realized it I heard the beat change, I knew this song. I jumped up so quickly Malik almost fell to the floor if I hadn't caught him. The nut just busted up and pointed towards the door. Sure enough here he came. Those same graceful movements, looking as if he was in another world yet never looking up. I didn't wait this time, I started pushing my way through the crowd until I could see him. Some girl tried to dance with him but of course was ignored, as was the guy after her. I reached out to touch him but felt someone grab my arm. I growled up at the bouncer, of course the new guy.

"Strict orders, no one touches The Angel." I snarl again and show a fang.

"I know him."

"Course you do." I really want to wipe that smug look off his face, and I will, later though. The song is almost over and he is heading towards the door again, I have to think quick.

"RYOU!" I see him flinch, lose the beat and almost look up before he catches himself. Well I'll be damned, it _is_ him. I continue heading towards the door but with everyone crowding it isn't easy and once again by the time I get there he is gone. So I head back inside to the bar, I'm not worried, I know where to find him now.

"So did you catch him this time?"

"Yeah Marik, I caught him, we had a nice long chat and he is waiting for me at my car. That is why I am back in this fucking club! Hell no I didn't catch him, but it is Ryou. Now give me a damn beer before I kill someone." He already has one ready for me.

"Are you sure?" I arch an eyebrow at him and smirk.

"Yeah, its definitely him."

"How do you know if you couldn't catch him?" Malik in the meantime was avidly watching our exchange.

"What is this a fucking game of twenty questions?! I yelled his name and he almost looked up, missed a few beats too."

"Well I'll be fucked and damned." Malik smirks over at him.

"After work love I will be more than happy to."

We killed the rest of the night, Marik working while Malik and I danced and joked with him. I knew what I would be doing tomorrow, just have to get up before noon.

The next day I woke up to a Malik bouncing on my chest and stomach. Why do I get tortured so?!

"Wakey-wakey Kura-chan! Come on! You said you wanted to be up before noon!"

"What time is it?" Marik chimes in now.

"Its eleven Bakura so get your lazy ass out of bed, unless you want me to find another use for it." Given any other day I might take that offer up, but I had plans for today so grumbling I shoved Malik off and stumbled towards the bathroom. A quick shower and clean-up later I emerged, even wearing clean clothes. Marik and Malik were waiting for me in the living room.

"Okay so if this guy is as bad as you say what is the plan to get Ryou for the day?"

"Simple, you guys wait for us at the mall, our usual spot. I go over there and say I'm picking Ryou up for a group project for chemistry since we can't do labs." Malik looked thoughtful.

"Ryou didn't call you yesterday and you did find out it was him at the club, so what makes you think he will jump at the chance to go who knows where with you without any warning?"

"I guess I take that risk and hope for the best."

So said Marik and Malik take off on Marik's motorcycle and I left in my car. Nervous as hell but I really had nothing to loose. Right? Then why was I nervous? Because I never stuck my neck out like this before. I knew that. Marik and I had been introduced by our parents when we were 5 and instantly became best friends. Marik found Malik and brought him in. Yeah I had my share of relationships but it was usually the other person who asked me and I used them until I was bored and threw them away. But now here I was putting my neck and reputation on the line for this kid and I couldn't even figure out exactly why, why him? Too soon I was there. Now or never, I got out of my car and looked myself over, black tight jeans, blue muscle shirt and black leather jacket, perfect. I walked to the door and it only now hit me, what if he wasn't even home? Too late, I rang the bell and heard someone say they were coming. The door opened to reveal the aunt.

"Hello, can I help you?" She obviously was forcing what smile graced her face. I smirked back.

"Yeah, is Ryou home?" She looked hesitant before finally calling for Ryou to come to the door and stepping back to invite me in. She immediately headed into the kitchen as Ryou came bounding down the steps and his uncle walked in from the living room.

"What is going on?" Now it was time to act since I was pretty sure Ryou couldn't lie worth anything.

"I guess Ryou forgot I was supposed to pick him up today." I smile reassuringly at Ryou. "Since we can't do labs in chemistry right now we have to do group projects and presentations. The teacher just assigned them yesterday but Ryou wanted to get it out of the way." I try for my best smile, hope I can still pull it off. His uncle looks over at him.

"Ryou? You didn't mention this." Ryou blushes and looks down.

"I'm sorry Sir, I did forget since it was so sudden. May I please join my group to work on the project?" He sighs as if we just asked for him to drive us across town and back again, I'm starting to worry but then Ryou pipes up, I'm surprised.

"Please Sir? I would hate for my grade and the grades of my group to suffer because I could not make it to help." That did it, I have to hand it to him, he knew the buttons to push.

"Fine, go get your things together." He then turned back to me, still looking none too pleased.

"Bakura, is it?"

"Yes"

"How long is this going to take?"

"Well most likely almost all day. What time is Ryou's curfew?" Damn curfews, not used to having to deal with them.

"He has to be in the house no later than nine on a school night."

"Okay then, I promise to have him back here already fed by nine. That work?" He looks hesitant but finally nods and walks off. Damn, for a bit there I thought it wasn't going to work.

Ryou comes bounding back down the steps looking nervous as hell and scans for his uncle. He changed clothes to a pair of slacks and a long sleeved shirt. Bet they make him dress like that. He has his bag slung over one shoulder for effect, good job, maybe he isn't so new to this after all. Well then again he has been sneaking out to the club for two and a half months now.

Once we get out to my car he gets in quickly with his bag on his lap, I wonder briefly why but don't ask. I pull out of the drive and start down the street when I notice Ryou is unbuttoning his shirt, mind you I'm not going to complain but I wasn't expecting it. Though I got a bit of a disappointment when I saw another shirt under it. I laughed.

"Damn kid, used to sneaking out I take it." He nods and finishes taking off the button-up shirt folding it and placing it in the back seat. Next he opens his bag containing his notebook, chemistry book (smart thinking) and a pair of jeans. I can't help it but gawk openly as he starts to remove his current pants.

"Ummm, Bakura, would you mind watching the road?" I blink, blush a bit and turn back to the road.

"Wasn't expecting that, sorry." He just smiles.

"Well I couldn't get away with jeans under these slacks so not much else to do about it, ne?" He folds the slacks up carefully and places them with the shirt before pulling on a pair of rather tight jeans. Now what a site we would make since he was dressed in tight black jeans as well and a form fitting red long sleeved shirt. No jacket though. I look over to him and smirk.

"No leather jacket?" He shakes his head.

"No way I could hide one and I'm sure you can imagine the fit they would have." I nod and smirk.

"Well we might have to fix that today."

* * *

And this is where I end this chapter! Yes more coming, such as the day at the mall, I will be starting it right now I just didn't want the chapter to get too long. Sorry this took so long to get out! But thank you to my loyal readers who have been waiting! Reviews and comments as always welcomed and appreciated!! So please R & R!!!! 


	4. Pizza and explanations

And the next chapter, I should work on my other story but this chapter just won't leave my head so I thought I would get it out of the way!

* * *

Reviews: **Eve-Of-Misery**: Thank you! I am much better now....glad you liked the last chapter, hope you like this one too! I always felt like there was more to Ryou than just the quiet innocent one. **xxlilazngrlxx**: I'm glad you like the story so much....and here is the next chapter already! **Dark** **Magician Girl/ Hikaru**: Thank you! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: Do I own it? Sadly no.

* * *

They pulled into the mall parking lot and Bakura parked in a spot near Marik's motorcycle. Ryou swallowed the rather large lump that had suddenly formed in his throat at seeing the other two members of the most feared trio in school. Being around Bakura was disquieting enough, though so far he had seemed nice but add in his two friends and Ryou now was having second thoughts on coming today. Marik broke their kiss and pointed to the car. That was all it took for Malik to go skipping over to the car, literally, and Ryou wondered if Bakura would mind him spending the day safely locked in his car.

**Bakura's POV:**

I open my door and look over at Ryou who is wearing an expression of pure terror as he watches Malik skip over. Guess I forgot to mention we would be meeting up with them, kind of surprised he didn't figure as much. I nudged his shoulder to get his attention and smirked.

"Come on, they don't bite…much" He doesn't look reassured.

"KURA-CHAN!!!" I climb out of the car in time to get glomped by Malik. Wrapping one arm around his waist while I ruffle his hair with the other and steal a quick kiss.

"Miss me already? I didn't take _that_ long." He nods and puts on the puppy eyes of doom, what is with these cute ones and their puppy eyes?!

"Yes you did! I'm starving to death!" I snort.

"Figures." Marik gets to the car by that time and opens Ryou's door.

"So you planning to sit in Kura's car all day or join us?" I see Ryou blush a bit and look at the ground before slowly getting out. Malik watches him like a kitten that just found a new toy. Great, poor kid.

"You actually got him to come?" I nod and as Ryou finally stands fully out of the car and Marik gets a good look at him he lets out a low whistle of appreciation which only increases the blush and makes Ryou fidget. Malik lets go of me except for my hand pulling me around the car to look Ryou over for himself.

"Wow Kura, you were right." Malik lets go of my hand fully walking up to Ryou and circling him slowly.

"Very nice." Malik licks his lips. "Looks good enough to eat." This causes Ryou to jumps back slightly. I walk up behind Ryou and wrap my arms around his waist, feeling him tense up as I lean down and whisper in his ear.

"You should really hold your head up and look around. There is a whole world out here beautiful." I feel him jump a bit at that and smirk. Malik at this point jumps onto Marik's back for a piggy back ride.

"Come on Kura! You can seduce him later, I'm starving!" I shoot a glare at Malik, I'm sure that statement helped win Ryou over. I glance at him and see his blush has now turned to a red that rivals a tomato. Marik begins to walk towards the mall with Malik bouncing on his back shouting for him to go faster.

"Lets go before they leave us behind." I let go of his waist and take his hand instead, it only took a slight tug but he followed along.

A quick jog and we were inside, just in time to see Marik and Malik arguing.

"But I _want _one! They were standing in front of the smoothie booth.

"I said NO! You know the rule Malik. And I _don't_ want one, I hate that flavor." The rule was simple, lots of sugar and Malik is not a good combination but he loves those things. So he allowed to have one if and only if someone will share with him to limit the amount he has.

"_Please!_" Marik crossed his arms and I sighed.

"No." Malik then looked hopefully at me.

"Kura-chan! Will you split one with me? Please! Malik is being a meanie!" This time those eyes won't get me, I can't stand the flavor he likes.

"Not going to happen, don't waste the puppy eyes." Malik looks about ready to cry.

"You guys are being so mean to me!" Ryou looks questioningly at me so I whisper the explanation and he nods. Then shocks me.

"Well Malik, if you don't mind the mixed berry flavor I will split one with you." I swear Malik's head shot up like a rocket with the biggest grin before he about tackled Ryou to the ground.

"YAY! Ryou-chan loves me!" Much to Ryou's shock, trust me you could see it, Malik planted a huge kiss on his lips. Marik and I exchanged knowing smirks. Seems Malik likes Ryou.

"The mixed berry is my favorite flavor but these two only like strawberry banana, yuck!" Malik stuck his tongue out making a face to emphasize his point while Ryou giggled in the cutest way.

"Well, shall we get one then?" Malik looks up at me with the puppy eyes and I just sigh as I get in line to purchase said drink. While I placed the orders for drinks Marik walked up and placed an arm around each of the boy's waists.

"So what do you two feel like eating today?" I think Ryou is starting to relax, he didn't jump completely off the ground that time. Malik looked around the food court before making his choice.

"How about that one?" Malik points at the sub shop one, figures, actually a good choice since we can each get what we want. I walk up by that point with the three smoothies.

"Decide already?" Marik looks at Ryou.

"That okay with you?" He nods his head slowly while still looking at the ground. Marik and I both look down at the spot he is looking at before I speak up.

"Hey Ry, what is so interesting about the floor here?" I see him blush before Malik takes off for the said sub place and Marik gives Ryou a nudge to start walking before dropping back with me.

"You weren't kidding, he hardly looks up at all."

"I know, guess we have to work on that." Marik just smirks.

We place our orders, Malik getting his vegetarian one, Marik the club, mine the most meat possible and Ryou getting the special. We took a table after grabbing our order Malik and Ryou sitting beside each other to share their smoothie, I hand Marik his and take a drink of my own.

Didn't take long to finish eating, though Ryou barely ate more than half of his so Marik and I split the rest. We dumped the trash and walked up behind Malik and Ryou, Marik snaking one arm around Malik's waist and I grabbing Ryou's hand.

"So where do you two want to go first?" Malik starts jumping and pointing at the gag gifts store.

"There! There!" We head on in, everyone splitting up to look at their own thing. I hear Ryou giggling in the food section and head over, it seems Malik had the same idea. Ryou was standing there holding a bottle of extra strong unflavored laxative.

"Ummm something extra funny about that bottle Ry?" He suddenly looks up and blushes before placing it back on the shelf.

"No, just a memory." Malik walks up behind him and wraps both arms around his waist before nibbling at his ear turning Ryou and interesting shade of red as he starts giggling.

"Care to share that memory?" Ryou giggles more before he answers.

"Only if you stop tickling me Malik. My ears are way too ticklish." Malik grins but stops while Ryou catches his breath.

"Okay, back at my old school one of the punishments was kitchen duty, cleaning, cooking,, serving, that kind of thing. So my friend and I were both on kitchen duty cooking when he pulled out a bottle of that stuff." Ryou giggles more, I don't know if I'm more shocked by Ryou being this open or finding out he used to get in trouble at his old school.

"Anyways, we laced the cookies, pudding and Jell-O with it. We warned all our friends but sat back and waited. They had to cancel school since within thirty minutes after lunch most of the school, faculty included were battling for the bathroom." He giggles some more and Malik and I exchange shocked looks. That is a really good prank, and we never thought of it! Malik goes back to nibbling at Ryou's neck and ear while handing me two bottle of said stuff.

"You know Kura-chan I think I am liking Ryou-chan more and more."

"I know what you mean." Ryou blushes some more and I give him a wink.

Several hours and countless stores later Ryou is finally relaxing around us. Actually holding his head up, looking around and talking. He even shocked me a couple times when he grabbed my hand and dragged me over to see something. He and Malik were too cute in the pet shop hugging each other while looking at the cute animals and seeing which of the two could copy the fish best. We were resting by one of the fountains when I noticed both boys were huddled together whispering and giggling. I wondered briefly what they were planning but shrugged it off turning to face forward with Marik.

"Damn those two can shop Kura!"

"Tell me about it! My feet are killing me. You know how many more stores they plan on going into?"

"No clue but I hope not too many, I'm starting to feel more like a pack mule than a boyAIEEEE!"

"What the GAH! Fucking COLD!" I found out their plot. Dump a handful of ice cold fountain water down our backs and take off running giggling like mad the whole way.

"Oh they are so going to pay!" Marik was still jumping around from the water.

"Come on." I growled and grabbed half the bags. "They went into Malik's favorite store." Marik stood up grabbing the other half of the bags stalking after me. By the time we got in said store both of them were looking through racks of leather and overly tight or revealing clothes (you can guess why it is Malik's favorite) looking as innocent as angels. I smirk and wink over to Marik as I put my bags down near the register.

"Hey Kazi, watch these for us?" Yeah, we shop here a LOT.

"Sure Bakura. Hey we got new stock in over in the leather pants section." Right where Ryou is looking, perfect.

"Thanks." I head over there with Marik following my lead after dropping off his bags since Malik is only one rack over. Ryou is very intently looking over each pair of pants so I discreetly pick up a white pair.

"Hey Marik, don't you think Ryou would look good in white leather?" Malik's head shoots up looking at me obviously wondering what I was doing.

"Oh definitely Bakura, maybe with a long sleeve white shirt, something form fitting." Ryou is so intently staring at the pair of pants in his hand its obvious he is trying to ignore us.

"Yes, then just some glitter to set off his hair and we could take him dancing." I start to hum the tune to Vertigo and Ryou's head finally looks up, a mixture of fear and anger. Not what I was expecting. He turns and starts to stalk off but I grab his arm only to let go when he yells out in pain and grabs his arm. Malik and Marik are there in a second as I help him to his feet.

"Ry, are you okay? What's wrong? We were only playing around." He just keeps clutching his arm so I gently pry it away and pull up his sleeve as Malik gasps. His entire forearm is almost one solid bruise, I grab his other arm and find the same thing.

"Well this explains the long sleeves." Marik just stands there with an expression he usually only wears before someone gets hurt and Malik looks like he is about ready to cry. I go to wrap my arms around his waist again and notice his flinch so swallowing the lump in my throat I start to pull up his shirt. He protests at first but Marik puts one finger on his lips silencing him as I lift it up. It looks like someone has used him for a punching bag a couple of times, the bruises standing out vividly against his pale skin.

"Oh, Ryou-chan." Malik picks up his arm and starts kissing every bruise one at a time then giving his other arm the same treatment. Ryou looks scared when Malik drops to his knees and starts to kiss the bruises on his abdomen.

"W-what are you doing?"

"I'm kissing all your owwies better of course." Ryou looks shocked and then the tears start to fall. I wrap my arms around his shoulders and bury my face in his hair. Marik looks like it is all he can do not to punch something.

"No one has kissed my hurts better in a long, long time." His voice is barely above a whisper. I lean forward so that I can speak softly as well.

"Not since your family died?" He nods. Malik looks up at Ryou's face before gently wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Who did this? Marik's voice is barely more than a growl. "Your Uncle?" Ryou looks shocked.

"No, my uncle might not be the nicest person but he would never physically attack anyone. Believe it or not he is a pacifist, he believe you can control people without physical violence."

"Then who? Where?" Ryou just looks down again.

"School." Malik looks up and gasps.

"People did this to you at school?!" Ryou nods. "But why?" I know why, Marik knows why, I think even Malik knows why so it seems silly to even ask.

"Because they can, because I'm weaker than they, because it makes them happy to hurt others. I'm not the only one and there isn't just one at our school. If you hadn't noticed our school has more than its share of bullies." Marik reaches up and slowly wipes away the tears from Ryou's face as I nuzzle into his hair. Malik stands back up and cups Ryou's cheek.

"Its okay Ryou-chan, you have us now. No one will ever hurt you again." Ryou seems to be more confused than ever.

"But…but why?" Malik leans in and kisses Ryou softly on the lips before running his tongue over Ryou's bottom lip and pulling back.

"Because we like you." Ryou still looks so confused.

"But why? And why now?" He closes his eyes. "I mean, I have been here for three months, why all of the sudden do you notice me?" Marik chuckles which causes all of us to look at him.

"Because Bakura is a stubborn ass."

"Hey! Watch it." I growl back.

"I still don't understand." I figure its time to explain, but not here.

"Come on Ryou, we'll go to my place, order some pizza and explain everything. We have four hours until you have to be home." He nods and pulls his shirt back down into place as Marik and I grab the bags. Malik entwines his fingers with Ryou and gives him another quick kiss on the cheek. Ryou surprises me when he turns his head and kisses Malik back on the cheek. Malik practically beams, I just hope Ryou understands and isn't mad at us. I don't think Malik could take the heartbreak.

The ride to my house was quiet, you could feel the tension in the air. Ryou just kept looking out the window though his jaw did drop when he saw where I live. Its always amusing to me when people first see my house, I guess because I don't flaunt my money they think I don't have it. You would think they would notice the sports car I drive, but no. To say the house was large would be an understatement, now it wasn't a mansion, my parents never believed in flaunting, but it was good size. No I didn't clean, my parents had maids come in twice a week while I was in school to clean. The house was about two and a half to three times the size of the one Ryou lives in, five bedroom, study, library, sun room and then the usual rooms of any house, living room, kitchen etc. Malik was already waiting at the door while Marik came around to help me cart stuff in. I unlocked the door and suggested we go into the living room and get comfy while we sort through this and Malik ordered the pizzas. The whole time as we sorted out what belonged to whom Ryou had a very guilty look on his face.

"Hey Ry, what's wrong?" He looked at all the stuff in his pile, mostly clothes.

"I just, I feel guilty. You bought all of this for me. I spent so much of your money and to be honest I can't even take this stuff home.' He looked at the floor. "I'm sorry." I leaned over using two fingers to lift his chin so I could see his beautiful eyes.

"Ry, don't worry about how much it costs. I bought this stuff for you because I wanted to, because it made you happy. I already figured you couldn't take it home but there is plenty of closet space here to store it and either you change here or I bring the clothes to you. Will that work?" He smiled slowly as if unsure.

"Yes Bakura." I think my eyes about popped out of my head when he leaned forward and kissed my cheek softly. "Thank you." He looked at each of us intently for a moment, my heart sank, I knew what was coming.

"But you still haven't told me why." I sighed and pulled Ryou up against me since we were sharing the couch. Malik walked over to Marik's chair and sat in his lap.

"Okay, you deserve to know. You have to know that in school you haven't stood out, except as being quiet and shy and well, a target." I ran my fingers over one of his bruises gently and he looked down watching my hand. "We tend not to notice people, the three of us have been such close friends for so long. I tried dating, bringing new people into our group. But they just never fit right, it never worked out so eventually I gave up and just turned down anyone that asked me out.

"But that still doesn't…" I place one finger on his lips to quiet him. "I'm getting there. So as I was saying, we didn't notice people, we didn't care. As harsh as that sounds you have to understand Marik and I have been best friends since we were five and Marik met Malik a few years ago and he just fit in with us, like he was supposed to be with us. We could never find that again so we ignored everyone else." Ryou nodded.

"Then how? Because I had to tutor you?"

"No." He looks lost again. "Marik's uncle owns Club Vertigo, Marik works there for fun on Saturday nights." Ryou's eyes went very wide and started to water.

"The white leather comments. I see." He looks ready to cry.

"No you don't Ry. Marik had been trying to get me to come to the club, saying I had to see this guy. I didn't pay attention but after a couple months I got tired of hearing it so I went. Yeah I saw you, and yeah I was entranced. I couldn't say why I just had to know who was dancing. Marik had already figured it out but I couldn't believe it was you, not with how quiet you are at school. So I decided to find out." He looked up at me hurt plainly in his eyes.

"Then I was a game. That's all this has been, a puzzle, something for you to pass time with?!" I hear a sniffle and look over to see Malik is already crying.

"No, Ryou you were never a game. I watched you at school some, I was sure it wasn't you but then that day I walked into chemistry and the teacher stopped me and said he wanted me to have a tutor. Out of everyone he picked you, I was thrilled. I was hoping I would finally know beyond a doubt."

"But you looked so angry about it."

"I always do that, keeps people away. But by Friday I thought I had you all figured out, I soon realized how wrong I was. When you pulled that hidden cd out I was shocked, but then you were still so smart and you helped me, actually helped me without using the opportunity to talk down to me or make me feel dumb. You don't know how much I appreciated that. The real thing though was talking to you after we were done, just sitting in your room talking, by the time I left I found I was _hoping_ it was you." Ryou nodded.

"So first you didn't think I was and then you hoped I was." It was my turn to nod.

"I had my cell on me all day hoping you would call, but I wasn't surprised when you didn't." I watched Ryou blush at this point.

"I thought about it, but I was just too scared to." I gently rub his cheek.

"I understand, no worries about that. Saturday night came and we all went to the club.." Malik interrupted at this point after wiping away some tears.

"Yeah Kura-chan was really a mess. He kept checking his watch every minute and wouldn't sit still! I had to do everything I could to distract him and then when your song started I just about got thrown to the floor." Marik laughed.

"He means that literally, Bakura stood up so fast he had to catch Malik before he hit the floor. We both sat back and laughed at him as he was shoving his way through the crowd. We had never seen Bakura act so desperate." Ryou nodded again.

"I tried to get to you but the bouncers have a standing order no one actually touches you." Ryou looked surprised at this while Marik and Malik laughed nodding in agreement.

"I tried a couple times to get to you but couldn't, you were about to leave and I panicked, I didn't know what to do so I shouted your name." I could see the shock on his face.

"That was you?!" I nod.

"Yeah, you still didn't look up but I saw you flinch, I saw you hesitate. So I knew. After Marik got off work we came here to think up a plan, to think up today." I look down at my lap not sure how he will take it.

"So today, was it a game, a test, or your version of trying to woo me?" I could hear the fear in his voice and Malik starting to cry again. I looked up into his eyes cupping his cheeks.

"Never a game Ry, it was _never_ a game! I don't want you to ever think that. I needed you to meet Malik and Marik, I was certain they would adore you as much as I did and by the time we reached the smoothie place I knew Malik did. I was just worried if you would like them. So if you have to explain it like that, then I guess it was the last two." Ryou looked thoughtful for a moment and I started to release his face thinking it was over and how stupid I was to hope otherwise. Then I felt it, my eyes shot open from shock before sliding closed. His lips on mine, so soft, they were like silk. It was a chaste kiss, just the briefest of touches but it lit my whole world at that moment. We had about a second worth of warning to brace ourselves.

"RYOU-CHAN STILL LOVES US!!!" Malik came lunging over the table and into us kissing every bit of skin he came in contact with, on both of us. Ryou was laughing so hard I doubt he could breath, seems he is _very_ ticklish. Finally Malik calmed down enough that Ryou could get hold of his cheeks and get him to stop. He smiled up at Malik.

"Yes Ryou does." Then very softly kissed Malik's lips. Marik came in a second later carrying three pizza boxes.

"So you guys done molesting Ryou so we can eat?" Malik was up and running but Marik had already lifted the boxes above his head. I grabbed Malik around the waist so Marik could set the pizzas out in safety while Ryou helped him. I released Malik who lunged after the veggie pizza and was now juggling a very hot slice.

"Okay, movie time since we still have three hours, and I pick!" Marik grabbed some movie and put it in, turned out to be Sleepy Hollow which figured since he loved the special effects and mood of it. I pulled Ryou over against me as Marik joined us on the cough and Malik cuddled up to him. Now things fit, now it felt completely whole, I nuzzled Ryou's hair one more time before reaching for the pizza.

* * *

And that is the end of that chapter..or is it the end of the fic?? Okay peoples, let me know. I have tons more in my head I can keep going on this story or we can leave it there. I'm not trying to force people to review I just want to know if you feel like this story has hit it's end and I should start another or if you think there should be more to it? Just review and let me know!!.... 


	5. Piggyback races and crushes

YAY! You people like my story!! You really do! I'm so touched! I was just stunned with all the reviews telling me to keep going on it.. I never expected to get so many wonderful responses!! So tonight I am holding off sleep to work on this and most likely will spend most of Turkey Day working on it (when not cooking) Please enjoy!

* * *

Reviews:

Joebobthecandyman: Thankies!! Lots more to come then!

Psyche: Thank you so much! I actually had thoughts on that but it would take several chapters instead of just one..

Chibi B Channie: cuddles plushies and blushes..Thank you so much for your nice words!! And its my fav pairing as well!

Justafanfictionobsessedpasserby: I love the name!!.. Thank you and here you go!

Black Wolf: Thank you! I'm glad you like it, was thinking of doing a bit of background on Malik but it might take several chapters. If everyone wants though I will work it into the story!

Karuto-chan: Its okay! Its okay! I don't mind continuing!! Honest! shudders..I have nothing against Peggy, he is funny, but him naked. I would need a LOT more happy pills to work past that one!..L

Eve-Of-Misery: NO!!..hides from puppy eyes..Okay okay! I will keep it going! But this means I have no clue how long it will end up! The berry flavor is my fav too..cuddles DVD of Sleepy Hollow..Mwahahaha

JudeJude: Thank you! Hope you enjoy the next couple chapters as well!

MissPatriciaPotter: Thank you! You got the review in while I was spell checking this!..

hands out triple chocolate brownies to all reviewers You are too wonderful!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own.

* * *

The next morning Ryou sat at the breakfast table with his aunt and uncle before school. Glancing at the clock his uncle set the paper down to look at Ryou quizzically.

"Ryou, usually you have left by now for school. Is it starting later today or something?" Ryou fidgeted slightly in his seat.

"No sir. Bakura is giving me a ride today." His uncle folded the paper to watch Ryou closely.

"It seems you have been spending a lot of time very recently with this Bakura." Ryou nodded. "Are you certain then that he is the type of person you wish to be associated with?"

"Yes sir. He is actually very nice." His uncle raised an eyebrow at that.

"So you say, but what of your other friends? Are you no longer on good terms with them?"

"no sir, its not like that. I mean, I'm still friends with them but I am also friends with Bakura."

"I see, just please keep in mind people judge others by the company they keep."

"Yes sir. I am full now though, may I be excused?" His uncle waved one hand in dismissal, and Ryou picked up his bowl and glass.

"Thank you sir, and thank you ma'am for breakfast." He took his dishes to the sink rinsing them before placing them in the dishwasher. The sound of Bakura's car could be heard pulling up outside so Ryou darted quickly out of the kitchen grabbing his bag by the door on his way out of the house.

Bakura's POV:

I watch Ryou come running out of the house and by the way he is looking at the ground I know something is wrong. He climbs into the car and still hasn't looked at me.

"Ry-chan, what is wrong?" I hear a sniffle. "Ry-chan?"

"N-nothing, I'm okay." I move two fingers under his chin and lift his face slowly up seeing him fighting to keep the crystal tears from falling.

"Your uncle?" Ryou looks back at the house and I see worry in his eyes.

"Yes."

"They don't like me?" Ryou looks sad. My Ryou shouldn't ever look sad, it breaks me heart too much.

"Yes." I smirk at him.

"Well then I guess it's a good thing I'm not dating _them_." I winked at him and watched that beautiful smile break through. "That's better." I ruffled his hair and heard him giggle.

"Kura-chan!"

"Buckle up, don't need you late for school."

"We drove away and Ryou visibly relaxed, holding my hand and playing with every button he could find on the consul. I couldn't help but laugh as we went through about fifty radio stations, had four different temperatures in the car and my window defroster came on. Thankfully by the time we reached school he had figured out every button to his satisfaction and looked quite pleased about it. I parked in my normal spot next to Marik and Malik's bikes. Yeah we claimed parking spots, and no one thought to park in our spots, it just wasn't healthy, for them or their vehicle. Ryou leaned over and gave me a quick kiss before grabbing his bag and getting out.

"RYOU-CHAN!!!" Ryou wrapped his arms around Malik at the same time that Malik glomped onto him thus saving himself the fall to the ground. The boy learns quick. Malik smashed his lips against Ryou's in a kiss that Ryou quickly deepened until they broke apart, both gasping for air.

"Miss me that much Malik?" The joy was shining in Ryou's eyes, as it was in Malik's. Come to think of it, I think we all kind of had that giggly happy thing going right now.

"What, no love for me?" Marik smirked over at Ryou and Malik.

"Of course there is love for you Marik." Ryou smiled playfully as he walked towards him, I had to wonder what he was planning. "I mean how else am I going to get a piggy-back ride into school?"

"Oh is that all I am?! A pack mule? I'll show you pack mule!" So saying Marik grabbed Ryou around the waist and started spinning him as Ryou squealed loudly gathering more than a few stares.

"Ryou-chan looks so happy Kura-chan, I'm glad we found him!" I ruffled Malik's hair as he climbed over my car and onto my back.

"Yeah, so am I. Hey you two coming or not?" Marik stops spinning a now very dizzy Ryou.

"Huh? Oh, time to go already? You ready Ryou?" Ryou shook his head to clear it before giving Marik a quick kiss.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Great, climb on!" So saying Marik turned around and grabbed Ryou's bag while he climbed on Marik's back.

"Yay! A race! Go Kura-chan! GO!!" I was now getting beat upon the head and shoulders by a bouncing Malik. So I started trotting towards the school only to hear Marik catching up with a laughing Ryou shouting for him to go faster. The race was on.

Malik and I won, I having the bruises to prove it, mostly I think because Marik almost tripped. But we still won. Malik decided we should race like that every morning and the winners would get to pick dinner. Marik and I exchanged eye rolls, but knew we wouldn't change his mind.

Marik and Malik took off to go by their lockers and take Malik to his homeroom. Since my locker was actually very close to Ryou's I was making sure he got to homeroom unaccosted.

Reaching his room we found that there was five more minutes until school started and his teacher wasn't there yet. I walked him to his desk placing his bag down and wrapping my arms around his waist.

"You know you are so cute when you blush like that." I smirked at him watching his blush deepen.

"Kura! You just love to pick on me." He stuck that bottom lip out in a pout and I couldn't resist as I leaned in and nibbled gently at it.

"That isn't all I like to do to you."

"Kura!" But he smiled and rubbed his nose against mine.

" I should get to my class, watch my teacher have a heart attack at seeing me early for once."

"Okay, then I will see you at lunch?"

"Of course! Just wait at your locker and I will be there quick as I can." He leaned in and gave me a kiss, I know he meant it to be quick but I wanted more. I ran one of my hands up snaking it into his hair holding him there as I deepened the kiss, my tongue running over his bottom lip begging for entrance. He shocked me when for the first time he opened his mouth allowing me in, I quickly delved in drowning and relishing in the sweet taste that is his mouth but all too soon the kiss ended as we heard someone gasping at the door. Figures.

"I almost forgot." I reached into my pocket and pulled out a cell phone. "We already have the number in our phones, I will give it to you later. I am speed dial one, Marik two and Malik three, okay?"

"Kura." He looked so shocked. "You didn't have to… you shouldn't." I placed one finger on his lips.

"Hush. I wanted to, and I feel better knowing you have it. So just take it and don't hesitate on using it, okay?"

"Thank you." He kissed me again, softly this time and I let it stay chaste. "Your going to end up late though if you don't get going." I gave a self suffering sigh and let go of him.

"If I must." I smirked and watched his smile light up his eyes. "Until lunch." He nodded and I turned walking out of the room, though I did see the glare Anzu and her group were giving me.

My homeroom teacher did look shocked when I came in with one minute to spare. He rushed to the window and said he was looking for the four horsemen of the apocalypse, jerk. I sat down by Marik in the back and couldn't help licking my lips and sighing, I could still faintly taste him.

"Finally got some tongue huh?"

"He tastes like honey." He smirked at me.

"Lucky. I still just get the quick kisses."

"This was the first one like that, it really caught me off guard. I think he is warming up to us so I doubt you have long to wait."

"I hope your right." I smiled, I knew I was.

The class drug by somehow, it seemed like all the boring classes were before lunch. But that part of my day was behind me as I headed quickly towards Ryou's locker. I dropped off my books at my locker and rounded the corner to his, and it seemed just in time. There was Ushio pinning my Ryou to the lockers while a few of his little group looked on laughing. As I got closer I could hear what they were saying and it made my blood boil.

"Well seems you found a way to get noticed by Bakura's little group." He eyed Ryou lecherously. "So you that good of a lay? Wonder how tight that little ass of yours could be after those three.."

That was as far as he got since I had reached him, bad luck for him. I grabbed his collar and spun him around slamming his back into the lockers followed promptly by my fist into his face.

"Hello Ushio, imagine meeting you here." I shot glares to his little friends making sure they knew to stay out of this. "Now I wonder what you could be doing over here so far from your locker, hmmm? Care to fill me in?"

"B-Bakura, honest, I wasn't doing anything!"

"Bullshit!!" I slammed my fist into his face again. "Don't lie to me Ushio, you know it just isn't healthy. I heard what you were saying to Ryou. Do I look happy Ushio?" I could almost smell the fear pouring off him.

"N-no, but let me expl…" I slammed my fist into his face another time.

"No Ushio, let me explain. You see if Ryou is hurting then I'm not happy. If Ryou isn't happy then I'm not happy. And I'm sure you know how unhealthy it can get if I'm not happy, don't you?" He nodded and I slammed my fist this time into his stomach letting him fall into a ball.

"Good. This is the only warning, Ryou is off limits. I don't want to see so much as one hair on his head out of place, got it?!" I looked at each of his little group as they nodded and murmured understanding.

I looked over to Ryou, he was shaking and tears streamed down his face. I stepped closer wrapping my arms around him and feeling him crumple against my chest, I know that must have scared him so badly.

"Are you okay Ry? Did they hurt you?" I felt him shake his head no and his gasping shudders as he tried to calm his sobs. I ran my fingers through his hair while whispering sweet words of comfort. Once around the corner I led Ryou into the restroom having him sit on the counter while I wet some paper towels.

"K-kura?" I lifted his chin and gently wiped his face with the cool paper towels.

"Hmmm?" I leaned in and kissed each slightly swollen eye and then the tip of his nose.

"Is that what everyone thinks? I mean… what he was saying?" I leaned forward placing my forehead against his.

"Ry, I don't know what everyone thinks, and to be honest, I really don't care. We know the truth and that is all that is important, people will always make up rumors but as long as you know the truth and hold that in your heart then they can't hurt you. Can you do that? I mean ignore them and believe in our hearts?" He smiled that wonderful soft smile and nodded against my head.

"Yeah Kura, I can. Thank you." He leaned forward kissing my lips, I wanted to deepen it so badly, to taste him. But I knew after what just happened that I couldn't. So I let it stay chaste, enjoying the lingering feeling of his lips on mine before pulling him off the counter, ending the kiss as he giggled.

"Come on beautiful, lets get some food." He nodded and we left with our arms wrapped loosely around each other waists.

We walked through the line using just one tray, I told him to grab what he wanted as I piled food on the tray.

"Kura, are you really going to eat all that?" He asked as I grabbed three bowls of fruit.

"Nope, not even half."

"Then why take so much?" I smirked and tapped his nose.

"You shall soon see." As we exited the food line I heard Malik's unmistakable voice. You know you would think we hadn't sat at the same table for the last couple years.

"KURA-CHAN!! RYOU-CHAN!! Over here!!" Jumping up and down waving his arms wildly I couldn't help but chuckle at Malik.

"Come on Ry, before goes into spasms." We made it to our table only to discover one empty chair and Ryou looked hesitantly around before Malik grabbed hold of him.

"Oh Ryou-chan I missed you soooooo much! Classes were boring today!" At which point Malik plastered his lips to Ryou's in a very deep passionate kiss that left me smirking at the sight and Marik pouting while the two tongues battled between them. Finally breaking the kiss Ryou looked a bit glazed and disorientated.

"I missed you too Kura-chan!!" I wrapped one arm around him as I sat the tray down getting my lunch time kiss. I broke it to sit down as Marik still looked at Ryou with a sorrowful pout in place. Malik looked over at him and poked his nose.

"What's wrong Marik-chan? You look soooo sad!" Marik nodded while Ryou turned his attention on to the two speaking.

"I am! Both you and Kura have gotten to taste Ryou and I have barely gotten a handful of kisses." Ryou looked shocked, I don't think he had realized this since Marik had so far hung back waiting for Ryou to become accustomed to him. I saw the blush rise in his cheeks as he slowly sat in Marik's lap.

"I'm sorry Marik, I didn't realize you wanted to kiss me like that." Marik brushed some of Ryou's hair out of his eyes.

"Of course I do Ryou, I wouldn't be in this relationship if I didn't love and want you." Ryou looked surprised, I'm not sure why though.

"Do you really? I mean, feel _that_ way towards me?" Marik nodded and wrapped his arms around Ryou's waist.

"I love you too Marik." Then Ryou gently pressed his lips to Marik's in a kiss that quickly deepened into a tongue battle Marik eventually won, leaving Ryou gasping for breath afterwards.

"You're right Kura, he does taste like honey!" I smirked and snaked my arm around Ryou's waist pulling him onto my lap.

"Yeah but now I think its time he eats something, don't need him passing out from hunger." Ryou shook his head in an attempt to clear it and looked at the tray noticing one of the juices, a bowl of fruit, bag of chips and a cheese sandwich gone. He looked at Malik who was still working on the chips and busted up laughing.

"Now I understand Kura!"

"Figured you would." Malik looked over from his spot on Marik's laps smiling sheepishly. I uncovered one of the bowls of fruit taking a grape and putting it to Ryou's mouth. "Open." He smiled and complied leaning back into my embrace and picking up another grape smiling at me while holding it to my lips.

"Open." I did but went over a bit nibbling at his finger tips as he giggled cutely.

"Hey guys, I think you have garnered the friendship orgy's attention." I looked over my shoulder and sure enough several member were glaring at us.

"Well then I guess we should give them a good show." I smirked at Ryou's slightly worried look as I took a piece of cantaloupe and held it between my teeth before pulling Ryou's face closer to mine. He picked up quick and with a small smirk of his own placed his lips over mine biting the cantaloupe in half before engaging in another tongue battle around said fruit. Marik nudged my foot letting me know something was up so I ended the kiss just as we heard someone clear their throat. I looked up to see Anzu standing there nervously.

"Hello Anzu, how are you today?" Leave it to Ryou to always be so polite.

"Ummm, hello Ryou. We saved you a seat over at our table."

"Oh." Ryou looked nervous now and I was curious to see what he would do since I knew this was coming. "Well I'm sitting here now, perhaps another time?"

"Ryou, you don't have to stay here. I don't know if they are blackmailing you or a threat but there are teachers that can help you, you can walk away." Ryou looked truly shocked. I was tired of this now.

"What do you think you are Anzu, his boyfriend?" She glared at me, oh no, friendship orgy won't like me, I'm crushed.

"I am a girl Bakura." Malik had to pipe in by now, I'm surprised it took this long.

"Really? Since when?" Anzu did not look happy, and Ryou just had to cool things down. Spoilsport.

"Look Anzu, I'm not sure what you have heard or think but I am not being forced to stay here. I am in this relationship with them by choice, my choice. And I am quite happy about that choice. I'm sorry if you have a problem with it but I have to do what makes me happy. I hope you can understand." Anzu looked about ready to cry but she just nodded her head.

"Okay Ryou, but you can't possibly believe these three care about you." That was it, Malik lost it. Jumping to his feet he looked ready to kill.

"Don't you even go there! We saw how your group treated Ryou! How he sat at the edges of your group and you only paid attention to him when you needed something! Yeah, that's great friendship! And before you tell me I don't care then tell me, what is Ryou's favorite color? His favorite flavor of smoothie? His favorite class? His favorite book?" Anzu looked stunned.

"I.. don't know." Malik seethed.

"I _do_! Tell me what type of music Ryou listens to? What he wants to be when he grows up? What haunts him in his nightmares? What makes him smile no matter what? His favorite food? Has he ever had a pet? Can you tell me any of that?!" Anzu looked down abashed.

"No, I can't."

"Well I know that! I know all that and more! So before you go trying to tell Ryou who really cares about him then make sure you know what you are talking about!" Ryou stood up wrapping his arms around Malik's waist placing butterfly kisses on his cheeks and chin to calm him.

"Its okay Malik, its okay love, I know, I would never doubt your love. Shhh calm down please. Its okay." Malik finally calmed down enough to nuzzle Ryou back, purring into his neck while Anzu still stood there in shock before starting to cry and ran off. Ryou watched her go for a minute before turning back to Malik.

"Come on, lets finish lunch, okay?" We went back to eating, got through most of the food before another of the orgy came up to us, this time the tall blond.

"Way ta go Ryou. I hope you're happy wit yourself!" Ryou looked up truly confused.

"what do you mean Jou?"

"Hurting Anzu like that! She has had a crush on you since you got here." Stunned, yeah that described all our faces.

"I.. I didn't know." Ryou looked down at his hands. "I'm sorry though, even if it wasn't Bakura, Malik and Marik it wouldn't have mattered."

"What do you mean it wouldn't mattered?" Ryou swallowed and blushed.

"I've never been interested in girls." Jou looked shocked now.

"You mean you've always been.." He left it hanging and Ryou finally looked up.

"Yes."

"Oh." Jou just turned and walked off, I don't think that was what he was expecting.

"Guys, I think perhaps I need to go talk to Anzu. I know she was not the most attentive friend but she is still a good person."

"Okay then, everyone done eating?" Malik grabbed the last twinkie before Marik and I dumped the trays and we left to find Anzu.

It actually didn't take long since she was right outside being comforted by her little group of friends, no doubt telling her how Ryou wasn't good enough. I snorted in disgust but still pointed her out for him. Ryou reached up and gave me a quick kiss.

"I will be right back. Thank you guys for understanding." Malik and Marik just nodded. Ryou headed off towards the group and the three of us moved back to sit at a nearby table.

No personal POV:

Ryou walked towards the group trying to swallow his nervousness. It didn't help that he was getting more than a few glares.

"What's wrong Ryou, your boyfriends drop you already?"

"No, Honda, I told them I needed to speak with Anzu." Ryou looked at said girl, her face still red from crying. "May I speak with you in private?"

"What makes you think she wants to talk to you after you sick your little boyfriend on her like that?!"

"No Honda, its okay." She looked at Ryou managing a small smile. "Okay, we can talk."

"Thank you." Anzu stood up and followed Ryou a few feet over to sit under a tree.

"Anzu, Jou told me… about how you felt towards me." Anzu blushed.

"He shouldn't have, I don't know why he would."

"I think he was only trying to help. I'm sorry Anzu, I had no idea you felt that way towards me." Anzu looked up at him with a small glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"I know I was never good at admitting when I liked someone, especially to the person. But I do really like you Ryou, and well, since you know now… is there any hope that maybe?" Ryou shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry. If I had known you felt that way I would have told you sooner. You see I have never been interested in girls… romantically." Anzu looked shocked.

"Never?" Ryou shook his head.

"Never."

"I see, so, even if those three hadn't come along there wouldn't have been a chance."

"No, I'm sorry. And I'm sorry you had to find out like this. I really do value your friendship, you were one of the first people to befriend me." Anzu wiped her eyes and smiled.

"So then still friends?" Ryou smiled back at her.

"I would really like that."

"So would I." Ryou stood and helped her to her feet, they hugged each other briefly before parting to return to their respective groups.

Bakura's POV:

I watched Ryou walk back with a relieved look on his face, I was glad. As much as I wouldn't have minded pounding their faces in I knew it would have hurt Ryou if I had to. Though after all the drama there wasn't much left of lunch so we went by Ryou's locker to pick up his books and the three of us walked him to his room and killed the last few minutes in there with him.

PE was nothing but laps, I hate when we have substitutes.

"I hate laps!!"

"We know Malik, we're not too fond of them either."

"What are we doing after school?"

"Was there something you wanted to do?"

"Well Kura-chan I heard that the new arcade opened yesterday." Marik and I exchanged looks.

"So I'm guessing you want to go." And here were the puppy eyes of doom. Damn.

"PWEASE!!"

"Fine, we'll go."

"All of us?" I looked at him confused.

"Of course all of us. What do you mean by that?"

"Well I wasn't sure Ryou-chan's uncle would let him." Now I understood.

"I will ask in chemistry but I think his aunt and uncle work until six so as long as we get him home before them it should be fine."

"YAY!! Ryou-chan can go!" This statement was followed by Malik jumping around and placing kisses on Marik and I wherever they happened to land. The rest of the day wasn't of much mention, we finished laps and I somehow dragged myself through history.

* * *

Okay peoples..sorry but I am going to end that chapter there at nine pages…that and the next parts kind of fall together so I wanted to keep them together. I hope you all liked this chapter, I am still just so amazed at the feedback! Thank you sooooo much!! 


	6. Chemistry

Replies:

Dark Magician Girl/ Hikaru: Thank you! I like the pairing as well!

Kiki: Wow. I don't know what to say, Thank you so much for that glowing review!!..

Psyche: Don't worry, you will be getting your wish very soon.. so keep reading (though it might take a couple chapters till then.)

Daemon rara-avis: Thank you! And yes he is, but he makes for a good punching bag for Bakura L.

Chibi B-channie: Thank you! And I had the same problem, wouldn't let me update either..

* * *

Disclaimer: checks..nope..still don't own.**

* * *

**

**Ryou's POV:**

I sat in math class almost giddy. Next period was chemistry, we still were in a temporary room, but that was okay. At least Bakura didn't have another chance at making something explode until they finished with the old room. I smiled dreamily to myself thinking about Bakura. Actually thinking about all three, if someone had told me even a week ago that I would be in this relationship and so happy I think I would have laughed at them. But then again a week ago I was more worried about making it through the day in relatively one piece. My musings were broken though as a note fell onto my desk. I looked up and noticed Yugi was smiling at me, so turning back to the note I unfolded it to find out what was going on.

_Ryou, any plans after school today? I quickly scribbled back wondering what was going on._

_Not that I am aware of yet, but you never know with Malik. Why do you ask? I refolded the note and passed it back. Within a minute it was again on my desk._

_Well there is a new arcade open downtown and we were all going to go. Did you want to go with? I thought about it for a minute, I mean I would much rather spend time with my boyfriends but I also didn't want to hurt Yugi's feelings._

_I'm really not sure, I will find out what they are planning. If nothing then I might be able to have Bakura drop me off there. Is that okay? Passing the note back I watched as Yugi read it then had a huge smile as he nodded a yes to me. I wonder slightly what was going on, I mean he had always been nice to me but they usually didn't invite me along and after today I really hadn't expected it._

The teacher finished talking, I wondered briefly if I should have listened, but its okay, I already know everything we are doing right now. But since he is done we are allowed to spend the last ten minutes of class talking quietly, the purpose being that we could compare notes and help each other, though I'm not sure why he would think that majority of the kids actually do that. I'm pulled from my musings though as Yugi scoots his seat over to my desk.

"Oh, hello Yugi." I wondered briefly at his blush but that is Yugi, I think he actually blushes easier than myself. Which is saying something.

"Hi Ryou. So do you think the odds are good you can go?"

"Well I really don't know but even if I can then I would have to be home before my aunt and uncle. How are you guys planning to get there?"

"I'm not really sure. There was debate between taking the bus or seeing if Honda's mom would drop us off. I think the final decision was to ask her and if she said no then take the bus." I nodded, it was a fifty-fifty chance on her saying yes.

"Who is going?"

"Well myself, Jou, Honda and Anzu. She doesn't have dance today." I nodded.

"I will see, so most likely if I can then I will meet you there." He smiled so brightly it almost made me feel bad since most likely Malik will have already made plans for us.

"That is so great Ryou! I really hope you can make it. The fliers said they will have lots of free food and that they have all of the latest games!" I actually really wanted to go to this place but I couldn't shake the apprehension after everything that happened at lunch today.

"Yugi, are you sure the others would want me there though?" He looked so confused. "I mean after lunch today. It didn't seem like all of your group would be so happy to see me." I could see the hesitation.

"Well, Honda still is a bit upset. Anzu is a little sad but she understands. I think Jou is mostly confused." Both of us shared a small laugh at that.

"And yourself?" He blushed more.

"I hope you can go!"

"So what Ryou, dumping Bakura and crew already?" I looked over my shoulder at a smirking Yami and sighed.

"No, Yami I do have other friends you know."

"And these would be the friends responsible for the show at lunch today?" Yugi was truly red now and looking at his lap.

"That was a misunderstanding Yami. And what business is it of yours?" Yami arched an eyebrow at me, suddenly I really wished Bakura or Marik were here, hell even Malik.

"Well, so playing some tonsil hockey a couple times with that threesome and you think your such hot shit already?" My turn to blush.

"No Yami, it isn't anything like that." His smirk returned and I let out the breath I was holding.

"Glad to hear it, because you know if you were using my friends I might not be very happy about it." I know I looked shocked and Yugi was looking between the two of us.

"I would never do that!" Yami actually smiled, a rare sight indeed but I couldn't help thinking he should do it more often.

"Didn't think you were, but I had to make the threat and find out." He winked which made both Yugi and I do our best imitations of tomatoes. "I'm having a party this Friday night, didn't get to tell you guys at lunch today, mind passing it on to your boyfriends?"

"No, I will tell them."

"Thanks, I'm hoping you four can make it, it just wouldn't be a party otherwise." Four? I was shocked, the invite was for me too?! Yami looked at Yugi as if noticing him for the first time. "Aren't you one of the friendship orgy?" The look of shock on Yugi's face was priceless!

"T-the what?"

"The friendship orgy, you know, that group always spouting off about friendship." You could see the light click on in Yugi's head. Yeah Anzu talked about friendship a bit much.

"I… umm well they are my friends but we would never, I-I mean an…" Yugi looked so flustered I couldn't help my laugh.

"It's okay Yugi, its just kind of a nickname a lot of people have given your group."

"Oh, I didn't know." Yami looked thoroughly amused.

"Yeah, so anyways, I wanted to know. Does inviting one mean you get the whole group?" Yugi looked thoughtful.

"Well, I suppose not, I mean if you invited one person but didn't really want their friends around."

"Good, cause I don't really need Jou and Honda destroying my house in one of their fights and this party isn't really Anzu's kind of thing. So maybe Ryou here will drag you along?" Yami winked making Yugi fidget in his seat.

"I.. Umm I mean if Ryou doesn't mind, I can see if m-maybe I can go."

"Ryou, you think you guys could bring him?"

"As long as the others want to go I doubt it would be a problem." I think Yugi was a bit too shocked to say much at this point.

"Great, okay well then I will call your cell later and give you all the details." I looked shocked now.

"You have my cell number?!"

"Yeah, got it from Kura before lunch." I grumbled a bit under my breath.

"I really need to find out what the number is." Yugi was looking at me in confusion while Yami laughed his ass off. "This morning Kura gave me a cell phone, but he keeps forgetting to tell me what the number for it is!" Now Yugi starts laughing, great. I sighed and then the bell rang.

Yugi and I collected our books while Yami walked off ruffling Yugi's hair on his way. We left the classroom walking together since Yugi's next class was right beside mine.

"So, Yugi, do you think you will be able to go?"

"I don't know, most likely my grandpa will say okay, but ummm could you do me a favor?"

"What is that?"

"Not mention this party around the others?" I smiled and chuckled.

"Oh? Don't feel like explaining why you have a personal come alone invite?" I winked and watched him blush.

"Yeah, I'm not sure they would understand and not be hurt. But I still can't believe Yami would invite me to one of his parties."

"Yami really isn't a bad guy, none of them are. I mean so far they have all been pretty nice, its just they don't really like to interact with others much. I think mostly because too many people have done just what Yami was warning me about." Yugi looked at me confused. "Used them for their own purposes."

"Oh. But why? I mean that is just cruel." I ruffled his hair.

"You will find out." We reached our classrooms at that point and Bakura was waiting for me outside.

**Bakura's POV:**

I watch as Ryou walks up with the runt of the friendship orgy and wonder briefly why. But he reaches me at that point and I forget to ask as his arms wrap around my waist and lips meet mine. Damn good way to distract someone. After we both pull away from the kiss he surprises me.

"Hey Kura, what is the number for my cell?"

"Why, you planning to call yourself?" He bapped at my chest playfully.

"No silly I was going to give it to Yugi so we can finalize plans later." I wonder briefly what plans but figure he will tell me.

"Okay, hey Yug, you got some paper and a pen?" Kid looked ready to bolt but he took out a pen and his notebook so I wrote down Ryou's cell number for him.

"Thankie Kura." He nuzzles my cheek and I really wish we didn't have a class to get to. "Come on, we should get into class before the bell rings." He waves at Yugi.

"Okay, well hopefully see you later Ryou!"

"Yes, maybe." I looked at him questioningly and he just smiled before kissing my cheek.

"I will tell you inside, come on the bell is going to ring." Entwining his fingers with mine I led us into the class and back to our seats. I noticed a few questioning looks from some of kids in class, sheesh, you think they could keep up on the rumors at least a little!

"Did you do the homework last night?" I shook my head no and he sighed.

"Well I did most of it! I just.." I couldn't help but blush a bit. "I had some trouble and I figured midnight was a bit late to call you."

"You should have said something at lunch." I arched an eyebrow in disbelief at him and watched him blush.

"Oh, umm yeah I suppose we were a bit busy." I snickered.

"Short attention span problem or something Ry?" He bapped my arm but the teacher walked in so everyone quieted down. A few minutes later Ryou wrote something on a piece of paper and moved it in front of me.

_Are we doing something after school? I had almost forgotten to tell him!_

_Yeah, Malik wants to go to that new arcade. You think you can go?_

_I think so, as long as I make it home before my aunt and uncle. I nodded but then he took the paper back and wrote more._

_I almost forgot! Yami is having a party on Friday, he asked me to tell you._

_You have a class with Yami?_

_Right before this one. So are we going?_

_I guess, they are usually fun but a curfew isn't a good thing with them. More of a sleep where you crash kind of thing. He looked thoughtful for a minute._

_I think I might still be able to go._

_How?_

_Can we give Yugi a ride?_

_No way the friendship orgy is going!_

_No, no, just Yugi. Yami asked him._

_Seriously?! I could not believe that!_

_Yes, seriously. But as I was saying if we can give Yugi a ride I will tell my aunt and uncle that I am going to be staying over at Yugi's for the weekend to cram for a couple tests together. They let me do that._

_And if they call there? I thought maybe I found a flaw but Ryou was quick thinking, he was really starting to impress me._

_Oh that's simple. We give my cell number to Yugi's grandpa, he will cover for us so that way he knows Yugi at least has me there. If they call, which they never have before, then he can call me and I can find somewhere quiet to call them back._

_That works. I smirked. So does that mean I get you the whole weekend? He started to blush and I winked at him making him turn very red, but he nodded. Great, this weekend was looking better every second._

He turned back to writing his notes and I turned back to pretending to listen to the teacher. Oh so many things to do this weekend, I truly hoped his uncle will buy it. Marik and Malik will be so excited as well. I looked over at Ryou wondering exactly how he would act at the party, it seemed like the more time I spent with him the more this wonderful personality came out that he hid from the world. My musing took me over many things, some I had to make myself stop lest my body gave me away. Ryou tried nudging me a couple times to wake me up to reality, I think he gave up after the fifth and just shook his head. I couldn't help it, I had so much to look forward to but I had to make it through the whole week first. Damn. Finally the bell rang and we quickly gathered our books and headed out. Yugi waved as he walked off meeting up with the brunette of the orgy who shot Ryou a dirty look. I snarled back showing a fang and wrapping one arm around Ryou as we walked off.

"Its okay Kura, I know he has issues with us but I really don't care." He stopped talking and looked thoughtful. "But I am worried for Yugi."

"Worried about the shrimp? Why?"

"Well, I'm not sure but when Yami asked him to come it seemed like he was interested in him." I busted up laughing.

"Don't mind Yami, he's just a huge flirt. I would put money on it he winked at you guys when inviting you, right?" His blush told me everything I needed to know. "Come on, lets drop these books and get going before Malik has spasms."

"Oh! I almost forgot." He looked a bit hesitant. "The friendship orgy are going to be there."

"At the party?! I thought you said they weren't invited!"

"No, not there. The new arcade. Yugi had invited me to join them today if I didn't have plans." I sighed and grumbled.

"Well it's a big place so hopefully we won't see them." He nodded in agreement and we headed off with only a short stop at each locker.

* * *

More to come! Even some from Marik's POV! And maybe Malik.. but I will need lots of sugar first. Well I hope you liked! I will start working on the Next chapter just as soon as I finish writing up chapter 7 for How much trouble could a kitten cause. 


	7. Games and food

Okay and now for the next chapter! Dang weather, I have no internet connection so hopefully I will get to post this soon. Okay, trying the other viewpoints since everyone wanted them crosses fingers I hope I have enough sugar for Malik's eyes mug of caramel cocoa with extra caramel shot and more chocolate than cocoa ever should contain I don't think I will be sleeping tonight..;;

**Reviews:**

Eve-Of-Misery: Thanks! L I think my family would hide if I went on that much of a sugar high!

Hikari's-dark-side-08: Wow! I love pixi stix!! munches through chocolate frogs Hey! I got a Dumbledoor and Morgana! Thankies!

Vegeta's Princess590: Thank you so much!

Chibi B-channie:Thanks! I did some of both, if it goes over well I might do more throughout the story.

Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru: Thankies! stashes the truckload of sugar for later Mwahahaha

Kiki: Wow! Thank you! But now you have 6 _and_ 7 to read!

* * *

Disclaimer: No sue, I don't own!**

* * *

**

**Malik's POV:**

I check over my bike one more time. Where are they?! If we don't get going then the other kids will already be at the arcade and I won't get any of the free food!!

"Marik-chan!! Where are they?!! I'm _hungry_!!" He just smirks at me. Grr I hate when he does that! I jump onto his back and start chewing on his neck, none too gently. "Then I will eat you!" He reaches around tickling my side to make me lose my grip, cheater!.

"Baby if your going to eat me I can think of something other than my neck you could have your mouth on." He winks at me, oh that is tempting. Okay, too tempting! I walk over and start to unbutton his pants.

"Well since you offered." He doesn't stop me, he never does. I doubt it would faze him in the slightest if I took off his pants and started riding him in the middle of the football field during a game. Don't get me wrong! I'm not complaining, not in the least. I reach my hand in his pants and begin to stroke him feeling that he was already getting hard before I even touched him.

"Malik! Marik!" I pull my hand out of his pants and turn around quickly at Ryou's voice, beaming. Finally!

"Ryou-chan!" I run up to him wrapping my arms around his neck kissing him deeply while Kura grabs his bag off his shoulder. I adore kissing Marik and Bakura, they are spicy and hot but Ryou, he is like a drug to a sugar addict like me. He tastes just like honey with the slightest hint of spice. I map out every inch of his mouth before breaking the kiss.

"I missed you too." I love that smile! Soooooo kawaii!

"So you ready to go? Kura told you right? The new arcade! They are supposed to have tons of food too!"

"Malik, breathe." He laughs and I can't help the blush so I nibble at his neck causing him to blush. There, now we match!

"Well if we are going then lets get a move on you two! Everyone can make out later!"

"Coming Kura-chan!" I take Ryou's hand in mine and we skip together the rest of the way.

"Hey Ryou-chan."

"Hello Marik!" Ryou walks up and wraps his arms around Marik kissing him deeply. I can see the surprise and happiness in his eyes before he closes them. I'm glad, Marik was really starting to worry that Ryou didn't like him. I walked up behind Ryou wrapping my arms around him and slowly run my fingers down his chest and stomach until I reach the hem of his shirt and begin to pull it out. Bakura ruins all our fun though since Ryou is shivering and whimpering, oh he just sounds so delightful when touched!

"Come on guys!" Bakura walks up and removes my hands wrapping an arm around Ryou pulling him away from Marik. Ryou fell against Bakura gasping and looking like he was going to pass out, guess he isn't used to that. Bakura smirks down at him before looking up at us.

"Take it easy guys, I don't think he is quite ready for that yet."

"But Kura-chan! He looks so hot with his eyes glazed over like that!"

"I know, but I think a few minutes more and we would have had an unconscious Ryou." I smirked, yeah, most likely. Bakura helped a recovering Ryou into his car. Marik and I put our helmets on and started our bikes.

"Race you there Kura-chan!" Marik and I took off as Kura started his car. I wonder who will win this time, somehow Kura always wins. Within minutes Marik and I are both out weaving through the cities traffic, Marik is kind of a scary driver, he takes risks a lot and loves the thrill. What is worse is that he taught me how to drive! So most people don't see us coming as we easily slip through traffic. No way is Kura going to beat us now!

No more than fifteen minutes later we are there, and Kura is standing outside! How?! Though Ryou does look a bit pale. We park our bikes next to his car and walk up. Bakura already has his arms wrapped around Ryou while the tenshi leans back against him. Marik and I are holding hands as I drag him along to make him go faster.

"Come _ooonnn_ Marik-chan! Before everyone gets here!"

"Malik, look around! No mobs of kids, I think we got here pretty early, its okay cutie." He wrapped his arms around me nibbling at my neck as I melted into his arms purring. I hear Bakura chuckle as Ryou tugs at our hands.

"Well lets get in already!"

**Marik's POV:**

We walked into this arcade, not anything to write home about, at lest in my opinion. The usual array of games and other ways to spend your money. They did have a nice food court area where presently about six tables were set out covered in food. Malik was dragging us there first, I hope they realize that just a couple people like Malik and they would lose profit for the whole year in the free food today. I smirk. That would be funny. Bakura is starting to look at the games while Ryou is oohing at the prize games. I'm pretty good at those so I wander towards him while Malik is still piling a plate.

"Find something you like?" I feel him jump as I wrap my arms around him.

"Oh! Marik! You just about scared me out of my skin there!" He clutches at his chest and I chuckle.

"You still didn't answer me." He smiled like he was slightly embarrassed.

"Well, do you see that?" He points in at the large pile of stuffed things and I arch an eyebrow at him. "That, there, the stuffed kuriboh. Its just too cute!" I look it over carefully. Its at the top, not stuffed in, shouldn't be hard.

"Okay then." I let go of his waist as he looks at me quizzically. Pulling out a couple dollars I put one into the machine and move the claw. First one misses slightly, the claw is barely off balance and drops slightly to the side. Fine, the next time I make allowance for that and one stuffed kuriboh falls into the collection tray. I pick it up and offer it to Ryou, getting a kiss in payment. He stands there snuggling the stuffed creature until his cell rings. Wait, his _cell_, but all four of us are here. Even he looks surprised as he answers it.

"Moshi moshi. Oh Yami! Yeah, I haven't told them yet." He listens. "No, I told Bakura, he said we will go." More silence, I really wish I could hear both sides. "No, they won't be a problem, Yugi will help me." Yugi?! What does he have to do with anything?! Isn't he in the friendship orgy?! "No he won't tell on me, trust me! Yeah we will give him a ride." More nodding from Ryou, I always wondered why people nod on the phone. "Yeah they are here, I will. Okay Friday then." I'm about ready to grab the phone. Yami better not be trying to pick up on Ryou! "Hmm? Oh no, he isn't like that! Yeah I promise, don't worry he is very sweet! But you better not hurt him! I mean it Yami! You hurt him and I will hurt you!" What? "Stop laughing! I mean it! Okay talk to you later then!" He hung up and suddenly noticed me staring at him as Malik walked up.

"Oh good! Now I just have to say it once. Yami is throwing a party on Friday, wanted us to come and we are giving Yugi a ride." Malik looked utterly thrilled.

"Yami is having another party! Yay!"

"Ryou, what about your aunt and uncle? Usually Yami's parties are overnight type things."

"Yeah, Bakura already told me so I think I have it all worked out. Just have to talk to Yugi when he gets here." My face dropped.

"The friendship orgy is coming here?! Please tell me they are not going to Yami's party!"

"Yes they are coming here but most likely by bus so it will be a bit yet and no they aren't going, just Yugi." Malik swallowed his mouthful.

"Yugi? Isn't that the short one that looks kind of like Yami?" Ryou nodded and snagged an egg roll off Malik's plate. "Oh! Okay, yeah Yami has been trying to figure out a way to get into his pants for months!" Ryou choked.

"He what?!" Malik nods his head.

"Yeppers, Yami has been trying to find a way to hook up with him for awhile but he always has the friendship orgy around. How did he manage to invite him to this?"

"The three of us have a class together, Yugi was at my desk talking to me when Yami invited us and Yugi."

"Ah! He finally got his chance! Good for him, doubt Yugi will be a virgin for long." I choked on the piece of fruit I snagged. Ryou looked worried.

"Maybe Yugi shouldn't go then. I really don't want to see him hurt or used like that."

"Used? Who would use him?" Ryou looked ready to bap Malik.

"Yami, using Yugi just to get him in bed."

"Oh no Yami wouldn't do that!"

"But you just said…"

"I said he wouldn't e a virgin for long. Not that he would get used. Yeah Yami likes sex but his whole rep is all wrong. He has been used more than he ever used anyone. The people just say that to get pity when Yami dumps them after catching them cheating on him or something."

"Wait, they cheat on him?!" Malik nodded while munching some watermelon. "Why?!"

"Most likely because he is so forgiving and wants to have someone care about him so much he trusts way too easily." Ryou nodded at him, obviously in deep thought.

"So he wouldn't hurt Yugi? I mean, Yugi is so caring and gentle." Malik broke into a huge grin.

"Great! Maybe Yami will finally be happy!" Ryou looked like he still had his doubts about the whole thing so I decided to break in.

"Ask Kura about Yami, he is closer to him than either of us so he would know more of the true story. But I would say your friend Yugi would be safe with him. He also wouldn't have the bully problem anymore." Kura joined us at that point snagging a slice of cheese pizza off Malik's plate.

"You guys are eating all my food! That's it! I'm getting more and if you want some get your own plate!" Malik pouted and walked off to the tables again. Bakura just smirked.

"He is so cute when he gets upset like that." I nodded at Bakura.

"Yeah, I know. Oh hey, Kura. You need to tell Ryou about Yami sometime soon, he is kind of worried about how safe Yugi would be around him." Bakura busted up laughing.

"Yugi would be treated like royalty! Trust me, if that kid is as nice and caring as he seems then there isn't anything Yami wouldn't do or get for him. He is so love starved it actually makes me feel bad for him." Ryou looked at him curiously. Bakura wrapped an arm around Ryou and started to pull him off towards a quiet part of the arcade while I went to find Malik.

**Bakura's POV:**

Ryou and I walk over towards a sitting area, thankfully not many kids are here yet.

"Okay, Yami. I don't know what you have heard but I have known him for about five years now."

"I have heard he tends to go through people quick, that he uses them." I snorted, figures that is how the stories would go.

"Not true."

"Not at all?"

"No, Yami gets used a LOT, but he doesn't use people. The thing about Yami is that his father left his mother and he when he was only like two, he hasn't heard from him since. His mother was always the type that was married to her work so Yami pretty much grew up in day care and with nannies. His mother never showed up for any school functions, not sports, plays, or even parent nights. Its always been that way for him so he has this real thing about wanting to be loved, needing it. I mean, yeah Marik and I don't see our parents much, they are always going somewhere or doing something but we have their cell numbers if we need to get hold of them and they call at least once a month. I know Marik and Malik are both very close to his mom. And neither of our parents have ever missed a school function or holiday. So anyways, you can see how Yami would really want to feel like someone cared. Every time someone seemed to he would just jump in, bare his heart and do anything for them. Usually they got whatever presents they wanted or whatever it was they were after and then left him, or cheated on him. He won't tolerate that, not after his dad. But rather than people admitting they used Yami they tell all their friends he used them for the pity angle, make him look bad. It sucks, but then most people do, and not in a good way." At that point I wink at Ryou watching him blush.

"So he won't hurt Yugi, I'm glad to hear that. Yugi is just so sensitive, he really wears his heart on his sleeve." I nodded.

"I just hope Yugi won't hurt Yami, I'm really getting tired of seeing him hurt."

"No, I don't think Yugi would. Its just not in his nature. I doubt he has a malicious bone in his body."

"Good, then hopefully this will work out." I stepped closer and wrapped my arms around his waist. "And now speaking of bones in bodies…" I wink and smirk suggestively at him watching him turn beet red.

"Bakura!" I feign innocence.

"What? Are you telling me our little Ryou-chan hasn't?" He shook his head no. I know I looked surprised. "Wait, you kiss like that and you haven't ever? He shook his head again.

"No I have kissed someone else before but it never went beyond kissing."

"Okay, so, umm." He smiled sweetly at me.

"Are you wondering if I will with you? If I want you to be my first?" I swallow the lump in my throat and nod. Damn I hate how I get nervous about stuff like this with him! But he just leaned up kissing me softly. "Yes Kura, I do want you to be my first but, umm" He looked down blushing so I pulled his chin up.

"What is it Ryou-chan?" He looked really embarrassed about something.

"Well, I mean I love Marik and Malik, I really do. But my first time, umm they just can sometimes be…"

"Overwhelming?" He nodded. "Okay, I think I understand. You want the first time to just be the two of us?" He nodded again.

"You don't mind?" I smiled and shook my head. Who in their right mind would _mind_ if someone like Ryou said they wanted them to be their first?!

"No Ryou, I don't mind. I understand. But I have to ask, do you want to be with them?" He blushed even more.

"Yes, of course I do." I nod.

"Okay, I just had to make sure, I will talk to them. But you know, I don't want to put pressure on you but after the first time they will wonder when. If you don't want to have a sexual relationship with them they would understand and still love you. You know all three of us would still love you, sex or no sex won't change that." Ryou smiled wrapping his arms around me giving me a chaste kiss.

"I know Kura, and the second time can be all of us, I promise. I do want to be with all of you. But my first time I want with just you."

"Okay." I kissed him again. "Just let me know when you are ready, no pressure but I want you to be certain."

"I love you so much Kura." He nuzzled his nose against mine and I returned the gesture.

"And I you my tenshi." That was the point Malik and Marik found us.

"So this is where you two went! We were looking for you." Marik smirked at us walking up and kissing me then Ryou.

"Yeah, I just had to answer a few questions for Ryou. I see Malik is still eating." Marik smirked.

"Of course. So, you two going to play some games before we head out? Its already 4." I looked at Ryou who smiled and nodded.

"Bet I can beat both of you at that shooter game!" Marik and I smirked at each other.

"Your on."

Didn't take long and Ryou had the top score for that game. I should have known if he challenged us he knew he would win. We played a few more games before Ryou spotted Yugi. Only thing was the friendship orgy was there. Honda glaring daggers at us as usual.

"I really should talk to Yugi now, I mean if I am going to have him cover for me I need to let my uncle know tonight." He looked nervously at Honda.

"Okay Ryou, hold on." I gave him a quick kiss and walked towards the friendship orgy.

"What the hell do you want now? Planning to steal another person for your harem?"

"Shut the fuck up Honda before I make some improvements to your face." He looks like he is ready to try his luck with me, baka, but the one called Jou holds him back. I snarl showing off a fang before turning my back to him facing Yugi. "Hey Yug, Ryou needed to talk to you about Friday." I see the shock in his face, damn this is fun." He wants to make sure your guys' plans are all set for that all nighter cram on the test." Thankfully the shrimp acts pretty good and manages to hide his shock well.

"Oh, yeah! Okay we should so he can let his uncle know." Jou pipes in at that point.

"Hey Yug you goin' ta be at Ryou's all night on Friday?" Anzu looks like she is ready to ask something while stealing quick glances at Ryou. I try not to laugh at her, at least not outwardly.

"Yes Jou, we are going to study for a couple of classes we have together, make sure we have everything covered in our notes before the big tests come up."

"Ah, yeah dats' smart." Yugi nods.

"Why would you want to hang out with him?! If your not careful he might turn you too, or let his boyfriends have you." Okay, that's it, this guy is officially going to be hurting, very soon.

"Honda! That isn't nice! Ryou is my friend and if I want to spend time with him I will. Okay Bakura, where is Ryou?" I forget he most likely can't see through all the kids.

"This way." I shoot one more glare at Honda. "You and me, later." I snarl one last time before placing a hand on Yugi's shoulder leading him over to Ryou, Marik and Malik.

"Hello Yugi, was there a problem Kura?"

"No, no problem." I try for an innocent smile, I think between my failed smile and Yugi's look of fear Ryou doesn't believe me.

"Where are my manners! I'm sorry! Yugi this is Marik and Malik, Marik, Malik this is Yugi."

"Hey Yugi, nice to meet you. So going to the party with us then?" Yugi blushed quite vividly at Marik's question.

"Yes, I was hoping to. I mean if it isn't a bother?" Malik cooed and clapped his hands together.

"Oh! He is just too adorable!" Throwing his arms around poor Yugi and lifting him off the ground into a hug. "Its no wonder Yami likes him! I could just cuddle him to pieces!" Yugi looks truly scared and Ryou tries not to laugh.

"Malik dear, I think you are scaring him." Malik blinked at Ryou before looking back at Yugi still in his arms.

"Am I really scaring you?" Malik's face fell. "You don't like me?" Yugi looked truly bewildered since Malik seemed ready to break down into tears.

"No, no Malik I like you! Honest! I just wasn't expecting a hug is all." He quickly wrapped his arms around Malik hugging him back. I could see what Ryou meant about him now. Malik beamed.

"Yay! Yugi-chan likes me!" He snuggled him a bit more before putting him back down. "He is just too kawaii! Yami is so lucky!" Yugi turned a very intense shade of red and looked at Ryou questioningly.

"Yugi, I wanted to talk to you about Friday. I need to tell my uncle tonight if I hope to go. Yami's parties tend to be an overnight thing so I was wondering if maybe your grandpa would cover for me just in case? Say I am staying the weekend with you?" Yugi smiled.

"Getting away for the whole weekend huh?" He actually winked at Ryou causing both to giggle.

"I was hoping to.

"Well as long as we give him your cell number just in case they call then I don't see a problem. I'm certain he wouldn't mind, he isn't fond of your aunt and uncle to begin with."

"Thank you so much!"

"Its okay, and thank you, I mean for the ride to the party. What time are we going?"

"I think we are going at 6. Malik is going to pick me up if my uncle insists on me coming home first and Kura will get you. Yami lives right down the street from Kura so most likely we will just walk down. Is that okay?" Yugi beamed.

"Works for me! I will talk to grandpa about it tonight and let you know, just to make sure."

"Okay, call the house though. I don't want them to know about my cell or to become suspicious." Yugi nodded.

"Good idea. Okay I will call you later then! I should get back and its probably time you beat your aunt and uncle home." Ryou groaned and nodded.

"Yeah, thanks again." He gave Yugi a quick hug before Malik picked Yugi up again to snuggle him more. Marik smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Nice to have met you, hopefully we will be seeing more of you." Malik had a huge grin before setting Yugi down again.

"Oh yes! Maybe tomorrow he can eat lunch with us!" Yugi looked apprehensive.

"I don't know Malik, his other friends are already having issues over Ryou, they might not handle that so well." Malik pouted at me.

"Well if Yugi wants to come eat with us instead he can! I won't let them hurt kawaii Yugi-chan!" Yugi blushed some more.

"I don't know Malik, I will see what is going on tomorrow, okay?" This seemed to appease Malik.

"Okay, I better walk him back to his group. I'll meet you guys outside."

I placed my hand on his shoulder walking him back, glad I did when I noticed a few bullies turn away from eyeing the shrimp. I gave them a glare and think they got the message, another one off limits. When we reached his group again Honda looked ready to burst.

"What?! Your little boyfriends through molesting him already?! I saw you guys!" I snorted at him, baka.

"Honda! They did no such thing! No one hurt me or did anything bad to me, I really wish you would calm down."

"Oh I'll calm down when they learn to keep their hands to themselves!" I snarl at Honda.

"You going to be okay Yug?" He smiled up at me.

"Yes I will be fine Bakura, thank you very much though." I ruffled his hair before walking off.

Outside Malik, Marik and Ryou waited for me.

"Okay. So what are we doing?"

"Well Malik is tired so I was going to take him home for a nap."

"Yeah, why don't you guys crash for the night. I'll take Ryou home and maybe we will have a 'tutoring' session." I winked at him watching his blush.

"Okay, don't have too much fun you two!"

"Yeah yeah." I gave Malik and Marik quick kisses.

"See you tomorrow Ryou-chan!" Ryou gave Malik and Marik kisses.

"Okay, sweet dreams! Oh and if you guys call me use the house phone, alright?" Marik smirked at him.

"Yeah yeah, we know, keeping the cell secret." He gave Ryou one last quick kiss before getting on his bike, Malik doing the same.

"Well lets get you home, its twenty minutes to five." Ryou nodded and got in the car so we could be off as well. I really enjoy how he holds my hand as I drive, its very nice. When he sets his hand on my thigh it's a bit distracting, though I know he isn't aware of it. Oh well, at least I get some time with him alone.

* * *

And that is where I am ending this chapter, the next chapter will pick up when they get to Ryou's house and have a bit of the aunt and uncle in it though most of the next week will be skipped except for highlights. I hope you all enjoyed this! I have had a couple other stories floating around in my head. Thinking of writing them out but if I do I will get a couple chapters done before posting any so I don't take away time from this and HMTCAKC. Okay well until next time R & R Please!!! 


	8. Memories

Next chappie!! Hope it holds up..okay..viewpoints will be switching around again (hope no one gets angry) but I need to show what is going on at several different places. On with the story..and if it gets too confusing switching around then let me know and I will try to find another way. This is my first time writing any real citrus, so if its crap, you think I should post it instead on AFF or MM, or you like it, please let me know!

* * *

Reviews:

Chibi B-channie: Glad you like it! And well I couldn't have the uncle as the only bad guy. But not to worry! I have plans for both..Mwahahahaha

Eve-Of-Misery: Thankies..glad you are still enjoying it!

Dark Magician Girl /Hikaru: How he got there so fast is his secret....but remember Ryou was pretty pale afterwards! And yeah stuff, good and bad will be happening soon.

Esther'nEra-goddess-ofChaos: Yes actually you and one other told me and thank you so much!

Hikari's-dark-side-08:Thankies!!..Glad you are liking it..Please enjoy and hopefully this chappie won't disappoint!

Anime-fan Meepa: Thank you so much! You were actually the first to tell me and the link made it so easy to find!! (I never have any luck with the search engine on this thing!)

**

* * *

**

**Marik's POV:**

We got back to the apartment building, and looking at how exhausted Malik is I'm glad we make it. I think the adrenalin from racing here is all that kept him awake. He leaned against me as we headed to the elevator, I knew he was pretty much asleep on his feet. But he just looked so cute that way, so tempting. I lean down cupping his face in my hands as I claim his lips with my own. He opens his mouth instantly granting access while making small mewing noises, he should know by now that those noises only turn me on further. Moving my hands down his cheeks then neck I continue to deepen the kiss exploring every inch of the warm cavern. I hear the door ding, I know we can't be at our floor yet and my suspicions are verified when I hear what sounds to be an old guy clearing his throat. He does it again, guess he doesn't like the show, so I may as well give him a real one. I move my hands down from Malik's neck to his perfect little butt and lift him up pinning him between my body and the wall as he wrapped his legs around my waist. I can hear what sounds like an older woman gasp, guess he wasn't alone. I attack Malik's neck for all its worth licking and biting every inch I can get to while grinding my hips into him causing him to moan. One thing about Malik, he isn't quiet. I doubt he could be quiet if his life depended on it. I squeeze his butt as I continue to grind into him enjoying every gasp and time he groans out my name. I hear the door ding again, it's a special ding for the best floors, kind of handy for times like this. I look over and it is our floor.

"Hold on, almost home." I pull Malik away from the wall easily carrying him as he attacks my neck. "Oh baby, not much further." I hear the old woman behind us saying something about disgusting and lack of manners. That's it. I pin Malik to the hallway wall and just about rip his shirt off as I attack his chest, smirking as I hear the gasps behind us. You know if they hate the show so much why aren't they hurrying past?! I pull Malik away and continue down the hallway to our door. I hear the old couple knock on our neighbor's door, oh goody. I don't think Malik and I will make it to the bedroom today. I unlock the door and walk inside slamming the door with my foot behind us. Walking over to the couch I drop Malik down admiring the sight of his lust clouded eyes and bare chest heaving.

"Beautiful, so beautiful." I reach down grabbing both his shoes pulling them off then move up unbuckling his pants and removing those as well, thankful he went commando today.

"Marik, please."

**Okay kiddies lemony goodness here.. Not old enough or don't want to read then skip down.Thankies!**

"Yes love." I drop down to my knees taking his hardened member into my mouth licking and sucking eagerly at it while he screams out his pleasure. I continue my ministrations with my tongue as I grab the tube of lube sitting on the coffee table and liberally coat my fingers before sliding them in slowly, one finger at a time enjoying each gasp and moan.

"Marik…. Ohhhhhh….unnn…. More more…." I pick up my pace feeling his body buck before removing my mouth and my fingers as I slowly licked and kissed my way up his body. Taking one hardened nipple into my mouth sucking eagerly while I removed my pants, I released the tormented nub with one last nip to remove my shirt. "Marik… oh Marik…"

"Yes my love.. Yes..I want to hear you scream." I climb on top pulling his legs up to wrap around my shoulders as I aim myself and slowly push into his addicting warmth with a low growl.

"Yes!..more.. please more!" I slid in until I am fully sheathed and wait until he bucks his body against mine. Pulling out I thrust quickly back in and repeat relishing as he screams my name at each thrust, feeling his nails digging into my back. I shift slightly, I know every inch of his body so well I could map it out while blindfolded. I thrust in hard hitting the little bundle of nerves that makes his screams all the louder. I wonder sometimes that the glass doesn't break.

"FASTER!!…MARIK!.. OHHHH YES!!!..HARD.. UNH..HARDER!!" I comply thrusting for all I am worth, my hand traveling between our bodies to take his length and pump it in time with my thrusts. I can feel the build inside myself, it won't be long, I know his will be even faster though, his breath gasping, quick and short as his screams make less sense.

"YE…. OHHH…MARI….THERE….MO..MO..OH YES!! MARRIIIKKK!!" With the last scream I feel his seed cover my hand as his muscles clench around me cause me to fall over that edge. Pushing deeply inside him to release my own pleasure before I fall on top of him, too tired to move as we both gasp for air.

**Okay kiddies..its safe to read again!**

"mmph Marik-chan." I lift my head slightly.

"Hmmm?"

"Your heavy." I busted up laughing but rolled off him.

"Better?" He nods and then rubs his eyes.

"So sweepy." I know he has to be exhausted.

"Then get some rest beautiful." That was when I head the knock at the door. 'Who in the hell would be here now? I know it couldn't Bakura, he should still be with Ryou.' I stand up and walk over to the door, I don't worry about clothes, the only people who ever show up here, or even know where 'here' is would be Bakura or Yami, and both are used to it since they know Malik and I hardly wear clothes when home. I opened the door to two very shocked old people, the same old people that were on the elevator. "Yeah?" I lean against the doorframe smirking. "Need something or you just liked the show that much?" I watch the man puff up and the woman turn bright red, looking about ready to faint.

"We are looking for Marik Ishtar, of Ishtar Corporation." Wonder what the hell these old geezers want?

"Well you found him." I chuckle at their shocked faces. "Was there something you wanted cause you know the hall is kind of drafty." I see the woman quickly shift her eyes from where they had been. Dirty old woman, I wonder if her husband noticed.

"You have to be kidding!" I arch an eyebrow.

"If you don't have a point to get to then I'm going to take a nap. Bit worn out." I wink at the old lady and watch her turn beet red. Damn old people are funny! The man was still the only one who seemed to be able to talk., though not well.

"Well, you see.. we umm, well there is a fundraiser, are you sure you're the one we are looking for? Or perhaps the junior?" I smirked.

"There is no 'Marik junior', unless of course your counting him." I pointed towards my crotch and gave it a little shake for emphasis, gaining yet more gasps and some blushing.

"Then I suppose you must be the one we were told to invite, though right now I can't see why! There is a fundraiser. Here." With that he shoved an envelope into my hands.

"What is it for?"

"Abused kids." Now he had my interests.

"Banquet?"

"Yes?"

"Black tie?"

"Not exactly required but more formal attire is required, suits and such." I nodded.

"Okay, sign me up for four spots." He looked startled now.

"You haven't even asked the price." I shrugged and chuckled.

"Doesn't really matter, four spots. Is that all you wanted?" He still looked a bit speechless.

"Yes, I believe so, they will have someone come around to collect the money and give you your tickets.

"Good, now I need to get back to my boyfriend since he already passed out." I smirked at their shocked faces, too damn funny! "So I'll see you there." With that I turned giving my butt a little shake before closing the door knowing they still stood there in shock. I walked back over to the couch admiring Malik sleeping peacefully for a moment before I picked him up.

"hmmmm?"

"Shhh, its okay. Just me love." I carried him into our bedroom placing him in the bed before climbing in myself and pulling him closer.

"Me sweepy." I couldn't help but smile down at him and kissing his forehead.

"I know, get some rest."

"Me wuvs you." I brushed some hair away from his face.

"I know, and I love you as well." He seemed to be out at that point, I watched his even breathing and the calm look on his face. I could only pray that he would get sleep with only pleasant dreams. He started having nightmares again, I'm not sure what set it off, but the old memories came back. I can only hold him helplessly and cry with him at night when it happens, I tell him he safe now, that it is all behind him. But what he went through, that isn't always easy to let go of. I wonder sometimes how he can be so happy, but I think its because he truly loves life now. That is something I will never forget, how he looked the day I met him. I almost cry just thinking back to it.

I had gone down to the "wrong" side of town, I was bored and Kura was busy, I suppose I just wanted to pass time, I never expected what I got. He was there, barely clad even in the cold night air, standing on the street with the rest of the hookers, he just looked so out of place and scared. I planned to go into the sex shop he was standing in front of, I didn't expect him to say anything, thought maybe he was waiting for a friend there, it was a night for shocks.

**Flashback:**

I eyed the kid, he didn't look old enough to be out here but damn he still looked hot. Most likely waiting for his boyfriend or girlfriend so I figure I would just pass him on my way in and maybe get a good view of his behind.

"I can show you a better time than anything in there." My jaw drops.

"What?" He sighed as if having to deal with a slow person.

"How much are you planning to spend in there?" Really none of his business, but oh well, he has a pretty voice and was at least talking to me.

"Maybe a couple hundred, depends on what they have." He looked thoughtful.

"Two hundred, well I guess for that you can have two hours anything you want, well anything but cutting, I don't do the whole scarring thing." My jaw drops again at that.

"You're a hooker?!" He looks at me like he couldn't believe me.

"Everyone has to eat. Look, you interested or not?" He held his arms out showing off his body. "I still stand by I'm better than anything in there, whatever you want, I can do it."

"How much for the whole night?" Why was I even asking this?! But he looked like he was thinking.

"Five hundred. Whole night, same rules." I put my arm around his waist pulling him towards my car and opening the passenger door for him, closing it after he sat down. I have never picked anyone up before, and believe it or not, I have no plans to have sex with him, I don't know, I just feel like I have to get him out of there, its like seeing an orchid in a field of ragweed. He just didn't belong. As soon as I am in the car I start it and drive off.

"Do your parents know you are doing this?" He scoffs and chuckles in a humorless way.

"Who do you think puts me out there every night?" I just about snap my neck looking over at him in shock.

"Your own parents?!" He just looks out the window. Yeah, he isn't lying. His stomach growls and taking a better glance at him I could see exactly how thin he is, damn. It thankfully doesn't take long to get back to my apartment, traffic was pretty light. I bring him up, we don't run into anyone on the way, not that I would have cared. Mom and dad were in Turkey right now, or was it Greece? Either way it works for me. I can't help smirking when I hear his low whistle of appreciation at my place. He takes off what passes as a jacket walking over to me. I look down and slowly run my fingers over his ribs, I'm pretty sure he thinks we are getting 'down to business' since his eyes are closed as if enjoying the touch. But truthfully I am assessing how bad he is, I could count every rib if I wanted to. I can't keep in my sigh.

"Anything I want?" He opens his eyes looking up at me.

"Anything." He starts to move up, most likely to kiss me but I place one finger on his lips stopping him.

"Good, then first off bathroom is over there, take a nice long shower, enjoy it. I will have something for you to wear when your done, so leave the door unlocked and I will leave it on the counter." He smiles knowingly at me, I'm sure my request isn't actually odd.

"Whatever you want." He heads for the bathroom walking pretty damn sultry on the way. Fighting back the shiver and desire I go to my room. I know I have some jammies that I had outgrown. Searching for a few minutes I find them, along with a pair or boxers that should fit. So folding them I take them to the bathroom and place them inside, I only meant to be brief but he stood there in the water softly humming, it was beautiful. I turn, leaving finally to head to the kitchen.

I never said I was the best cook, but I can make simple stuff, and given how gaunt he is that would work. So scrambled eggs, fried potatoes and sausage later I have a rather large pile of food on the dining room table. He walks out of the bathroom still toweling off his hair, already dressed.

"Wow, pretty simple on your fetishes aren't you?" Motioning to the jammies.

"I suppose." He notices the food with shock written all over his face. "Going to eat or did I make all this for nothing?" The look of shock on his face is priceless!

"Are you serious?!" I nod, pulling a chair out for him and waiting until he sits to push it in. I take the seat across from him dishing some food onto my own plate. Eating about two plates myself I watch in amazement as he puts down enough food for four people. I wonder where it goes?!

"Full yet?" He looks so sheepish, its adorable!

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Don't be, I cooked it for you." His look is suspicious, guess he isn't used to anyone doing anything for him. "So, tired yet?" He looks confused but judging by the dark circles under his eyes he needs sleep.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean are you ready to go to bed?" He looks like it finally dawned on him, though I'm sure that phrase means something else to him.

"Yeah, sure baby." He smiles in a seductive way, its hard to decide if I like the seductive or cute looks better.

"Good, I'm beat. Come on, guest bed isn't made." He looks confused again, but takes my offered hand. I'll leave the dishes for morning. I head into my room pulling him behind me and climb into bed, oh how I love my bed, so soft. He climbs in and on top of me starting to nip at my neck. "What are you doing?"

"I, umm, sorry. Your right, you lead." He has that cute embarrassed look again so I pull him down to cuddle against my side, his head laying on my chest as I start to run my fingers through his hair. Judging from how stiff he feels I think I have completely confused him now. "Don't you want to… get your money's worth?"

"I already am. Shhh now get some rest, you look exhausted."

"Then why?" He starts to pull away but I tighten my grip. "You know, its still the same price, is there something wrong with me?" He looks ready to cry.

"Yes and no." I continue to run my fingers through his hair while keeping eye contact. "Your too thin, look exhausted and it seems have seen more horror than anyone should, but yet you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen." He starts crying now so I gently wipe the tears away.

"Why are you doing this? Is this your thing? Playing mind games?" That just about breaks my heart.

"No, I don't play games. I think I fell in love with you the moment our eyes met, maybe even before. I know you won't believe me, so it doesn't matter, if it takes me weeks or the rest of our lives I will prove its true." The tears really start to fall and I can see his chest heaving trying to control sobs.

"But why?! Why?!"

"Because you're my tenshi."

"NO! No, I can't be. I'm dirty, I'm used, tainted." I lift his face so we can lock eyes again since he looked down before saying that.

"Then you're my fallen tenshi, but still my tenshi and forever will be. I want you to sleep tonight, knowing your safe. Tomorrow we will talk, if you want a new life I will help you, if you keep going on the streets then I will pay you five hundred a night until I can convince you that you deserve better." I kiss his forehead lightly. "Now sleep, please." He nods and lays his head back down on my chest.

"I don't even know your name."

"Marik, and you?"

"Malik." I can't help smiling as I run my fingers through his hair, I could feel him relaxing into sleep but not before mumbling one last thing.

"Thank you… Marik."

"Always, always my beautiful tenshi." I close my eyes letting sleep claim me holding him tightly against myself, I would save him.

**End of flashback:**

I run my fingers through his hair, he was so different back then, and the following days I will never forget. How he cried the entire next day, and ate every bit of food I had in my place. I had slowly found out all the horrid details throughout the day, the beatings, the fact his parents started putting him on the streets when he was twelve, how he wasn't allowed food unless he made at least fifty bucks, there was so much more, and every bit of it made my blood boil. I knew at first he was scared it was all a sick joke, that his nightmare had gone on so long he couldn't believe it was over. So the next day I had done two things to set his mind at ease. The first being we went to my bank, I had them set up a savings account in his name only and placed forty grand in it, enough that he would have money if he ever decided he wanted to leave. His face was so shocked it was great. The second was that I called our family lawyer in Domino, had him come over and explained everything to him. He said our best chance was to have him emancipated, I would have to vouch to provide for him. It took the better part of a year but it was done, his parents were also thrown in jail, I think that is where they still are. I hired private instructors to help him with school, catch him up since he was forced to drop out when he was twelve, that didn't take long, he is very smart. Within six months he was enrolled in high school with me. Psyches, shopping trips, and enough food to feed a small country later he was recovering, becoming the person he is now. Bakura loved him instantly as well, did everything he could to help, I doubt I could have hung in the first couple weeks if it wasn't for Kura's help. But now I watch my tenshi sleep and I know it was fate, that everything was worth it to have him by my side. He shifts in his sleep hugging me tighter.

"Marik-chan, stop watching me sleep and close your eyes."

"Yes Koi." I let sleep claim me happily giving him one last gentle squeeze.

**Bakura's POV:**

I pulled up in front of Ryou's house, looks like they didn't get home early.

"Coming in?" I smirked and winked at him.

"Well I was hoping to." I love watching him blush. We grabbed our bags and he led the way inside and to his room. But this time he didn't pull out his music, I'm sure because we didn't know how long until his guardians came home.

"Anything to drink or eat?" He was already setting out our books so I walked up behind him to wrap my arms around his waist.

"Are you on the menu?"

"Kura!"

"What?" I captured his lips in a kiss and slowly moved back, bringing him with until I could feel his bed hit the back of my knees. Breaking the kiss briefly I crawled back onto his bed pulling him down as well.

"They will be home soon."

"Then I want to enjoy the time we have." I gently pushed him down onto the bed as I leaned over him dominating the kiss. Moving my mouth from his lips to follow his jaw until I found his ear and began nibbling lightly at it, making him gasp.

"Kura!"

"Should I stop?"

"No." He pushed his body up against mine and oh Ra is it going to be hard to control myself! He tangled his fingers into my hair pulling my mouth back against his, this time doing his best to dominate the kiss so it ends up a standstill. Breaking the kiss he tilts my head back covering my neck in kisses and nips.

"Mmmmmm Ryou." I unbutton his shirt to run my hands over his chest finding his slightly hardened nubs I toy with them, rubbing them between my fingers and pinching lightly relishing his mewls of pleasure as his teeth attack my neck harder. And it came crashing down when we heard a car horn, snapping Ryou back to his senses.

"My uncle!" He jumped up and dashed to the window, sure enough it was his uncle, guess a neighbor cut him off. "Damn!" He grabs our books and starts putting everything out to look as if we had been working. I walk up behind him and nibble at his ear.

"Calm down tenshi, its okay." He shakes his head no before kissing me again, only cutting it off much sooner than I would like.

"He can't know about us, he wouldn't… approve." I think I get it, I really should have known.

"Alright." I kiss him lightly on his nose making him smile. "Then we will be careful." We had just sat down to start when we heard footsteps and Ryou's door opened.

* * *

Okay…leaving it there for now! Don't worry. I will start the next chapter! Please R & R!! 


	9. Kissing and fighting

Next chappie!! Sorry it took me a bit, holiday season and all.... Hope everyone will have a great Yule!!

Reviews!

Hikari's-dark-side-08: Hope I don't get you in trouble!..I hate those lectures too....anyways.. More will be coming..the fluffiness..but this chapter is more looking at some of the people emotional/mental states..

Chibi-B-channie: Thankies!!..I did up it, but for some reason it took longer for the rating to change than the story to post....go figure. Glad I made your day though!.. … Yeah, when I wrote that it made me sad too (and yet still I wrote it..;;) But it helps show that as much as Bakura and Marik might seem tough they have a real big soft spot.

Psyche: Thank you! Sorry I kept you waiting But the next chapter after this will be much faster! Cross my heart!

Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru: Thanks! Yeah, the old people part just kind of fell in there, leave it to my warped mind..;; And just wait till Friday and the party rolls around!....but you have to get through this chapter and at least one more first!

Eve-Of-Misery: Not quite yet..but there will be some twists coming!!..

Anime-fan Meepa: Thankies! (and thankies to Chibi B-Channie for bringing in more readers! truly flattered!) Glad your melty in not the bad way! Next chapter will be up soon (anyone notice I update each story twice flipping between then to keep them even? Odd habit I realized I had gotten into the other day)

Rachel Dracon: Wow! Thankies!

InnocentDemon666: blush..Thankies! You all have been so wonderful in your reviews! hides comment from mom..shh..don't mention writing too loud! She wants me to, but I can never think up characters!.. Just stories.

Okay.. Now on with the chappie!!

**

* * *

**

**Bakura's POV: **

"And the capital of Guam?" That was when Ryou's uncle opened the door and spotted me, his face went from angry to guarded, I really don't like this guy.

"Ryou, I was not aware you would have a… guest." Ryou looked up at him before bowing his head slightly.

"Sorry sir. Bakura needed some help with his homework so I hadn't seen a problem in it." His uncle cleared his throat before looking at me.

"Is this going to become a regular thing? I mean Ryou teaching you, I thought that was what they paid the faculty to do." I growled low in my throat before he quickly turned to Ryou. "With all this _help_ you are giving I hope your grades are not suffering."

"No sir! I have kept all of my grades up, I would not allow them to fall." He nodded.

"Good, because if they do then your _friend_ here will have to find someone else to help him. Perhaps one of the teachers actually getting _paid_ for this job." I couldn't take it anymore, I really wanted to pound this guy!

"Well if any of the teachers there could explain things half as well as Ryou then the whole school might be honor roll." That got his glare off of Ryou and back on me, where I locked eyes with him. I wasn't about to lose this battle and sure enough he backed down first glancing at Ryou again, wimp.

"Dinner will be in one hour. I expect your _friend_ to leave by that point."

"Yes sir." His uncle had started to leave when suddenly Ryou's head shot up. "Oh! Sir!" He turned back around facing into the room again. "I was wondering, well Yugi and I were talking and the mid finals will be coming up not too much longer. We were thinking of maybe getting together for the weekend. Compare notes and such, to make sure we have everything." Ryou looked truly nervous.

"So in other words you wish to spend the entire weekend at Yugi's?" Ryou nodded. "To study?"

"Yes sir."

"Chaperone?"

"His grandfather." His uncle looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well since it is for school I don't see why not. But!" He looked threateningly at Ryou. "You will be home Sunday night by curfew and you will come home Friday before leaving. Collect your things for the weekend then and may leave after your aunt and I get home."

"Yes sir! Thank you very much!" He just snorted shutting the door and walking off. Ryou turned to me, his grin matching my own as I leaned forward and kissed him lightly. "I can go."

"I know baby. I'm glad. Now that sad excuse for a baboon's ass better not change his mind!" Ryou giggled before kissing me again.

"I seriously doubt he will, since it is for school." Ryou did a very over the top angelic face.

"Yeah yeah, my tenshi with black wings." He giggled and I kissed him again.

Seemed time flew by after that, way too fast. We finished my homework and even did some of my report due next week, I think all my teachers are going to be shocked, me actually turning in homework. On my way home I grabbed some burgers for dinner, figured I would veg until Ryou called later.

**Ryou's POV:**

Dinner went slow as usual, I mean, I know I eat slowly but my aunt takes forever! So I sit waiting for about ten minutes until she finishes.

"Did you want some dessert tonight?" I know the question is asked mainly of my uncle, but I doubt I could sit here much longer.

"Yes, please." The phone rang, Yes! An escape.

"I think I will pass tonight ma'am. Dinner was great." Uhg, yeah what I managed to choke down, the woman really needs to learn about spices!. "But I believe that call is most likely Yugi for me. May I be excused?" They both nodded and I dashed off, I would do the dishes later. Grabbing the hall phone I tried to hold back my excitement.

"Moshi, moshi."

"Ryou please."

"Speaking, Yugi. Hold on and let me move to my room."

"Okay." I ran up and grabbed my cordless turning it on before running back to hang up the hall phone.

"Still there?"

"No, I ran off."

"Oh ha ha. You know I doubt your other friends would ever believe you to be sarcastic." I had walked back up to my room by that point.

"I know, but their faces are beautiful when I do slip up." We both laughed about that, I could just picture Anzu looking shocked and Jou looking confused. "So have you asked your uncle yet?"

"He said it was okay!" I was trying so hard not to shout for joy but it wasn't easy! "So what did your grandfather say?"

"He said it wasn't a problem, that you need to get out and actually be a kid." He laughed kind of nervously. "Said he was glad to see me going to a party and making new friends as well."

"Oh? Doesn't he like your group?"

"Its not that, he likes them fine. He just, well he worries about me."

"Why is that?" I could tell Yugi was really embarrassed but I truly wanted to know.

"He knows that I'm not, well, interested in girls. So he always kind of worried about me being lonely. Honda never hid his views so Grandpa thought I would, umm… stay lonely."

"Oh, I see. Yugi, you're a great person, very caring. But you have to do what makes you happy. We can't change who we are attracted to, so why try to hide it. There will always be people like Honda… So does this mean you like Yami?" I could almost feel his blush through the phone as he giggled.

"I just still can't believe he invited me. Please tell me its not a cruel joke or something! That has really been on my mind, it wouldn't be the first time of someone playing a joke on me."

"No Yugi, it isn't a joke. From what I have been told Yami would never do something like that. I guess he is as worried as you are actually. But he is just better at hiding it."

"I hope your right Ryou." He sighed, I felt bad for my friend. I was just as nervous and scared of the same thing when Bakura started hitting on me.

"One thing though Yugi, what about your other friends?"

"What do you mean?" I swallowed not sure how phrase this.

"I don't think Anzu would have a problem, I don't know Jou that well… but Honda…" I left it to hang, not sure exactly what say.

"Oh. I hadn't thought of that." He was silent for a moment. "He isn't going to take it well."

"I didn't think he would."

"Ryou! What am I going to do?!"

"Well first thing is take a deep breath and calm down. I mean we have a whole week yet to see if this is even something we have to worry about."

"Yeah, Yami most likely won't even like me. Chances are he was just being nice since I was there when he invited you."

"I wouldn't count on that. Not after what I have heard. But let just take this one day at a time, okay?"

"Alright, and thanks Ryou." I couldn't help but smile.

"Well I would say you owe me, but I think this time the favors even out." Yugi actually started laughing again, which was what I was hoping. "My uncle wants me to come home first before I go over, that whole checking in with them thing. So Kura will pick you up and Malik will come get me. Do you plan to go straight home after school?"

"No, they wanted to go catch a movie right after school. I told them I had to be home by five though since you are coming over." Yugi seemed quiet about something, I figured Honda.

"Yugi, stop worrying about Honda, please. He isn't worth it. I don't mean to sound harsh but I learned a long time ago, real friends accept you, _all _of you. You don't have to hide from them. If he does try to cause trouble then I'm sure Kura, Marik and Yami will be more trouble than he would want."

"I know, I just can't help but feel guilty. Its like I'm having to choose between my friends who have helped me and the chance of someone actually really liking me, you know, _that way._"

"I know Yugi. But don't dwell on it, please. Just see how the week goes and the party on Friday before you make any decisions."

"Alright, well I have a bit of homework left to finish."

"Okay, I will see you tomorrow then."

"Bye!" With that we hung up and I lay back on my bed, this weekend was going to be great! I picked up the phone again, this time calling Bakura and letting him know about Friday. We talked for about an hour, he had me laughing most of the time until it hurt with all his stories of growing up with Marik. Too soon my uncle told me it was bedtime, standing there waiting to make sure I hung up. I bid Kura goodnight and cuddled into my bed looking forward to pleasant dreams.

The next morning went as before, get ready, eat breakfast, listen to uncle's hardly veiled dislike of Bakura, rush off to school as soon as Bakura gets there. In other words horrid until I hear his car, but getting to see him makes everything worth it. We pulled into his usual spot, Malik and Marik already waiting. Okay when I say waiting I mean they are there with their tongues so far down each other's throats the world could explode and I doubt they would notice. I couldn't pass up this chance, so I put my finger in front of my lips as we climbed out letting Kura know not to say anything. He arched an eyebrow at me but kept quiet as I sneaked over to our boyfriends.

**Bakura's POV:**

I wondered what Ryou was up to, usually I yelled at the other two to let them know we were here. So crossing my arms over the roof of my car I watched as Ryou snuck over, they really had no clue. But they got one pretty quick when suddenly Ryou grabbed both their butts and squeezed… hard. I swear I never saw Malik jump like that! Marik even squeaked! I about dropped to the ground laughing.

"Oh, was that a private kiss?" Ryou could pull the most innocent looks, utterly unbelievable when you actually got to know him. Marik smirked before wrapping one arm around Ryou's waist and tightening his hold on Malik as he pulled them both against him.

"Not at all cutie, feel free to join in." With that said he captured Malik's lips again. Ryou hesitated about maybe a second before slowly leaning forward, the kiss turning into a three way that was so damn hot my pants were quickly getting tight. Watching them kiss as small glimpses of their tongues battled for dominance was too much. Watching was great and all but I am more the 'hands on' type. Walking over I moved in between Malik and Ryou, adding my tongue to the mix as the kiss moved between couples and the four of us combined. I know we gathered an audience, I mean how many times do most people see four hot guys sharing a group kiss like this, besides on porn. About the time our kiss broke, all our eyes glazed I heard something that broke my euphoria quickly, and left my blood boiling.

"Disgusting! I can't believe they would do that in _public_!" My eyes locked on the voice, Honda glaring straight at us, Anzu was watching Ryou, looked like she was about to cry. I suppose she realized he hadn't been kidding. Jou looked confused, but then that isn't odd, Yugi couldn't become much more red, he looked completely embarrassed.

"Honda! Please don't."

"Yug! Don't you see?! Its against nature, its disgusting! I mean if they are going to be freaks then they should at least do it behind closed doors!" Yami walked up to us at that point, his eyes looked really hurt as he locked gazes with Yugi, I think I knew what was going through his head. A realization, Yugi would have to choose him or his friends, and Yami didn't feel like he stood a chance. Judging from the look on Yugi's face he knew he would have to choose as well.

"Honda, I mean it. They have a right to be happy, no one can help who they love! Please don't do this, Ryou has always been so nice to you, the two of you got along just fine!"

"Yeah but that was before I knew he was a fag! I mean now I think about all those times he tagged along with us, its gross, he was probably checking out my ass the whole time!"

"Don't flatter yourself Honda."

"What?!" I was kind of shocked at Ryou as well.

"I said not to flatter yourself. I never once checked out you ass as you so eloquently put it, sorry but your just not my type."

"What the hell do you mean by that?!" Ryou actually sighed in frustration, kind of like trying to explain something to a slow child.

"I mean just what I said. You are not my type, you don't do a thing for me, not attracted to you in the slightest. Can I make it any simpler? How about not if you were the last person on earth, does that clear it up for you?!" Honda began to stalk up towards us, I cracked my knuckles just hoping for the chance to pound him some.

"What is wrong with me then?! Huh?! What could these three have that I don't?!" Ryou still looked unfazed and completely calm, something told me this wasn't new to him.

"Where should I start?! This could take awhile." I was trying so hard not to laugh but Honda's face was priceless!

"You… You little fag!"

"Is that really the best you can do? You need to learn new insults." Honda looked ready to swing and I was more than ready to take over, so was Marik, I think Ryou knew that all along, all he wanted was to try and get Honda to throw the first punch at him, sometimes he is so smart it scares me. Honda walking right into his trap, that is until the very familiar voice of our chemistry teacher rang out.

"Honda! Ryou! What is going on here?!" He looked between Ryou staring Honda straight in the eye and Honda with his fist raised. "Honda! To the office! Ryou, come with me." This was when Honda finally noticed that Yami hadn't taken his eyes off Yugi, or the hurt look in them.

"Don't even look at my friend like that! He isn't a fag!" Yami looked a very dangerous cross between hurt and pissed as hell, I wondered briefly how long Honda had to live. Yugi actually started crying before running off, followed closely by Anzu.

"HONDA! I mean NOW!" Finally he turned to leave with Marik, Yami and myself holding the promise of pain for him in our eyes. "Ryou?"

"Oh!, yes sir! Let me just grab my bag?" He nodded and I handed Ryou his bag giving him a quick kiss on his cheek while Malik squeezed his hand before he left following our teacher.

* * *

And that is where I am ending this for now! Don't worry! I will update very soon! I just got really bad writers block after the first page of writing this but thankfully trekkie-54 kicked me in the butt again and got me writing..L..as usual..please R&R!! 


	10. Cleanup and grapes

Next chappie! Yay!…hmmm hopefully this won't take me long, insomnia, gotta love it..;… anyways just wanted to warn you that there will be POV switching around here mainly because I will have a bunch of things happening at about the same time to different people in different places... So I figured this was best! Please enjoy!

**Reviews!!**

Kaida Black: Yeah, it would have but I wanted to set something else up instead..

Kasbaka: Thank you! I'm glad it made you feel how I intended....

Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru: Thank you! Honda just makes for a good bad guy though, doesn't he?!

Handheld Uber Rei Model 05: None of the citrus zone in this one..gomen..but stick in..trust me..there will be lots more..and maybe a few that people would have to email me for..;; don't want to get kicked off!

Chibi B Channie: Glad I made your day better! And don't worry..I have..things planned....just later chapters!

Hikari's dark side 08: Thankies! And the explanation is in this chappie! So read on to find out (Yugi is very sensitive)

Esther'nEra goddess of Chaos: Exactly! But he seems to be arrogant enough to think everyone would be.

Eve Of Misery: Thankies! I'm trying really hard. My worst part is the filler between the big things, you know just little junk they go through during the week..so anyone with ideas or suggestions then feel free to speak up!....and Honda won't die..but I have… plans for him..Mwahahahaha..ahem..

Obssessed Uber Rei Model 07: I'm fast?!..Yay!..here I have been feeling guilty because I thought I was taking too long!..;;..Thankies!..That actually makes me feel a lot better!!..

Elle Fate2x1-2: Thankies! And no worries for Ryou, read on!

Trekkie-54: Thankies!!....yeah, the last two have been shorter. Gomen!! But I am trying to get them out… ;;

LavenderKat: Thankies!!....

Vixen-Ra: Thankies! Hope you continue to enjoy it!

Kuroi Kitty: I'm trying to.. ;;

**

* * *

**

**Bakura's POV:**

I watched Ryou walk off with the teacher not sure if I wanted to comfort him or pound Honda more. Damn! But at least it looked like he wasn't in trouble. I felt Malik's hand snake into my own and squeeze.

"Ryou-chan isn't in trouble, is he? Oh I hate that meanie Honda!" I smiled at him, Malik didn't hate often.

"Don't worry cutie. I doubt Ryou is in trouble, if he was then he would be going to the principle as well. We better get to class though."

"Think Honda will get in much trouble?"

"I doubt it, unfortunately." We all turned to look in surprise at Yami, who was still staring at the door Yugi had taken off into. "He didn't actually throw a punch, so most likely will just get a warning."

"Hey Yami." He turned to look at me.

"Yeah?" I motioned with my head towards the door.

"Go check on him, you'll worry yourself to death otherwise." He smirked at me before taking off to find Yugi. "Alright, alright. Time to get to class." We headed off into the school as well, though I know all three of us were worried about Ryou, maybe I will call his cell between classes. Hope he has it on.

**Yami's POV:**

I raced through the halls, I know I saw Yugi crying as he ran off but where could he have gone?! A few more turns and I found a very distressed Anzu standing outside the boy's bathroom begging someone to come out. Bingo. I took a minute to compose myself, straighten my clothes and catch my breath. Yeah I am worried, but I don't need to go advertising it! Walking up behind her I was slightly surprised she didn't even notice me while standing in front of the door.

"Have you laid claim to this bathroom or can other people still use it?" She turned around with a shocked look on her face as I arched an eyebrow. But she still hadn't moved, now she seemed frozen, and blushing. Oh this day just gets better. "So can I pass or should I just go find a bush outside?" Wow, I didn't know she could turn that red! She looked back and forth between myself and the door, obviously debating on letting me passed as I sighed in agitation she finally moved aside.

"Sorry Yami, I just umm… one of my friends…" I cut her off, Yugi is obviously upset and I don't have time for this.

"Whatever." I know it sounded rude but her feelings weren't the ones I was worried about. Stepping into the bathroom I looked around, not seeing anyone I started walking down trying the stall doors. Second to last one I heard a sniffle so pushing on the door gently I was surprised to find he hadn't locked it, most likely didn't even think about it since he was curled up on top of the toilet with his face buried in his knees. "Yugi?" I heard him sniffle again.

"Go away."

"What?"

"Please just go away. I really don't feel like being teased, you can pick on me later, okay?" I was hoping he didn't realize who he was talking to.

"Yugi, why would I pick on you?" I heard another sniffle as one arm started to uncurl showing a swollen amethyst colored eye, well what wasn't red from crying anyways.

"Y-Yami?" Now he looked afraid, great, this day couldn't get worse. Crossing my fingers I bent down a bit and slowly ran my fingers through his hair.

"Yeah, now what is with the water works?" He brought his face up from his legs and rubbed at it with his sleeve.

"I just… I mean… what happened… outside." Obviously having trouble defining it, maybe embarrassed?

"You can't control idiots, no matter how hard you try. Now come on, you keep rubbing with your sleeve like that and your eyes will be too raw to even see!" So saying I stepped forward quickly and wrapped my arms around him, picking him up bridal style while he squeaked in surprise.

"Y-YAMI! What are you doing?!" I carried him over by the sinks before carefully setting him on the counter and grabbing some towels.

"Helping." I smirked at his look of confusion while I wet the towels with cold water and placed them over his eyes enjoying his sigh of pleasure.

"That feels so much better."

"Yeah, helps take some of the swelling and soreness away. Now lean back a bit, try to relax." I heard his slight snort, can't blame him though, not after that scene. I gently pushed him back against the wall and ran my fingers slowly through his soft hair watching him visibly relax. I ran my finger over his cheeks and down his neck before sliding along his shoulders, moving under his jacket and kneading small circles in his tense shoulders.

"Yami?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because your shoulders are tense, you will feel a lot better once relaxed."

"That isn't what I meant."

"Oh?" I could see the blush growing on his cheeks.

"Okay, partly. But I meant in general. Inviting me to your party, coming in here and taking care of me. All of this. Why?"

"Would you prefer I didn't?"

"Its not that. I'm just…"

"Just what?" I started to wonder if he would answer when it seemed to take him awhile.

"Afraid."

"Afraid of what?" I could feel him tense up again, oh way to go Yami, good job at helping him! "Lets get your jacket off, okay? Make this a lot easier on me." I started to pull his jacket off and he didn't fight against it at all, which surprised me. But I didn't show it, instead I continued to rub his shoulders and then work down his arms.

"I lose either way." He looked so sad and lost. I lowered my head until our foreheads rested against each other's.

"I'm sorry Yugi, I wish you weren't in this position. But it seems Honda is very set in his beliefs." He sat up straight then and looked at me starting to blush. I wonder if it just sank in the position we were in? Or maybe that it was me? Do I make him uncomfortable?

"Umm, Yami… thank you.. I mean… well this… and… and comfort… well…" I placed a finger on his lips since he didn't seem able to say what he wanted anyways.

"Its okay Yugi, I mean that. I only hope I helped at least a little?" He smiled at me, his smile radiates in his eyes, I think I could always get lost in that smile.

"You helped a lot. But I think I made us both late." He looked down at his shoes, obviously ashamed. "Sorry." I couldn't help chuckling.

"Oh no, whatever shall I do?! I'm late and just might get a detention, my world is over." He looked up surprised and I winked watching him blush again.

"Must be a pretty sad world if that's all it takes to destroy it." He smirked at me, smirked! I was shocked, but very intrigued as well, this was a side to him I wasn't expecting. I threw my arm dramatically over my face.

"Yes! My secret is out! My life is sad." Hearing his laughter was wonderful.

"You could always get a hobby. I hear knitting is fun." I looked up into his smirk and tapped his nose with my finger.

"And if I do that you get to wear my first hideous creation, also known as a sweater or what should be a sweater." We both laughed a little bit more. "So you ready to go face our detentions?" He groaned a bit.

"Yeah, I'm sure by this point we will both have them." I nodded, after all homeroom was more than half over. "Yami."

"Hmmm?"

"I mean it, thank you." I leaned up and kissed his forehead.

"Anytime Yugi. I mean that. But come on." I lifted him carefully off the counter handing him his coat. "Lets get to class." Luckily my class was right next to his so I walked him to his door before parting ways to deal with my own teacher. I could hear his teacher give him detention before the door even closed. I walked into my class looking the teacher right in his eye.

"Well Yami, so glad to know you shall grace us with your presence today after all." I shrugged. "Care to explain why you are late?"

"No."

"Then you will have detention after school."

"And yet somehow I still live." He glared at me a second, guess that wasn't the answer he wanted.

"Take your seat." I walked over and fell into my chair next to Bakura.

"Everything okay with Yugi?"

"Yeah, just upset because of baka boy Honda."

"He still coming to the party."

"I think so, I _hope_ so." And I meant that, I truly hoped he would but I knew he was in a bad spot, having to choose possible romance or his friends. The fact that he didn't know if I am serious or even what I am offering doesn't help my case. "Kura."

"Yeah?"

"How did you convince Ryou that you were serious?" He laughed, and not quietly. I think over half the class turned to look at us.

"With one hell of a credit card bill!!"

"What?!"

"Well the short version. Showed up at his house with a lie about study group for his uncle, pretty much kidnapped a willing Ryou, took him to the mall to meet up with Marik and Malik and spent the whole day shopping, buying him about half the mall." Bakura smiled thinking back to it I think, a real smile that only those of us close to him actually get to see.

"I don't know if that would work with Yugi though."

"Yeah, he seems more the quiet romantic type, so shy and all. You know you could always ask Ryou."

"Yeah, I might."

"Might?"

"Okay, yeah I will." The bell rang so now it was off our classes.

**Ryou's POV:**

I felt my stomach sink as I followed my chemistry teacher but told myself if I was in real trouble then I would be on my way to the principle with Honda. Speaking of Honda, damn I'm pissed! I had a perfect plan too! All he had to do was swing and we wouldn't have to deal with him at school for awhile. We reached the temporary chemistry classroom, they said the real one should be ready next month. He walked in and offered me a seat while he sat comfortably on the desk.

"Ryou, I have to say I'm sorry, I blame myself for the situation you are in now." Okay, now I am completely lost!

"Umm, sir, you didn't make Honda believe how he does."

"No, I didn't. But I was the one that asked you to tutor Bakura. I can't help but feel I sent the lamb into the lion's den." I couldn't stop laughing, I know he thought I had flipped completely but it was just too funny!

"Sorry." I wiped the tears away and tried to get my laughter under control so I could talk.

"Ryou, I'm serious here. I have heard some of the rumors about Bakura and his little group. I had hoped that you would be mentally grounded enough to not get sucked into their twisted little world." Okay, now I was torn between laughing and being pissed as hell, after all he was talking about my boyfriends.

"I'm serious too, I was never 'dragged' into anything. No one forced me, threatened me, bribed me or tried to influence me at all. I have heard some of the rumors as well, and they are just that, rumors! For the most part not true. Even if you hadn't asked me to tutor him I would most likely still be in the relationship. I found out that one of my… hobbies caught Bakura and Marik's eye, Bakura was determined to meet me before the opportunity came up. But I do want to say thank you for that. Getting to know Bakura, Marik and Malik has been the best thing to happen to me in over four years, I seriously mean that." He looked utterly shocked.

"Ryou I can only pray you are telling me the truth, but if not, then please remember you can come to me, that I will do everything I can to help."

"Thank you for your concern, but let me ask you a couple things. One, has my work, amount or quality, slacked off in any way?" He thought for a minute.

"No, your work has not suffered."

"Second, Bakura, how many assignments has he missed since I started tutoring him? How is the quality of his work?"

"I would have to say, surprisingly he has turned in all assignments when due and the quality is over one hundred percent better." I could see that he was trying to figure out my point.

"So then, if I was the one dragged into their world why would Bakura change? And shouldn't my work be suffering?" Realization dawned on him.

"I see your point. But how is your uncle taking this? I couldn't help but notice his concern for you keeping your grades up." I swallowed the lump down.

"He… doesn't know." I looked up at him pleadingly. "Please don't tell him! Please, I don't know what I would do without them and I know my uncle wouldn't approve."

"I understand and I won't tell him." I looked up at him in gratitude. "But if I ever see a mark or think those three might be harming you in any way.."

"They wouldn't! I swear they would never hurt me! They only come off so cold and distant because they are afraid of getting hurt. I mean that, especially Malik, he wears his feelings on his sleeve." He nodded.

"Okay, well then for all of your sake I hope this does work out as you want it to. Let me write you a pass so you won't get detention." With that he did write my note, I thanked him again and left for my homeroom, I think I had about three minutes left until the bell rang. On my way to my first class after homeroom Malik crossed my path, I say crossed because he literally came from out of somewhere to my side tackling me to the ground and covering my face and neck in kisses.

"Ryou-chan!! Your okay! I was soooooo worried!!" He had the biggest grin so I caught his lips for a deeper kiss to calm him, thankfully it worked.

"Its okay Malik, my teacher was just worried if I was okay, nothing bad! Not like he would flog me or something." I smiled at his blush.

"But I was still worried!"

"Thank you, but since our audience is moving on perhaps we should as well? You know, getting to class and all that." He smirked at me.

"Or I know where an empty classroom is." He winked and I blushed.

"Sorry koi but I have a test in my next class I can't miss."

"Spoilsport!" We shared one more deep kiss after standing up. "But somehow I love you anyways."

"You just can't resist my charms."

"Or that cute butt in leather pants!" I think my blushed turned up to neon levels.

"Okay… classes, now cutie!" After that we both parted our own ways until lunch.

**Yami's POV:**

**The rest of my day seemed to drag, I swear at times the clocks actually moved backwards! Lunch was usual, Seto still trying to beat me at a game, any game. Today was backgammon, it was actually fun. Yugi was with his friends, I tried to keep an eye on him. Honda seemed to be ranting at their table about something, and by the look of fear and the cringing Yugi was doing I had a pretty good guess. The Foursome as they have now been dubbed actually stopped kissing to look at me, Bakura speaking up first.**

"Stop growling Yami, save it for off campus, don't worry, we _will_ get him." I hadn't realized I was growling. I nodded to Bakura and tried to pull my eyes away. Malik looked over at Yugi.

"Poor Yugi-chan! Well at least this makes you better and better every second!" Ryou stifled a giggle, not well though before speaking.

"I doubt Honda has any idea what he is doing, that Yugi is exactly what he hates." Yugi looked over at us, I wasn't certain if the look was longing or sorrow but Honda caught where he was looking and glared at us. He didn't try to say anything though, or come over which made me wonder what the principle threatened him with. The bell rang and I took note that Yugi hadn't touched his lunch at all.

My afternoon dragged through as slowly as my morning, the few classes I had with Yugi didn't help since he wouldn't look at me even. I think I caught him looking a couple times but he turned his head back too fast and I am only basing my guess on the blush painting his cheeks. Finally the ending bell for the day came, and I remembered I had detention. I debated on skipping it until I remembered Yugi also had gotten one. I headed to the room actually feeling happy for having this, I know its odd but at least I would get time with Yugi! I looked out a window and saw Honda outside with a trash bag cleaning the school, oh that had to suck! I couldn't help laughing the rest of the way to class. Walking into the detention room the assigned teacher looked up at me in surprise.

"Yami! Your actually coming to one of your detentions?!"

"Yeah, I thought today you should be privileged." I smirked and the teacher laughed. "So who else do I get to pass the time with today?" He looked at the paper.

"Actually only one, surprising too. Yugi, never thought I would see his name on here. You better not pick on him Yami! He is a very sweet boy!"

"Yeah, I bet he would be even sweeter with a bit of caramel sauce."

"Yami! I'm not kidding!" I held up my hands defensively.

"Don't worry, I won't harm him, well unless he begs." He only shook his head and waved me off so I headed back to the couch. It is kind of nice that this room has two couches as well as the desks. Not that they are the most comfortable couches, but still better than a desk when you don't have work to do. I sprawled out on the most comfortable of the two and waited, beginning to wonder if Yugi was even going to show when the door opened slowly and a head of tricolor hair peeked in.

"Sorry I'm late! I had to turn in a paper…"

"Its okay Yugi, I'm just surprised you even have detention." He blushed and stared at the ground.

"I was late to homeroom."

"Ahhh, I see. Well why don't you take a seat and get comfy for the next hour." He actually looked at the room finally and noticed me, a brighter blush covering his cheeks. I wonder if it was just because I was here, or maybe the fact I had taken off my jacket and unbuttoned my dress shirt revealing my tight tank top underneath? I raised my hand and with one finger motioned him to come over. He did, but blushing all the way. The teacher looked up watching us, a slightly worried look on his face.

"Care to get comfy?" I smirked up at him enjoying the red coloring on his face. "Take off your jacket." He looked startled but complied laying it over a chair as I had done with mine. I took his hand and tugged lightly pulling him closer. "Lay down with me."

"Umm.." He looked between the teacher and myself, unsure. The teacher was watching us pretty close, I think trying to decide if he needed to come rescue Yugi.

"**Its okay, he won't care." **

"Are you sure? He seems to." I chuckled.

"Naw, he is just making sure I don't pull out caramel sauce." He looked so confused for about a second before smirking.

"Aren't these couches dirty enough?"

"I don't know, we could always add a few more stains." His jaw actually dropped and his blush came back full force, I couldn't contain the laughter that rocked my body. "Come here." I jerked slightly on his arm making him fall onto me and wrapped my arms around him as I rolled onto my side so that he could lay on his back. "Glad you made it."

"You doubted I would?" Have I mentioned how much I love that smile?!

"Well I was starting to get worried." He shook his head.

"No, I just had to turn something in, then Honda caught me for a second and bitched about his punishment." I snickered.

"I saw."

"Yeah, it is funny." I ran my fingers through his hair watching as he relaxed into my arms.

"So your not ditching out on my party are you?"

"No, I wouldn't. I already said I would go."

"Good." I absently started tracing his facial features, drawing closer as my fingers ghosted over his lips, but before I could claim said lips someone cleared their throat rather loudly and Yugi's eyes shot open.

"Everything okay Yugi?" His blush returned.

"Yeah, umm… we're fine." The teacher looked skeptically at us.

"Hey, pull over my bag." Yugi looked confused but did as I asked. I had to almost lay on top of him to reach it still, but I wasn't complaining! I pulled out a paper bag. "I noticed you didn't each lunch."

"It wasn't very comfortable at the table today."

"I gathered." I pulled out a bag containing grapes and removed one grape. He went to reach in the bag and I swatted his hand away, receiving a hurt look. "Open."

"What?"

"I said open, as in open your mouth." He looked doubtful but still slowly opened his mouth until I could place the grape inside while he blushed. After a few grapes he calmed down, not blushing nearly as much and it quickly turned into a game of me getting the grapes in his mouth without him catching my fingers, he actually caught me more than a few times but never bit down so it didn't hurt, though the game did have us laughing most the time. After the grapes I pulled out a package of petit fours watching his eyes light up.

"You know you are going to regret giving me all this sugar." He smirked.

"Oh?" I watched him finish off the second little cake and lick my fingers clean causing a shiver to run through my body.

"Yes, I'm told I'm quite the handful when on a sugar high."

"Well then, this should prove interesting."

* * *

And that is where I am leaving this chappie! Sorry about that but I have soooooo much x-mas baking to do..;;..but next will be HMTCAKC updated…hopefully those will be up MUCH faster! 


	11. Sugar and Oops!

Next Chappie of One Dance!! Please no lynching for taking too long!! Okay my muse in charge is a hentai… so if you don't lie citrus in large amount of citrus then this will be a very short chappie for you!! I will mark where the safe stops and ends. Anyways, rather than my babble… Please enjoy!

**Reviews:**

Thankies go out to Eden's Chaos, Chibi B Channie, Anime-fan Meepa (Illegal Aliens PLEASE!!!!..chibi eyes), trekkie-54 (enjoy! The middle/endish is just for you! Thanks for kicking my butt into working on this again!), jazpurz-08, Eve-Of-Misery, Hikari's-dark-side-08 (thank my sister's divinity and pb fudge, I think she made my muse hyper),Kaida Black, Esther'nEra-goddess-ofChaos, Bakuraslilprincess, Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru, Kuroi Kitty, major-rocket-fan, red convoy, Demon fritillary (actually loved your review and I am honored! If enough people really want unwell to continue I could try, and at the end it was Ryou helping him so that is the way it would lead.), Daemon rara-avis! Thank you all again!! hands out cookies and x-mas candy! You people made my x-mas season!!

**Yami's POV:**

After the cakes I pulled out some chocolate dipped strawberries, yeah I had called the local deli to deliver this stuff. After about two of them Yugi could not stop giggling.

"So you want to go do something after this?"

"Sure! What do you want to do?" I chuckled.

"Was going to ask you that." I took a bite of the strawberry only to get a huge shock as I was suddenly attacked by Yugi, his mouth covering mine as his tongue pressed between my lips desperate for entrance. More than a bit shocked my mouth fell open easily, though the shock only deepened when he grabbed the bite of strawberry from my mouth and ate it quickly, laying back down with a smug smile as I could only stare open mouthed.

"My strawberries." He giggled more and I think I now understood what he meant by handful.

"Yugi?"

"Hmmm?" He looked up at me, his eyes full of innocence and mischief, how both could play in those depths at once I had no idea, but they did. "Something wrong Yami?" I shook my head to clear it.

"No, you just caught me off guard is all."

"Oh, okay." He grabbed my hand holding the rest of the strawberry and nibbled at it slowly. Oh great, this is handful, I had to wonder if all these treats had been a mistake after all.

"Do you have to call anyone?" He sat straight up, his eyes going huge.

"Grandpa!"

"What?"

"Grandpa doesn't even know I got detention! I bet he is so worried right now!" I took out my cell and handed it to him.

"Here, give him a call, let him know we are going out after this." He gave me this smile that made my insides melt.

"Thank you!" He punched in some numbers, I was suddenly thankful my cell would remember those numbers, and waited. "Hello Grandpa! Guess what! I got detention but that is okay because Yami is here and he is really, really nice and is feeding me all kind of food so we were going to go hang out afterwards is that okay?!" I stared at him in shock wondering how anyone could get all that out in one breath. "Yeah I've had some sugar, but not that much! Promise! Please!… Oh thank you grandpa!! Yeah I'll be home by nine I promise! Bye-bye and love you lots!" He hung up and handed the phone back to me.

"So I have to have you home by nine? That shouldn't be a problem then." He smiled that huge smile again and hugged me, oh this was definitely turning into a wonderful day! I picked up another strawberry, holding it in front of his lips. I knew I was in trouble when a playful smirk tugged at those beautiful lips before he leaned forward ever so slightly and just barely brushed his lips against the candy covered fruit. I hadn't realized I stopped breathing as his small pink tongue slowly left his mouth tracing over the end of the fruit as though mapping out every detail of it as his eyes fell closed. His lips softly covered the coated end of the strawberry, I could feel the gentle tugging as he sucked off the chocolate. Suddenly my pants were not so comfortable anymore. He finally released the strawberry, almost completely devoid of chocolate, with one last lick to the end of it before moving his mouth up again and his teeth slowly biting off a small piece.

"So where did you want to go again?" Mischief danced merrily in his eyes, I definitely was not expecting this side of him. I finally released my breath in a ragged exhale, I know my eyes showed my hunger since it was all I could do not to ravish him right there.

"Was there somewhere you had in mind?" He picked up a fresh strawberry and rubbed it teasingly against my lips, tracing them before his lips brushed over my skin until finding my ear, his teeth nibbling at it. That is my weak point and right now was taking all the self control I was quickly losing not to rip at his clothes. "Yugi… do you… have any… oh Ra… idea… what you are…." I couldn't help the gasp as I felt him begin to suck at my ear. "Doing to me?" I couldn't control myself anymore and I threw the strawberries to the ground as I rolled on top of him claiming his lips in a lust filled kiss, my tongue desperately seeking entrance that was so willing given. I could vaguely hear the teacher clearing his throat but I could care less at that point as I explored every inch of that warm, sweet cavern.

"Yami! Yugi!" We both broke the kiss gasping to look over at the teacher. "If the two of you are done with your foreplay then how about getting out of here. I'll write you off as having stayed the whole time." I couldn't help smiling as I climbed off Yugi pulling him into a sitting position.

"Thank you sir."

"Yeah, yeah. Just get, I'm not into voyeurism." I reached down to grab our bags but was shocked when Yugi jumped on my back as I straightened back up.

"Give me a ride?" He traced my ear with his tongue sending yet another shiver through my body. "Give me one now and I'll give you one later." Oh Ra! I held one bag in each arm and waited as he wrapped his legs around my waist and his arms around my shoulders.

"Ready?" My voice was so strained with need it sounded odd even to my ears.

"All ready." He squeezed tighter grinding his groin and obvious erection into my back making me let slip a moan.

"Good." I walked as quickly as I possibly could given I was holding both bags, him on my back and my obvious problem in my pants, but I still managed to move at a rather fast walk out of the building and towards my red Chrysler crossfire SRT6 coupe. I unlocked the passenger door and let Yugi down to climb in which he thankfully did quickly. I threw both bags into the trunk of my car before I practically ran around to my side. I heard someone yell my name out and looked up to see Honda walking our way. No fucking way! I unlocked my door and climbed in, locking the doors and quickly started the car. Though driving off was delayed as Yugi climbed over and straddled my waist kissing me deeply before moving down to nip and kiss at my neck. I looked up to see Honda had stopped dead in his tracks, I think too shocked to even move seeing Yugi practically ripping my jacket off my body as his lips continued their assault. I shifted into reverse and took off, almost out of the parking lot before telling Yugi to get in his seat, I would have sooner but didn't want the risk of how Yugi might react if he knew Honda had seen us. Tomorrow wasn't going to be fun, but since Yugi wouldn't take his hand off my thigh it looked like today was going to more than make up for it!

"Oh! Is this one of those new canned coffees? I've heard they are really good."

"Haven't you" I gasped "had one?"

"No, no one would let me."

"You can have that one." I couldn't hold in the whimper as his hand moved higher before leaving my thigh to open the can.

"You don't mind?"

"No, I have more."

"Thank you Yami-chan!" He opened the can and drank half of it down in the first go.

"You going to be okay with caffeine like that?" He giggled cutely.

"I'm absolutely…" He slowly ran his hand up my thigh until his fingers teasingly barely brushed against my bulge causing me to gasp and my hips to buck slightly. "perfect."

"Yes… you are."

"So where are we going?"

"My house."

"Oh?" I nodded as I pulled down the street, I think this was the fasted I ever made it home. Yugi actually looked around at that point. "Wow… the houses are so big."

"Yeah." I pressed the button on the garage door opener and pulled in. "Come on."

**XXXXXXXX Anyone not liking lemons or old enough to read them then please skip down until you see more "x"s!! Thank you! XXXXXXXXXX**

"Okay." He climbed back across the seat and into my lap claiming my lips again. Have to reach my room, have to keep some control. I grabbed his butt pulling him flush against me as I climbed out, as soon as we were free of the car I could feel his legs wrapping tightly around my waist, his lips covering every inch of skin they found in kisses. I stumbled up the stairs and down the hallway to my room, throwing open the door I walked over to my king size bed and set Yugi down, watching as he quickly climbed to his knees and started to pull my shirt off. I was more than happy to help but my breath caught in my throat as I felt his warm tongue trace my nipple. I knew I was losing what self control I had left. I quickly unbuckled my pants, jerking them and my boxers down before kicking them to the side. Yugi's eyes widened slightly as he lowered a trembling hand to stroke my hardened flesh.

"Are you sure that will even fit?" I was shocked.

"Yugi, have you ever done this before?" The mischief came back into his eyes as he started to pull his own shirt off.

"No." I ran my fingers down his chest tracing every line.

"Your still a…" He smirked up at me as he unbuckled his own pants and quickly shed them, followed by his boxers.

"Virgin? Not for long." His mouth crashed against mine in another needy kiss I happily deepened as I climbed onto my bed with him.

"Are you sure?" His hand ran down my stomach to wrap small fingers around my length before stroking it softly.

"Very sure."

"Yugi. Beautiful Yugi." I pushed him back on the bed, one hand reaching to my nightstand drawer for a tube of lube. I kissed him again before trailing small kisses along his jaw and neck savoring every mewl and plea for more. I opened the tube and squeezed a generous amount onto my fingers as my mouth found its target, his small hardened nub beckoning my tongue to play as his back arched into my touch. I slipped one coated digit into his tight entrance as I continued my assault on his perfect chest. I worked my finger in him a few strokes before adding a second, cooing sweet nothings and telling him how beautiful he was as his body writhed under me. Soon I slipped the third and final finger in, hearing his sharp intake of breath at being stretched. I moved back up covering his mouth with my own, beckoning his tongue to dance with mine as I moved my fingers in a scissoring motion to fully prepare him.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes! Please Yami!" I removed my fingers, chuckling at his whimpers and mewls at the loss of sensation. Quickly coating my member I climber on top of him, sliding my legs between his as he wrapped them tightly around me. I positioned myself at his entrance, feeling the welcoming heat so close as my tip brushed against it causing us both to gasp.

"Yugi, look me in the eye." He turned lust clouded eyes to me, I had never been so turned on or captivated in my life. "Are… are you absolutely certain? You can't take this back later, are you sure you want to give this to me?" I was hoping I had enough control to back down if he said no, right now it took everything I had not to plunge in.

"Yami, I adore you, I love you. I have dreamed about this moment, about giving this to you since I first saw you over a year ago. Please Yami! Take me."

"Oh Yugi, _my_ beautiful Yugi. Thank you my love." With that I drove quickly into his heated velvet depths. His back arched up into me and it took everything to stay still as his body adjusted to my intrusion.

"Yami… it hurts." I kissed away the few tears that fell.

"Look in my eyes Yugi." I waited until those amethyst depths locked with mine. "Please relax, it won't hurt so much if you relax and I promise it will feel so incredible you will forget it ever hurt at all. Please koi, just try to relax and trust me." He nodded and kissed me softly as I felt his body slowly relax around my length. I waited until I felt his hips move slightly up against me. I slipped one arm under his back, my hand holding his shoulder to keep him from moving away as my other hand slid down to his hip, then under, lifting his butt slightly to allow me to drive deeper. I slowly pulled out until only the tip remained before plunging back in, both of us gasping at the sensations it caused. I continued to move slightly with each thrust in until I found it, the spot that suddenly had Yugi arching into me as my name tore from his lips, that special bundle of nerves that I now had aim for. This was his first time and I was going to make sure it was everything he ever dreamed and more. I plunged into his heated depths over and over, ramming that same bundle of nerves as his screams and pleas for more and faster rang from the walls. I released his butt and moved my hand up, finding his and entwining our fingers. I knew I wouldn't last much longer as our pace continued to increase, his own length trapped between our bodies caught in the continuous friction of our movements. I hissed as I felt his nails sinking into the skin of my back.

"Y-Yami!"

"Yugi." I growled out between gasping breaths as best I could.

"I… I… Oh Gods YAMI!!" I felt his muscles suddenly tightening, almost as if his body were trying to squeeze my own member off to keep inside him. Grunting I continued to thrust into the amazing tightness until the euphoric feeling of my own release overtook me, white dancing behind my eyes as I thrust myself as deeply as I possibly could into my lover before loosening every drop of pent up desire my body had held.

"Yugi." I was barely able to hold myself up as it felt my entire body had melted into that orgasm leaving me weakened but with the most delightful tingling sensation coursing through me.

"Yami… that was…"

"Amazing."

"Yeah." I leaned down and kissed him lightly before pulling out and rolling to the side off of him. I smiled at the soft whimpers my departure from his body brought and pulled him against myself, his head nestled on my chest as I pulled a blanket up to cover our bodies. I felt something stabbing my lower back and reached under to pull out the tube of lube. I made sure the cap was in tight before dropping it to the floor. I ran my fingers slowly through Yugi's hair enjoying the soft texture.

"Yami?" I could hear him stifling a yawn.

"Yeah koi?"

"I'm sleepy."

"Then get some rest, its only four, we have plenty of time."

"Okay." I felt his breathing even out before I reached over and set my alarm giving us three hours before he had to be home. Enough time for showering, snuggling, eating and anything he might want to do. I closed my own eyes and smiled as sleep drifted over me.

**Malik's POV:**

I lay on Kura's couch in the game room, drawing pictures on Ryou's stomach with my finger while we watched Marik and Kura play pool.

"So we really get you all weekend?" He smiled up at me.

"Until Sunday night." I grabbed the edge of his shirt where I had pulled it up to draw and finished removing it from his body.

"Good." I leaned down and claimed his lips in a feather light kiss before continuing to place little kisses along his jaw.

"Mmmmmm Malik, that tickles." He giggled as I toyed with his earlobe.

"Good, I love when you squirm under me." I nipped playfully at his ear enjoying the gasp as his body pressed tighter into mine. His hands moved up tangling into my hair as he pulled my face back to his and did his best to dominate the kiss, actually succeeding for most of it. Seems little Ryou-chan can easily be both roles. I let my hands play freely over his chest enjoying the gasps and whimpers of pleasure.

"Malik." He started tugging my shirt off as his fingers began to roam my body as well. I sat up and straddled his legs, pulling my shirt off while looking down at him. He lightly grazed the skin of my chest with his fingers. "Your so… perfect." I couldn't help blushing a bit before leaning down to capture his lips again.

"So are you koi." My hands moved down to his belt starting to pull it loose in order to free the bulge I could feel forming. His hands suddenly grabbed my own.

"Malik, love. I can't. I… haven't before, I can't go home limping." I kissed his lips lightly again.

"Then we won't. But you can't go home with this either." I ran my hand over the bulge as his hips bucked up into my touch. "Let me help you with that. Please Ryou-chan." He nodded once before closing his eyes and that was all I needed. I quickly undid his belt and pants, climbing off as I pulled his clothing free of his body. I let my eyes roam over every inch, enjoying the perfect porcelain that is his skin before they settled between his legs and the engorged flesh there twitching in the cooler air. I let my hands roam his body as my mouth sought his chest, toying with his nipples until I had both hardened to their fullest. I started kissing and licking a trail down his taunt stomach. "Do you want more love?"

"Yes." I moved my mouth lower until I reached the treasure between his legs and nuzzled it lovingly before licking the small drop of dew from the tip as he gasped and bucked his hips.

"More?" I licked my lips in anticipation of tasting him shortly.

"No." My head whipped to face him.

"What?!" I felt ready to cry, even so turned on he didn't want me to do this?!

"Take your pants off." Did I hear him right?

"What?!" His hands reached out, pulling at my belt. "Are you sure?"

"Get them off or I will rip them off." I didn't need any more encouragement though I couldn't help but wonder what he had in mind. I quickly stripped my clothes off and threw them to the side as Ryou gazed at my body with lust filled eyes, his hands reaching out to grab my waist pulling me closer as he lifted his head and placed small kisses along my own heated length. I couldn't stifle my moan of pleasure.

"Ryou…"

"HOLY FUCK!" I heard Marik shout but at this point wasn't really up to caring.

"Straddle my head." I suddenly understood what he had planned while his hands tugged pleadingly at my hips. I knew Marik and Bakura were watching us by now and that only turned me on more, I briefly wondered if it did the same for Ryou as I carefully straddled his face, his hands guiding my hips in place as he continued to shower me in kisses. I felt Ryou's warm tongue slip out and trace a circle on my head sending lightening jolts of pleasure through my body. I glanced over at the sound of more clothes hitting the floor to see Kura and Marik stripping each other while never taking their eyes off us.

"Your uke this time Marik, get on your knees." I heard Bakura walk over to the table near us, I knew he was grabbing the lube.

"Hurry up Kura!" I giggled before lowering my head, I knew Ryou was aware of them as I could feel his body chuckling under me. I licked lightly at the new dew drop before tracing his head out with my tongue. My mouth opened in a gasp though as I felt his hot mouth encompass my own need, his hips bucking up, pushing himself into my mouth. I took the hint happily and began to suck greedily at his flesh while feeling him doing the same in return. A moan escaped my throat as I felt him move all the way to my base, he knew how to deep throat but as he started humming I almost lost it. Oh damn is he good! I started to suck harder, lightly grazing my teeth on his flesh before taking him all the way in and down my throat as well. The way we were going neither would last long. I heard the sound of grunting and flesh hitting flesh. Glancing out of the corner of my eyes I saw Kura taking Marik from behind, both watching us. I moved my mouth down and began to lick at Ryou's length as if it were the best lollipop in the world, earning a moan from Marik.

"Fuck! I'm not going to last long watching those two!"

"Faster damn it Kura! Pound me!" I could feel Ryou let go of my own length to look over at the two, moaning at the sight. I felt Ryou's hips buck lightly up at me again as he turned back and took my flesh again, moving his mouth and tongue over every inch. "Malik." I looked over at Marik. "Suck…. Ohhh… suck him… damn Kura!…. Now…. Yes!" I didn't need any more encouragement as I turned back to the treat in front of me. I knew the way his mouth moved over my own member I would not last much longer, so I was going to make sure he didn't either. Taking his length into my mouth I sucked hungrily as I moved up and down on it, humming and moaning the whole while. I was getting so close I almost felt desperate, I moved one hand and started to trace the entrance to his tight opening, stimulating the sensitive flesh. I felt his own moans increase sending more pleasure through my body and the cries of Marik and Bakura became more incoherent grunting than anything else. I felt Ryou's fingers dig into my thighs as his member hardened further in my mouth. Close, we were both so close. I heard Marik yell something out followed by Bakura cursing and grunting out Marik's name. Knowing they had both reached their peaks was enough to send me over as my body released, Ryou hungrily sucking at my offering. That was all he needed as I felt him suddenly explode into my mouth almost violently, a strangled moan escaping him as I happily sucked and licked at him, making sure I didn't miss a drop. Slowly we both released each other's softening flesh as I felt two large hands wrapping around my waist helping me carefully off of Ryou.

"Damn you two are so hot!" Marik's mouth covering mine in an almost needy kiss. After it broke I looked over to find Kura kissing Ryou in much the same way before we all pretty well collapsed where we were to rest and catch our breath.

**XXXXXXXXXX It's safe to read again! XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yami's POV:**

I woke up and looked over at the clock to find out I had only been sleeping for an hour. Looking back down at Yugi curled tightly against my chest I let a soft sigh escape. Mine_, all mine _I couldn't help thinking. I ran my fingers slowly through his hair enjoying the soft feel and placed a kiss on his forehead. He began to stir and I felt slightly guilty for possibly waking him. His eyes slowly started to blink open, full of confusion.

"Hello sleepyhead." I hugged him gently.

"W-where am I?" His eyes were truly full of confusion and what looked like the starting of fear.

"What? Don't you remember?!" Fear started to ebb into me as well.

"Last thing I remember was eating those cakes at school. My head hurts." He started to try and sit up but gasped in pain and laid back down. "W-what happened?! Why does it hurt?!" His eyes started to fill with tears and I could only think one thing. _Oh FUCK!_

Done! And I blame my pervy muses!! Honest! Well ummm I hope you enjoyed that chappie and if so then please, PLEASE R&R!! Thankies!!


	12. bath time

And the Next Chapter is here! I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I still don't own.**

Reviews:

Thank you goes out to Kaida Black, Chibi B Channie, Eve-Of-Misery (they will, but if you could the days, all the shit hitting the fan has been in one week ;; ), trekkie-54, Anime-fan Meepa, mellinde, Goldfishie900 aka Malfoyscutie, Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru, YamiYugi, jazpurz-08 (hmmm a Seto/Jou fic..hadn't thought to write one.), major-rocket-fan, Onosokie, Obsessed Uber Rei Model 07, Rapturous Voice, starlight,starbright,star girl, Demon fritillary (I have 7 other fics I am working on, just not posted yet, so that is why it sometimes takes me a bit to post.), Kuroi Kitty, cookie dough (was possibly planning it. OMG!.. Now the plot bunny is chewing on me and the story got longer..;; ), Chelly Angel, Hikari's-dark-side-08Silvershadowfire. Thank you again to all my wonderful reviewers and readers!!!....Keeps me writing when I get such wonderful input from people! I hope you enjoy this chappie!!

**

* * *

**

**Yami's POV:**

What the hell?!! How could he _not_ remember what we did?! I grabbed a tissue off my nightstand and turned back to wipe away the tears as they formed.

"Don't cry koi. Please don't cry."

"W-what did we do? I hurt. What the hell happened?!"

"Okay, hold on." I turned back to my nightstand and poured a glass of water for him out of the pitcher and dug through the drawer until I found my bottle of aspirin. "Here, take these." I handed him the two pills and glass of water.

"Thanks." He took them quickly, while eyeing me suspiciously and drank about half the water before handing it back. When I rolled over to put the glass back I heard him gasp causing me to turn quickly. "Your back!" I tried to see what had him so upset but couldn't.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Its all scratched up… blood even." I couldn't help chuckling at that.

"Just that, okay."

"'_Just that", _Yami it looks like someone tried to peel your back off in pieces! Who did that?!" I couldn't help my smirk, I tried, but couldn't.

"You."

"Me?!" He started to sit up from the shock and hissed in pain.

"Shhh, Yugi please just lay down until those aspirin take effect! I am so sorry! Kami I can't tell you how sorry I am!"

"Yami, what are you sorry about? What happened? Why are we naked… in….Oh Ra! We didn't?! I mean… you and I?! Did we? No, we couldn't have! I would remember something like that! Right?!" All I could do was nod. He stared blankly at the ceiling.

"I am so sorry koi! I really am, I mean if I had known sugar effected you that way I would never have given it to you. I swear." He turned to me and blinked away a couple of tears while smiling softly, I felt like such an ass!

"Most people don't know. My friends always take it away if I get any." I couldn't resist moving a stray blond bang out of his face but was shocked when he closed his eyes and leaned into my touch. "Did… did you just call me…k-k"

"Koi" He nodded slowly, not looking up, so I lifted his face up until his eyes met mine, seeing all the uncertainty in them. "Do you not want me to?" I felt my heart shatter as he shook his head no and looked down again. Way to go Yami, you ruined any chance you had today!

"I-I don't mind… its just I didn't think you… would want… me." I couldn't contain my smile, I felt like screaming! He didn't hate me for today!! I immediately rolled over pinning his body beneath my own as he gasped and looked up at me.

"More than anything in this world!" I leaned down and kissed him, surprised when instead of pushing me away he responded to the kiss. I broke it smiling like a fool down at him. "I was just so sacred you would hate me."

"Well I can't make any promises until after I remember."

"After?"

"Yeah. Usually I do remember within a couple hours of coming down. Longest it ever took once was by the next day." He blushed. "Did I do anything really… ummm embarrassing?" I chuckled and shook my head no.

"Amazingly sexy, yes. Unbelievably cute, yes. But nothing embarrassing that I can recall." He blushed darker before suddenly looking scared. "What is it koi?"

"My Grandpa! He is going to kill me for not calling!"

"You already did."

"I did?!"

"Yeah, at school from my cell. Said you have to be home by nine." He still looked worried.

"Are you sure I called the right number?" Damn, hadn't thought of that. I crawled off him and to the edge of the bed looking for my pants. Just out of reach, figures. I pulled back the sheets and climbed out hearing a small 'eep' behind me as I walked over and dug my cell out of my pants. I walked back over taking note of how red his cheeks now were. I climbed back into bed and scooted next to him, not puling the blanket back over myself yet. I checked through the log until I found the number he had called.

"Is this the right number?" He took the phone trying very hard not to look at me.

"Yeah, it is. Oh thank Kami! I would be so dead otherwise." I chuckled and took back the phone, placing it on the table beside the bed. Rolling back over I laid on my side using one arm to prop my head up.

"So… we still have a little over four and a half hours, what did you want to do?" He blushed in the cutest way.

"I don't know. Was there something you wanted to do?" I leaned down and slowly traced the delicate shell of his ear with my tongue before whispering into it.

"We could always try to _jog_ your memory." His eyes got huge as I started to plant feather light kisses all over his face, it didn't take long to have him squirming and giggling.

"Y-Yami! Stop! Don't! It tickles!"

"And. That. Would. Be. The. Point." I punctuated each word with a kiss until I finally reached his lips, the light kiss deepening. I felt his arms snake around my neck as I stretched my body fully against his. I ran my tongue along his lips begging entrance as I felt him start to raise one leg to wrap around mine, only to suddenly freeze and wince. I stopped and raised myself to look at him. "Yugi? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just still sore. Does it always hurt this much?"

"After the first time it does. I'm sorry."

"I would say its not your fault but I definitely didn't screw myself." He smirked up at me, there was that wit I adored.

"Glad to see your feeling better."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." I leaned down and nipped lightly at his lower lip. "Your being a smart ass again."

"Better a smart ass than a dumb one." I chuckled.

"Very true. But I think right now I am having _very_ different thoughts about your ass than its intelligence." I love how he blushes.

"Will it make it… hurt more?" I stopped to think.

"You know, I'm really not sure. Guess we find out." His eyes got huge as I moved back over to the side of the bed, grabbing the lube I dropped earlier. Watching his face turn several more shades of red as I liberally coated a couple fingers before I moved back against him, kissing him lightly. "Spread your legs love?"

"I… ummm… please… be gentle?" His face was so red and eyes scared. I leaned forward and kissed him again as my hand moved between his barely parted legs.

"I would never be anything but." I slowly started to push one finger in until I heard his hiss of pain as his eyes closed. I quickly removed my finger. "I would say too sore. You lay here, I'll go run a hot bath, that might help you feel better." I rolled over and grabbed a few tissues to wipe my fingers clean before getting out of bed.

"Yami?" I turned back to look at him. He looked so beautiful on my bed it made my breath catch. "Your not… mad at me?" That broke me from the spell as I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yes Yugi, I am horribly mad at you. I mean being too sore from giving me your virginity to have sex again right now. I don't now if I can deal with that." He smirked up at me.

"Now who is being the smart ass!"

"Better a smart." My comment was cut off as he suddenly grabbed me and pulled me back on the bed and into a kiss.

"Well at least I know how to shut you up." I smirked at him before standing up.

"Feel free to shut me up like that anytime!" I walked into the attached bathroom and started to fill the giant garden tub, thankful I have one big enough to fit almost three people. I added a bit of lavender bubble bath hoping to further relax him and ease the pain. I sat at the edge of the tub making sure the water temperature was perfect before shutting off the faucet and heading back into my room. I heard a gasp from the bed right before I walked in though. "Yugi? Are you okay?"

"I-I practically attacked you in detention!" I smirked, glad to see he was remembering but I couldn't let this pass.

"_Practically?_ I do recall almost getting a bite of strawberry. _Almost._" I loved the blush.

"The teacher made us leave." I laughed.

"Yeah, wasn't that fun though. Great way to get out of detention." He giggled at that and held his arms out towards me. "All ready for the bath?"

"It sounds wonderful but I really don't want to try walking on my own. Not sure how much pain that would cause." I walked over and scooped him into my arms. "Well I was only going to ask for help but this works for me!" I nuzzled his neck to make him giggle.

"Come on, lets get in before the water gets cold."

"Together?"

"Something I haven't seen or just a fear of bathing with others?" He smacked playfully at my chest.

"I've never taken a bath with anyone before. But I guess your right, I mean you have seen everything now." I nodded as we reached the tub.

"And enjoyed every view." I sat him on the edge of the tub as I climbed in.

"I'm getting a few great views right here." I smirked at him as I carefully pulled him down onto my lap. "Mmmm Yami, you were right. This does feel really good."

"I knew it would." I pulled him up against my chest and started to rub his lower back.

"This is heaven." I took one hand out of the water and lifted his face up to mine.

"I couldn't agree more koi." The kiss started soft and slowly deepened. This time when I asked for entrance it was given and I eagerly delved into that luscious cavern to explore every inch once again. He pulled away suddenly leaving me gasping and longing for more.

"I made you give me a piggy back ride!"

"Best damn piggy back ride I ever gave too."

"But I.. I was grinding." He looked so flustered.

"Grinding into my back like you were going to screw me through the clothes from there? What do you think made it so great?!"

"Yami!"

"What?! Its true! It was so damned hot Yugi you almost made me lose it in my pants before getting out of the building."

"Really?" I nodded.

"I swear." Suddenly Yugi was moving around in my lap. "You okay?"

"Not yet but I will be soon." He moved around so that he was facing me, his legs straddling my hips.

"Yugi?" He leaned forward and started placing small kisses down my neck.

"Yes?" I shivered as I felt his tongue trace my collarbone. Until he suddenly froze I felt his trembling.

"Yugi? Are you okay?!" I pulled him away to look at his face. All I could describe it as was fear.

"I-I… remember."

"Everything?" He blushed a deep crimson. "Guess so. So are we still… together?" I couldn't help the knot in my stomach, he looked so confused. "Yugi?"

"You… you kept asking if I was sure." I nodded as he slowly ran a finger down my cheek. "Thank you."

"I didn't want to take advantage of you, I really didn't." He smiled so softly.

"I know, I remember." He leaned forward, again initiating another slow kiss before he suddenly went still. "Oh shit."

"What is it?"

"Honda."

"Okay. What about him?"

"When we left school he saw us. I saw him walking towards your car looking pissed. I ummm."

"Jumped into my lap and tried ripping my clothes off?"

"Yeah. He saw, I wanted him to. I know it doesn't make sense and was mean I just couldn't help it."

"Shhh its okay koi. I understand. After all the ranting he has done, insulting you even if he didn't realize it, its natural to be angry, to want a bit of 'payback'"

"But tomorrow at school.." I placed a finger to his lips.

"Yugi, if you want I can take you to school, join us for lunch, please. And I really wouldn't mind taking you home or anywhere else after school." The last part I said with a smirk, enjoying the blush that returned to his face.

"Thank you Yami." He turned around so that his back lay against my chest while he slowly stretched his legs out into the water. "But I think tomorrow I have to at least walk to school. Jou and Anzu usually walk with me and if Honda hasn't called them already I would prefer to tell them myself." I wrapped my arms lazily about his waist.

"I understand but I will give you my cell number, that way if you talk to them tonight or they don't show then call and I will come get you, alright."

"That's sweet but you don't have to."

"Yugi, I mean it. Call me." He laid his head back against my shoulder, letting his eyes drift shut.

"Okay."

"I mean it koi. Promise me, please." He turned his head to look at me.

"I promise Yami."

"Thank you." I kissed his lips gently before nuzzling his nose with my own.

"I can't believe I said that to you!" Now I was lost.

"Said what?"

"Earlier, before we ummm... The comment I made."

"Ahhh, which one?"

"Your right, there are too many to choose from!" I couldn't help chuckling and squeezing him tighter.

"I thought it was incredibly sexy."

"You would."

"Hey! What are you saying now?!"

**Bakura's POV:**

I groggily opened one eye and glanced at the clock. Damn, had to have Ryou home in twenty minutes. I looked down at the mass of white hair nestled comfortably on my chest. I gently shook his shoulder.

"Ryou, Ryou sweetie. Time to wake up."

"Hmmm? Five more minutes please." I chuckled.

"I would if I could love. Come on, we have to find our clothes and get dressed."

"What time is it?"

"Time to get up. Come on."

"Alright." He gave a self-suffering sigh which only caused me to chuckle more as he slowly got up, rubbing his eyes. Ryou's clothes were pretty easy to find since they hadn't thrown them. Mine on the other hand were not so easily located. I found my pants and decided to go commando and after a few minutes gave up finding my shirt and instead grabbed Marik's. Malik slowly blinked open his eyes.

"Where are you two going?"

"Taking Ryou home."

"Is it that time already?"

"Afraid so." Ryou walked over to Malik at that point and leaned down, kissing him deeply. As he started to get up the sound of Marik clearing his throat could be heard. Ryou looked up to see one purple eye barely opened. "I thought you were still sleeping, I didn't want to wake you. But since you _are_ awake." Ryou leaned up and pressed his lips tightly to Marik's in a passionate kiss that was quickly turning into a battle of tongues.

"Alright you two, Ryou is going to be late if we don't get going now." They finally broke the kiss, both breathier heavier than they had before.

"I'll miss you two. Call me later if you want." Malik smiled up at Ryou.

"We miss you too. I will, don't worry!" I wrapped one arms around Ryou's waist and started pulling him towards the door. I didn't want him to leave either but I knew if he got in trouble we would see him even less.

"I'll be back in a little while."

"Okay Kura-chan! We're just going to take a shower then."

We got to his house thankfully before his aunt and uncle, even had enough time to pull out our books and get the chemistry and history done. Looks like they pulled some over time. Figures. We had just started studying for my English test the next day, a fun little game that helped me remember more than I ever have. I get it right and I get a kiss, very encouraging.

"I think I heard their car."

"Damn. I was enjoying this study game!"

"So was I." We shared one more kiss, this one much deeper before hearing the front door open and breaking apart to catch our breath before his uncle got up here. Ryou took his spot back at the desk and I sprawled out on the bed while Ryou continued to quiz me. We both looked at the door when we heard it open.

"Ryou, I see your _friend_ is here again." He gave an exasperated sigh.

"Yes sir."

"Dinner will be in one hour. You now the rule."

"Of course sir."

"Fine, then finish your homework, I'm sure he has… other things he would prefer doing with his time." I bite my tongue, oh there were so many things I wanted to say but I knew any of them escape and I could forget spending time with Ryou like this. His uncle thankfully left right after that, giving us back our privacy.

"Yeah, I can think of lots of other things I would rather be doing than studying, though almost all of them include you with a hell of a lot less clothes and lots of lube." I smirked at his blush.

"Kura!"

"What?" I tried for my most innocent expression. He lost it laughing.

"You can do innocent about as well as I can do scary!"

"Okay, so I'm not good at it, doesn't mean you have to laugh like that!"

"Aww Kura! Your just too adorable!" He leaned forward to kiss me on the nose but at the last second I lifted my face sealing our lips together. After the kiss finally broke and we caught our breath Ryou thought we should finish studying for my test. It didn't take very long and he was certain I would pass, I actually felt pretty confident myself. Our time was up way too quickly and I gathered my books, giving him one last lingering kiss before we headed downstairs and he showed me to the door.

"Don't worry Ryou, only one more day and then its Friday." I winked, enjoying the blush.

"Get going Kura, I'll call you later." With that I left, hearing the door close behind me.

* * *

And that is it for Chapter 12!! Next chappie contains a lemon scene between MxM..if I get enough reviews wanting it....Okay well hope everyone enjoyed! R&R!! Please!

The next update will be to the kitten fic!


	13. pizza and shower fun

Hello peoples, sorry this took so long but I have been trying to work on the kitten chapter and my brain cramped!..;; I am sooo sorry again, so started this chapter hoping to get it going again! All your wonderful reviews help more than I can say though, hence you inspired me to get this chapter out!

**Reviews: Thank you go out to kj, Chibi B-Channie (You submitted review number 100!! YAY!), trekkie-54, Obssessed Uber Rei Model 07, Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru, major-rocket-fan, Hikari's-dark-side-08, Chelly Angel, mellinde, Kasbaka, cookie dough, Rachel Dracon, Magiciangirly, Crimson, x morbid decay poet x, mechante fille, Kuroi Kitty, zehlyah, Eve-Of-Misery (No! You haven't, you have actually been a great reviewer! Why would you think such a thing?), Lady Threarah, Demon fritillary.**

Disclaimer: Sadly still don't own.

Warning! Lemon right after the Yugi/Yami fluffiness!! You have been warned!

**

* * *

**

**Yugi's POV:**

The car ride to my house was quiet, I think neither of us really knew what to say. After the bath Yami ordered some pizza and we cuddled on the couch to watch a movie. I was so nervous, I mean it was silly, I had sex with him but I was still so nervous around him I couldn't sit still and I was just positive I would embarrass myself, though how I could outdo this afternoon would be something to see. I was so lost in my own thoughts it wasn't until the tv turned off and I felt Yami's warm breath on my neck that I realized the movie had ended.

"As much as I hate it, I should get you home." I could feel his lips trail kisses down my neck, it made such delightful shivers course through my body. Closing my eyes and leaning my head back against his shoulder to expose my neck fully to his lips.

"But I don't want to." I could feel his chuckle against my skin, my body screaming out for more of his touch and my mind screaming out that it couldn't be true, that this was all some kind of trick.

"And I don't want you to. Trust me there is nothing I would love better than just taking you up to my room for the night and getting to wake up holding you. But you told your grandpa you would be home." He kissed my lips so tenderly, I never thought anything so light and fleeting could feel so good as well. "Come on koi, lets get you home before I can't control myself." He lifted me off him and to my feet so easily it shocked me

"Yami!" I could hear his laughter behind me so I turned around giving him my best scowl, which unfortunately only made him laugh harder. He stood up and wrapped his arms around me, instantly melting my anger. "We should go."

"Yeah." He took my hand to lead me to the garage, which was kind of good since I really couldn't guarantee that I would be able to find it on my own. He even opened the car door for me and helped me in, I was very thankful for the help since the painkillers were wearing off. After we were on the road and I gave him directions, I had to ask.

"Yami?"

"Yes Koi?"

"Will it… will it hurt much longer?" Yami suddenly looked so sad as he brought my hand to his face and kissed it.

"I'm sorry koi, I, I lost control. I should have kept enough control to keep your pain to a minimum. It hopefully won't hurt that long. I mean if you take something for the pain it should be better by tomorrow.

"Okay. I hope so since I have to walk to school."

"Are you sure you don't want me to pick you up? I really don't mind." It felt like the hundredth time he asked that, I was hoping it meant he was actually serious about wanting a relationship with me.

"Yeah, if Honda hasn't told them already then I really need to tell Jou and Anzu myself." He nodded.

"I understand but you have my cell, if they already know or don't show in the morning then please call, please." I squeezed his hand to reassure him.

"Naw, I just thought I would limp to school alone and see how many bullies I attract." I could see the smirk lighting his face. "I promise."

"Thank you." By that point we made it to my home, much too soon for my tastes. We sat in the car a minute, I don't think either of really knew what to say, but then the light turned on outside the door and I could see my grandpa standing in the doorway. "I think your grandpa wants you in." I nodded to his smirk as he pushed the button to open the trunk. We both climbed out and he handed me my bag, I was still so scared that if I let him go then come tomorrow everything would be back to how it was.

"I… should get in." He nodded and stepped closer to me, his hand moving up to cup my cheek, sending shivers through my body. He brushed his lips fleetingly against mine and I couldn't help but lean up to deepen it into a more solid kiss.

"Shall I walk you to the door?" That snapped me out of my daze. I quickly looked at my grandpa still standing there and then back at Yami.

"Not if you plan on making it home tonight." He chuckled, I don't think he believed me. "I mean it, grandpa would keep you here asking questions all night. So maybe meet him another time?" His lips brushed mine again, I would never grow tired of that.

"I would love to koi." Hesitantly I pulled away, taking my bag.

"T-thank you Yami."

"No, thank you." I turned and quickly walked towards my grandpa trying to keep my nervousness as well hidden as possible. I heard Yami get back into his car and start to drive off, I turned around for one last fleeting look as his car pulled away.

"He even had you home fifteen minutes early. I take it things went well?" I looked up at my grandpa who was wearing the most knowing smile I had ever seen grace his face and gave him one of my own.

"I think they went very well." Grandpa smiled at me as we headed inside.

"I'm glad. Oh, Anzu called once, Jou called once and Honda called about five times. He kept ranting on about something not being right? And you drugged? Does that make any sense?" I sighed and shook my head.

"Yeah, it does. He doesn't like Yami and well, doesn't agree with certain lifestyles." Grandpa nodded, his face suddenly somber. "He saw Yami and I going to Yami's car."

"Well that explains the hysteria." Oh no.

"D-did he sound that upset?" Grandpa nodded. Tomorrow was going to be fun, yes fun like wisdom teeth being pulled without any pain killers. We both turned and headed inside.

**Marik's POV:**

"You ready to get up kitten?"

"Mmmmm do we have to?"

"Well you aren't too bad but I have to have a shower!" He slowly stirred against my chest, his nails raking playfully down my side.

"Now that sounds like fun."

"Everything is fun with you kitten." I kissed the top of his head. I had no idea how long Kura was going to be gone so there really wasn't a point in waiting for him. "Come on, lets get clean." I took Malik's hand and helped him to his feet.

"Race you there!" With that he took off running.

"Hey!! No fair!" I took off right behind him. I would have caught him easily but it was very distracting to run behind him, which also explain why I didn't see Kura's boot in the hallways until I had tripped over it. Needless to say, Malik won and I had to endure hearing his victory yell as he reached the bathroom.

"I won! I beat you!"

"I tripped."

"I still won!" His smile and contagious laughter though preventing me from even getting a good pout going.

"Alright, lets get clean then." I smirked at his suggestive wink and slow saunter to the shower. He purposefully bent farther than needed to turn the water on, he knew how he drove me to insanity with his perfect body. "Maaalllliiiikkkk." He turned his head, looking at me over his shoulder, the picture of innocence on his face. That is until he shook his butt slightly before standing up straight again.

"Something wrong Marik-chan?" I stalked slowly up behind him and wrapped my arms around his lithe waist, letting my fingers dance over his body.

"Not that I can see. Looks perfect." He giggled cutely while leaning back into my chest.

"So we going to take this shower while we still have hot water?"

"Yeah, I suppose." I relinquished my hold on him as he stepped into the shower. I loved how Kura's family thought when it came to bathrooms. Huge and roomy! Garden tubs that could easily fit three people and showers that could fit four. I watched as the water ran little rivers down Malik's back, his eyes closed and head tilted up while wetting his hair. My fingers ached to touch his body, no matter how long we have been together I could never get enough of him. His smile, his laugh, his eyes, everything about him made my heart skip a beat and my insides melt. I knew that our meeting was fate, I know it now, my very being is tied to him and its an effort to not be touching him in some way constantly. This insatiable need to feel him, to know it hasn't been a dream, that he is real and he is mine. He rinsed the shampoo from his hair, I had been so deep in my own thoughts that I missed my chance to wash his hair. But that was a small price, and one thing that could be done next shower. I stepped forward and pressed our bodies together while our lips met in a needy kiss. I couldn't help myself but as I felt his arm wrap around my neck I knew my desires were mutual. That was one thing about him that took me a bit to get used to, no matter where or what was going on he would be ready, willing and able after only one kiss. It stunned me the first couple times but that was all it took before I enjoyed it to the fullest, over and over again.

"Mmmmm Marik, I was." I captured his lips again before making my way to his jaw and neck. "wondering… what was… Marik!… taking you. Oh… so… mmmmm long."

"Just daydreaming love." I nibbled. My back arched as I felt his nails rake down my spine.

"But isn't reality better?" I attacked his lips again as I trapped his body between my own and the wall, my hands taking on a life all their own as they tried desperately to map every inch of his body.

"Unbelievably so." Nothing more needed to be said, our kisses needy and showing every bit of emotion we held for each other. My mouth trailed kisses down his neck, nipping at every spot I knew would draw moans and gasps from his perfect lips.

"M-Marik!" I ground my hips roughly into his, moving my knee between his legs to spread them.

"Malik… you taste so good." I trailed kisses down and across his shoulders until I could nip happily at his collar bone. I quickly dropped to my knees and grasped his hips tightly as I covered his entire length with my mouth, relishing his shocked, incoherent cry of pleasure. I took his entire length into my mouth, relaxing my throat before swallowing around it to pull more cries from him while I held his hips still. Slowly making my way to the tip, sucking hard before using my tongue to trace out every curve and dip lightly into the tiny hole. I released his length and moved my mouth instead down the strong muscle, trailing nips the entire length.

"M-Marik! Oh Gods!"

"Hand me something to lube." Several bottles came clattering to the floor as Malik blindly groped for something. I noticed the body wash and chuckled, picking it up. "Your going to be very clean today love." I loved how he whimpered as I lifted one of his legs to place it on my shoulder.

"Hurry! Please, oh please Marik!" I ran my tongue up his length quickly.

"Patience little one." I poured an ample amount on my fingers, making sure they were well coated before sliding one into his hot depths. He made soft mewling sounds as his hands sought desperately for something in the shower to cling to. I added a second finger and growing impatient myself slide in the third quickly after, moving them in a scissoring motion to stretch him further. I began to slide them in and out of him as I watched in fascination at his throbbing length twitching and dancing in front of my face. I couldn't take the temptation any longer and once again swallowed him fully, humming deep in my throat to coax more cries from his lips. Removing my fingers I then applied more body wash to my own length as I released him from my mouth, placing on last nip on his tip. I let his leg slide off my shoulder as I stood up, pressing my body tightly against his and once again grinding my hips against him, showing him my desire and need.

"S-stop… ohhhh teasing… mmmm me!" I chuckled into his neck.

"As you wish." I grabbed his thighs, lifting him up and in one smooth motion sunk myself to the hilt, gasping at the tight heat now surrounding me.

"MARIK!" I nuzzled his neck while my muscles trembled with the effort of not moving until he adjusted. I felt his hips buck against me and knew he was ready. Slowly I pulled out until only the tip remained before quickly sliding back in.

"Malik… you feel… so damned… GOOD!" I picked up my pace, he matching me thrust for thrust as we fell into a rhythm that had us both panting and moaning. I shifted slightly, my legs were getting tired but I wasn't going to fall until we reached our peak. I aimed where I knew that special bundle of nerves were buried and hit it directly, drawing loud, incoherent screams from Malik as he clawed desperately at my back.

"Mar… OH Gods! Mar… Hard!… Harder!" I honored his wish, thrusting into him for all I was worth, the sound of skin hitting skin and his cries only driving me on.

"Yes! Malik… so… close!… So… good!" I could feel his body begin to tighten around my own and knew his release would come very soon.

"I-I.. OH GODS!… MARIK!!" I could feel his hot seed shoot all over our bodies as he came violently but more so I could him tighten around my own length to the point it almost made it hard to move in him but sent me flying over my own edge as I slammed deeply into him and released. My legs began to give out so I eased us both to the shower floor, him whimpering as my softening length slipped out. It took a few minutes before both of us had completely calmed our breathing and Malik giggled. "I love taking showers with you Marik-chan" I nuzzled his wet hair lovingly.

* * *

Okay, leaving off there on this chappie!.. I want to get it posted since you have all been so patient in waiting for me!!! Thank you again! Your reviews inspire me to keep writing! 


	14. Confrontation

Okay! Here is the next chapter!! Finally got it done! And all it took was KJ yelling at me and making me feel guilty.. L (and it only took me till 12:30 to finish it instead of 2 am ;;)..that and all the wonderful reviews… and speaking of those…

**Reviews:** Huge Thank you goes out to trekkie-54 (takes award and sniffs a couple times wiping away imaginary tear Thank you! Thank you all! This award means so much to me! giggles Thanks! ), Chelly Angel, Obssessed Uber Rei Model 07, Silvershadowfire, Haru, mellinde, Sami, forms of tears, Megagirl14045, Magiciangirly, Shiro Omisu (not gangsta, L and most people would if they hit harder than everyone else. Besides this is Bakura and Marik we are talking about ), Chibi B Channie, CrimsonAnjel (thanks! It actually encourages me to write faster when I know I have people out there wanting more.. ), Ryou's Twin Sister (LOL Thanks for sharing! Yeah, too much sugar can effect me the same way..shhh ), mechante fille (hope I don't get you in trouble at work! But thanks for the dedication to reading!), Rosedark (more readers the better!), forms of tears, x morbid decay poet x.

Thank you all again for reading and especially for reviewing! I love reading each and every one! You guys have also given me ideas and a few of you have actually inadvertently lengthened this fic. L I hope you enjoy this chappie! places huge plate of fresh baked brownies out for all her reviewers Enjoy!

Disclaimer: No own, no sue!

**

* * *

**

**Bakura's POV:**

Oddly enough Ryou didn't come running out when I pulled into the drive. I waited for a minute before shifting into park and stepping out of my car to walk up to the door. I could hear voices inside and held off knocking for a minute. I couldn't quite catch what they were saying but after catching "him" "not" and "influence" I had a good guess. I rang the bell to make sure they could hear me and instantly the voices cut off and Ryou opened the door, looking a bit flustered. I watched his uncle walk to the doorway of the dining room and give me his best glare. I merely smirked in return and without breaking eye contact asked if Ryou was ready to go. He nodded so I turned, walking back out to the car with him following close behind.

"He really has a hate on for me, doesn't he." Ryou sighed before answering.

"I think he suspects something." I grunted and pulled out of the driveway.

"You know, for as much as he resents having to raise you he sure likes to keep you under his thumb."

"I know, he says he is trying to make me into the type of person my dad would have wanted."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, but I seriously think he did not know my dad. I mean they couldn't be more opposite!"

I got to hear more about his parents and sister on the way to school, it seemed to make him really happy to be able to talk about them and I only wish I had gotten to meet them, they all sounded so wonderful and supportive. I think I would have really liked them. We pulled into the parking lot and into my usual space next to Malik and Marik who were currently joined at the lips. Suddenly Ryou had climbed over the seat and sat snuggly in my lap, his feet together in his seat, I smiled at this nice surprise.

"I didn't get to give you a hello kiss." His lips pressed to mine as I wrapped my arms around his waist, both of us lost in the kiss, tongues battling, each winning and losing at times. We eventually broke apart, resting our foreheads together as we caught our breath.

"Hello to you too." I chuckled and he smiled. I heard Marik yell and curse at that point and looked out the window to see that Seto had hit him upside the head. Malik had his tongue out trying desperately to look at it.

"Time to go."

"Yes it seems to be." Ryou crawled back to his side, opening the door and climbing out. I grabbed both our bags and headed out my side.

"Malik, what happened to your tongue?" I walked over to the two, wondering that as well since Marik was so busy exchanging profanities with Seto.

"Seto made Marik bite it." He let out a little whimper as he tried again to see.

"Oh! Let me look." Ryou then inspected Malik's tongue for a second. "Well he didn't draw blood at least."

"It still hurts!" Ryou smiled coyly at Malik.

"Want me to kiss it?"

"Mhmm. Pwease Ryou-chan." Ryou then kissed it, at first dainty but then slowly opening his mouth and pulling Malik's tongue in, caressing it with his own. I wish they knew how uncomfortable seeing them do that makes my pants. But then, if they did know they would more than likely do it even more.

"Hey guys!" We all looked over as Yami was walking up with the biggest grin on his face. He then smirked at Malik and Ryou. "Don't let me interrupt! Please continue."

"Oh for goodness sake Yami don't encourage them more!" Seto almost yelled in exasperation. I chuckled and then took a closer look, huge grin that won't wipe off, joking, good mood.

"You got laid!" Marik's neck popped he turned his head so fast towards Yami. Seto looked shocked and Yami actually blushed.

"What makes you think that?"

"Oh cut the crap Yami! I know you and you got some!"

"No shit?! Who was it?!" Yami looked between Marik and I.

"Okay, Kura, yes I did. And to answer your question Marik it was, umm." He actually took a deep breath. "It was Yugi." My jaw dropped, hell all our jaws dropped but Malik recovered first.

"Too cute little Yugi-chan?! You banged Yugi-chan?!" Wow, I had never seen Yami blush so much!

"Yes, Yugi and I made love. Get that?! It wasn't "banging" or anything else like that." I smirked.

"So you really did fall for him! Wow, can't believe Ryou was right!" Yami looked at Ryou in complete surprise.

"You knew I liked him?! Since when?"

"Since you invited us to your party. It was written on both your faces. I just can't believe Yugi would move that quickly in a relationship. Well unless he was on sugar, I saw him on sugar once. Very frightening." Yami suddenly found the ground and anywhere other than Ryou very interesting. "He was on sugar?!! Oh Yami! How could you?!!"

"I didn't know!! I swear! I honestly did not know until we woke up later! I kept apologizing and he seemed fine with it. I mean even when I dropped him off at home he gave me a goodnight kiss."

"Had he remembered everything yet?"

"He seemed to. You don't think he would have changed his mind by this morning?" Yami looked truly scared.

"Well, I don't think he would have, not if he remembered and still seemed okay. He isn't very good at hiding his emotions." Yami seemed to let out a relieved breath.

"You guys are still coming Friday, right?"

"Of course!" There was a round of affirmatives.

"Oh! Just everyone get their lunch before Ryou-chan and I do tomorrow!" We all looked at Malik and Ryou with suspicion.

"Why would that be?" Ryou giggled.

"Malik and I planned something last night in the phone, just get your lunches before we do, okay." They looked way too thrilled about something but Ryou's face suddenly grew serious. "Yami, are you and Yugi in a relationship now?"

"Yeah, why?" Ryou then pointed behind Yami, towards the school.

"I think he needs rescuing."

**Yugi's POV:**

It was way too early! Normally early didn't bother me but I could not sleep last night. Too excited about Yami and nervous about having to tell Tea and Jou. That and already knowing how Honda is going to react. I stepped out of the shower, nothing like a hot shower for sore muscles, I felt so much better! Another pain killer and I wouldn't have a limp at all today. Cause that would be just delightful, trying to explain to Jou and Tea why I have a limp but enjoyed the cause. Oh yeah, that is not a subject I need to get into with them! I dressed in my school uniform and headed to the kitchen. Grandpa was already down getting the shop open but had left a plate of eggs for me. I ate quickly before brushing my teeth and heading into the shop to wait.

"Morning Grandpa!"

"Good morning Yugi, no limp today?" He snickered and smirked while I resisted the urge to throw something at him.

"No Grandpa, I'm just _fine._"

"Glad to hear it." He went back to sweeping with a chuckle. Sometimes it didn't pay to be so close with your grandpa, but I suppose I really am lucky we can talk about anything.

"Jou and Anzu here yet?"

"Not yet, I hope they aren't running late." We shared a worried look and I started to sort a few packs of cards to keep myself busy. I turned to the door when I heard the bell ring out a few minutes later.

"I'm telling you Jou, that test is today!"

"It can't be today! I didn't study!"

"Well it still is! Whether or not you studied!" Jou gave a defeated grin and they both looked at me smiling, though I could tell the smile was forced and both had questions swimming in their eyes.

"Good morning Yugi!"

"Yeah, mornin' Yug!"

"Good morning you guys!" I tried for my most cheerful smile, but I'm sure they both saw right through it. I grabbed my bag and started towards the door.

"I'll see you later Grandpa!"

"Okay, are you going to be home right after school or going out again?"

"I'll be home, I have to study for a test."

"Okay! Have fun!" With that we left as Anzu and Jou said their goodbyes to grandpa.

After we got about a block away the topic I was waiting for came up.

"So uhh, Yug. Honda called last night…" Anzu looked really nervous before speaking as well.

"He sounded really upset and kept saying something about you being drugged and hurting Yami, especially if you were limping today." My face quickly turned about the shade of a very ripe tomato.

"Listen guys, its not what you think, or it is but not how you think." Jou's eyebrows scrunched together in thought.

"You know your not makin' much sense Yug." I took a deep breath to steady myself and slowed down on walking.

"Okay, you remember how I was late to class and had detention?" I waited for both to nod. "Well Yami got detention as well for helping me, so after school we had detention together. He had noticed that I didn't eat lunch so had called the local deli and had some stuff delivered." Anzu smiled.

"Well that was really nice of him! So are you two friends then?" I looked away.

"Something like that. Anyways, Yami didn't know about me and sugar." I watched the color drain from both their faces. "Yeah, I mean it was all wonderful! Fruits and chocolate dipped strawberries and these wonderful little cakes"

"Yug you didn't eat all that sugar?!" I nodded and both made horrified faces.

"It all tasted so good and I hardly ever get any."

"For a reason Yugi! You can't handle sugar."

"Yami knows that… now." Anzu suddenly looked serious.

"Yugi, what did you do?"

"Well, umm Yami and I got kicked out of detention early and he asked if we could hang out afterwards, grandpa said it was okay so we went to his car."

"Honda said somethin' bout Yami carrin' you away."

"Well he didn't have much choice since I jumped on his back and demanded a piggy-back ride." I was thinking by that point my blush was never going to fade.

"Okay, that explains why Honda thought you were kidnapped. So where did you two go? The arcade?" I shook my head no and studiously watched the ground.

"We went back to his place."

"Yug, do ya even remember what ya did?"

"Yeah, I remember quite well." My blush stayed but I couldn't help the smile that joined it.

"So did you guys watch tv or something?"

"We did but that was afterwards."

"Afterwards?"

"Yami didn't know how sugar effects me, just remember that, alright?" They both nodded and I took a deep breath to get the next part out. "SowehadsexandI'mnotavirginanymorebutitsokaycauseIlovehim." Both stopped dead in their tracks.

"You did what?!" Anzu was the first to recover.

"I… I… Yami and I made love." There was shocked silence for about half a block, this time Jou recovered.

"Yug, I don' doubt you feel dis way but does Yami?" That was the question that had plagued me all morning.

"Yes, he does." Anzu looked so sad.

"I truly hope so Yugi…" I knew what she was thinking, that what if Yami had been using me. As awful as it sounded I had wondered the same thing.

"He cares about me, you weren't there. How he acted afterwards, when I couldn't remember at first, he was crushed. He kept apologizing and saying how horrid he felt, that he felt as if he took advantage of me."

"Well Yug, I hate ta say it but I guess we find out soon enough." Jou pointed ahead and I was surprised to see we had already made it to school. I swallowed the lump in my throat and hoped that the butterflies weren't going to make it out of my stomach like they were trying to. Jou pointed up towards the parking lot and I could see Yami talking to Ryou and his boyfriends but his back was towards us.

"Uh-oh" I looked up at Anzu, the worried look on her face alarmed me so I followed her gaze to see Honda stalking towards us, looking ready to kill. I swallowed loudly and tried to not shake when suddenly Jou's hand was on my shoulder.

"It's okay Yug, we're here for you."

"Jou is right." I smiled up at the two of them and just looked forward again when Honda got to us.

"What did that bastard do to you?! He drugged you, didn't he?! I told you not to trust them!" I blinked in confusion.

"Honda, just because he has different friends than us doesn't make him bad."

"I wasn't talking about his group! Though they probably turned him, infected him or whatever they do." He glared over at the parking lot and I saw Ryou nudge Bakura and point our way. "He drugged you and kidnapped you! I'm going to kick his ass!"

"Honda! I wasn't drugged and I wasn't kidnapped!"

"Yes you were! He gave you something and I saw him carrying you." I took a deep breath to brace myself.

"Honda, he didn't. I agreed to go with him, I even called my grandpa and asked permission, the only reason he was carrying me was because I jumped on his back and wouldn't let go." Honda blinked a couple times, I'm sure trying to process this, of course by now with Honda's yelling we had the attention of almost the whole school. But Yami was heading towards us, his face was a mask so I couldn't tell what he was feeling or thinking. Ryou and the others were right behind him so all else fails I knew Ryou would at least keep me safe after what I had to say next. "Being gay isn't something you catch, it isn't a disease and you can't force someone into being that way. You are either born that way or your not, its not learned."

"What are you saying Yugi?" He still looked pissed and had both hands fisted at his side.

"I'm saying I'm gay Honda. I always have been, I just hid it… until now." He shook his head as if trying to clear it.

"No, I have known you for years! We have gone to the same school since we were kids and you are not gay! I would know!"

"How would you know Honda? Its not like we wear a sign or something. Think about it, in all the time you have known me have I ever had a girlfriend? Have I ever even talking about a girl?" The color slowly drained from his face in shocked realization. "Yes Honda, I'm gay, whether you like it or not it is just how I am."

"Does your grandpa know?" I nodded.

"He has known for years." That was when Yami reached us, flanked by Bakura and Marik, Seto staying back with Ryou and Malik I suppose just in case Honda decided to lunge for them. Yami smiled at Anzu and motioned with his head for her to go over by Ryou and Malik, which she thankfully did.

"Everything okay koi?" I felt like a thousand pounds lifted off me when he said that, my biggest fear plaguing me all morning was now gone as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Yeah, just talking with Honda."

"You did this to him!" Suddenly Yami has Honda's full attention and he stepped forward, putting himself between Honda and I.

"Yugi, go over with Ryou and Malik." I tried taking his hand but he wouldn't break eye contact with Honda.

"No Yami, he is my friend and I have to talk to him."

"Yugi, just get away from this fag and we can help you. I mean I'm sure they have meds or something to fix this."

"Honda man, ya need ta just chill out! Yugi ain't sick or nothin'… he's still the same guy, he just likes other guys."

"Jou if you were his friend you would be trying to help him, not encourage this!"

"I am Yug's friend, and I am helpin' him! Yug hasn't changed at all, we're just findin' out something new bout him!" I managed to push Yami to the side at least enough to face Honda, even though Yami stood ready to come between us again.

"Honda, I haven't changed as a person, and whether you believe me or not I have always been this way. I just hid it because I was afraid of people reacting just like you are." Honda still looked pissed but changed his focus to Jou.

"So you a fag too now?" Jou looked shocked.

"What kinda question is that?!"

"An important one!" Jou took a deep breath.

"Well I ain't gay." Honda let out a breath.

"At least one other isn't infected!"

"But…" Now he had everyone's attention. "I am bi-sexual." Honda's jaw dropped and more than a few of us looked shocked.

"Bi?! Damn! You were my best friend and your even more fucked up than them! You can't even pick one sex!"

"Honda, watch ya mouth man." Honda looked disgusted.

"I'm through with you freaks! I wish I had known years ago that I was surround by freaks, I wouldn't have wasted my time! Go be with the other freaks then! I can find new friends that are normal!" Yami went to lunge at him but I held his arm, he looked at me confused while I only shook my head as Honda walked away.

"Yugi? But he needs his ass kicked!" The others seemed to agree with him.

"Not here guys. He isn't worth you guys getting expelled over." They nodded as Yami wrapped his arms around my waist and we headed over to where the others were waiting.

"You feeling better? I notice you aren't limping." I giggled at him and winked.

"Nothing a hot shower and a couple pain killers couldn't handle." the bell rang and we all groaned as we looked to the building. Here starts another day and I only had that one class with him at the end of the day, but there was still lunch. Anzu still had that sad look in her eyes when she saw Ryou and took off to try and calm Honda after he left. The rest of us headed inside, though Yami was having a hard time holding onto my waist since Malik kept purring and trying to pull me away, something about being too cute.

* * *

Well that is it for this chapter, I hope you liked it, the party is coming up in another chapter, maybe two nods could be two away ;; Anyways please R&R and tell me what you think! I know I haven't updated the kitten fic lately but my muses seem to want to work on this and Alone, sorry to those waiting for a kitten update, but don't worry! It will get updated! I haven't given up on it or anything!! 


	15. Soccer fun

**Sorry it took so long!! That being said, here is the next chapter and I hope you like it! Lemon warning in this chappie. I will warn before though..**

**Reviews: You people are great!! Wonderful! I love you all soooooo much!! Mellinde, trekkie-54, EveOfMisery, Chelly Angel (go right ahead..just share a few.. ), Obsessed Uber Rei Model 07, KJ (LOL..XD ), Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru (its okay, finals are important! ) Mechante fille ( That would be a great story!! XD and I will be working on Alone..and the kitten fic..but the kitten fir will be waiting until this one is done.. I think..XD), Chibi B Channie, Silvershadowfire, Shinigami, Rachel Dracon, CrimsonAnjel, DracOnyx (Here you go sweetie! Hope this helps with the lack of sleep.. ), x morbid decay poet x, Haru, Demon fritillary, LPGirl05, Tochi, Raining tears, Magiciangirly, Ryou's Twin Sister. Thank you all so much!!!**

Another huge thank you goes out to Tashica for betaing the chapters for me now.. so with her help there shouldn't be anymore silly mistakes like what I tend to miss at 4 am..XD

Another note on the Seto x Jou thing, okay… got the feedback, some for, some against, some not caring either way. Well I have thought about it and a few people pointed out something I was thinking about as well, that being I don't want to detract from the couples already in play. So as far as during the storyline here they shall become friends (you will see later on down the chapter) Please don't hate me either way but I think they would both be the type to move slowly into anything so setting them up as friends gives me more to work with. If there are enough people that want romance between the two I might do a side story about them later on. Thank you all for your understanding and wonderful feed back!!

Disclaimer: I don't own, this is only fun, meant to be enjoyed.. I make no money but it sure helps my self esteem! No sue. XD

**

* * *

**

**Bakura's POV:**

Malik jumped up and began bouncing in place, getting the attention of everyone in a twenty foot radius from him. Most though went quickly back to their lunch since this type of outburst was not uncommon.

"Its Yugi-chan!!" He began to flail his arms in the air. "Over here Yugi-chan!!!"

Yugi looked up from paying at the sound of his name being yelled across the room and smiled at seeing Malik jumping around like a fool. A cute fool, but still jumping like a fool. He waved and got his change, turning his head to say something to the guy behind him. I recognized him as the blonde from that morning. They said something to each other before glancing at their usual spot, only to find none of their so called friends there.

"Why isn't he coming?!" Marik kissed Malik's palm before speaking.

"Calm down little one, he is probably trying to figure out what to do with Jou." Yami stood up and waved Yugi to come over as Seto placed the chess board on the table and removed the chess pieces from his bag.

"What is so hard to figure out?! Yugi-chan can just bring his puppy like friend with!" Malik then turned back towards Yugi before shouting again. "YUGI-CHAN! Come on! Just bring your puppy like friend!!"

Seto actually looked up.

"Yugi has a puppy?!" I chuckled and Yami outright laughed as he took his seat again.

"I think Malik is referring to Yugi's blonde friend reminding him of a puppy. You really should pay more attention Seto."

"Why? Not like anything interesting ever happens."

Yugi by that time had said something else to Jou and a very gleeful looking Yugi was followed by a nervous Jou. Yami stood back up and took Yugi's tray about a split second before Malik scooped him up and started spinning circles.

"Hey Malik, whenever your ready to put my boyfriend down he does need to eat." Malik pouted at Yami's smug face.

"Is Yugi-chan hungry? Can I feed you?!" Yugi looked truly scared now as Jou chuckled.

"Ummm, well I am hungry Malik, but.." Yami spoke up as he gently extracted Yugi from Malik's grasp.

"If he needs feeding then that would be my job." Jou chuckled as he looked for a place to sit.

"I think Yugs learned ta eat years ago, could be wrong but I ain't never seen him have trouble." He looked thoughtful. "Well cept that time wit the soup."

"JOU!" Yugi had now turned a new shade of red. "Don't make me kill my best friend! I mean it Jou!" Yami chuckled and pulled Yugi into his lap.

"Trouble with soup koi?" Yugi did his best glare, which wasn't anything.

"Don't ask." Yami chuckled as Yugi got comfortable and began eating.

"If your busy cuddling your boyfriend how exactly are we supposed to play chess?"

"I'll play ya." Seto looked up as Jou took the only empty seat, it being next to Seto.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe you know how to play? This isn't some RP game, it takes actual brains."

"Really? And yet ya can still play it." Seto did not look pleased as the rest of us snickered. "Just set up tha pieces rich boy. I call white."

Seto actually looked smug as he moved the board over and finished setting up. Marik watched with great interest as the two played their game, while eating. No one but Yami had ever given Seto a challenge at any game, but now he was having a bit of a time with this kid. I leaned over to whisper to Marik.

"So who is winning?"

"Neither." That had all our attention as we began to watch the game, only Yugi giggling.

"Okay Yugi, what's so funny?" Ryou's eyes got huge as if he just remembered something before he covered his mouth to hide his own giggles.

"What is going on with you two?!" Malik made a pretty good pouting face so Yugi finally got his giggles under control enough to answer.

"Jou isn't from here." Marik chuckled.

"Yeah, the accent kind of gives that away."

"Okay, smart ass. As I was saying he transferred here but at his old school he was captain of the chess team and they won medals in national competitions." Ryou was still trying to contain his giggles as the shock registered in Seto's eyes.

"So Seto-chan actually has someone besides Yami-chan who can play against him!"

The bell rang to signal the end of lunch with no winner determined, Seto was not pleased. Yami could beat him, that was acceptable, but to have this nobody hold his own. That didn't sit well as he quickly put away the board and pieces.

"We will play again, and next time I will win."

"Tell yaself whatever ya want." Seto shot him a glare only to see Jou smiling. Surprisingly Seto smirked back and held out his hand.

"Good game. But I will beat you next time." Jou took his hand and shook it.

"Well dis should be fun then." They actually walked off talking strategies. Wonderful, while Yami could beat him now Seto had another chess buff to talk the game with.

"Come on, lets get you to class." Yami and Yugi wandered off and the three of us made sure Ryou got to his class before heading to PE.

We got changed out and Malik was way too hyper since he sent Marik flying into the lockers once already from jumping on him. We got outside for roll call and noticed the large bag of soccer balls, Marik and I shared a smirk. Today was going to be fun. Malik was already bouncing in place, he couldn't wait. Funny how the other kids looked nervous though.

Teams were picked quickly and it only took a few glares before they got the obvious message we would be on the same team. After that we could hear the other team bickering over who had to be goalie, I really don't know why they were worried, chances are they would all get hurt equally.

It wasn't long until we were ready to start, all positions filled. Marik and I grinned at each other while Malik jumped up and down in place, the coach blew his whistle and walked off to sit in the shade and talk to the other coach. Let the melee begin.

The other team had the ball first, but that didn't last long since the guy wasn't paying attention where he was going. Marik grabbed one arm, I grabbed the other and we lifted him up as Malik took the ball and ran with it. He just loves soccer so much. Of course since he was so excited he wasn't watching where he was going, and reached the goalie. Literally. The ball made it in the net… of course Malik right behind it so the goalie didn't have much of a chance to block, more cushion Malik's fall.

About ten minutes into the game Malik was getting overly excited, and only a few guys on the other team were still trying to score against our team. Funny thing is, one almost made it, I honestly thought he would. That is until a blur of blonde came flying out of nowhere and tackled him. Marik and I just about fell we were laughing so hard, but even so we stumbled over to the ball and began to pass it back and forth as we walked to the other end, stopping in front of the goal and an extremely nervous goalie.

"Would you like the first shot Marik?" We spoke to each other positively cordial, almost like talking about the weather.

"Are you sure you wouldn't mind?" I passed the ball to Marik.

"Of course not! I insist."

"Well, if your certain." Marik turned to the goalie with one of the most evil smirks I have seen cross his face in years. He aimed careful and let loose. I could not believe his force, he actually caught the goalie dead on in the stomach and sent him flying back, scoring a goal. We jogged back to our side, Malik jumping into Marik's arms to give him a congratulatory kiss.

"We're ahead Marik-chan!" I chuckled as Marik spun him.

"Of course we are! And their goalie is back up, so whenever you two are finished we can continue playing." A few people groaned, most the other team was already sitting on the sidelines, nursing various injuries.

Another person almost made goal, they stood a good chance except they were so busy watching Marik and Malik they didn't notice me at all until I clothes lined them. Wow did he looked shocked! Our team scored a few more goals, I got my chance at goalie target practice. All in all it was a great game! Our team won, naturally and I gave Malik a piggy-back ride to the locker room.

"I'm all sweaty!! Eww!" Marik and I shared a look and a smirk.

"Well then Malik, how about we grab our stuff and hit the showers?"

"Yay!! Shower time!!" Malik was positively hopping on my back as I headed straight for the showers. Marik went to our lockers, grabbing all the stuff we needed.

A few of the guys already in the showers looked nervously at us while we walked towards the back. I let Malik down and toed off my shoes, setting them on a ledge where they would be safe, Malik doing the same. I pulled my shirt off but about the time I had just gotten it over my head two strong arms snaked around my waist.

**XXXXXXX Okay kiddies, anyone not supposed to be reading lemons skip to the bottom, those that can… enjoy! XXXXXXXXX **

"Let me help you there." I found my shorts gone quickly under Marik's nimble fingers and as soon as the bothersome clothing was gone I could feel his erection pressed tightly against me.

Malik quickly came around in front, claiming my lips as Marik's lips covered my shoulders, the way these two kissed could melt anyone. They also had my body responding very quickly, by the time Malik's slender fingers joined those of Marik's my hips were bucking involuntarily into their touches. Malik released my mouth to work his way down my neck, I laid my head back against Marik's shoulder, their lips were so soft against my skin, I couldn't help the low moan that escaped as Marik bit my shoulder. I raised my arms, wrapping them loosely around Marik's neck, giving my body over to their expert touches as Malik worked his way ever lower. I felt Marik hands slide to my hips, gripping them firmly as Malik found one of my nipples suckling and then nipping until he had me panting, wanting more.

"Mmmmmm beautiful Kura." Malik's mouth released my now hardened nub.

"He tastes so good, a bit salty…. But "He flicked my other nipple with his tongue causing me to bite my lip to keep from crying out. "Still so good."

"Less talk… uhnnnn… more… action." Marik chuckled into my neck before biting an especially tender spot.

"More action." He ground himself roughly into me as Malik finished his thought.

"We can do that."

Malik bit harshly on that nipple before trailing kisses and nips down my stomach, attacking my navel with his tongue, causing my body to arch towards him. I felt one of Marik's hands leave my hips followed by his body, he still kept one hand on my hip but the loss of warmth and contact made me groan in complaint. A groan that quickly turned into a moan as Malik moved yet lower, his tongue flicking the head of my erection.

"Oh… Malik."

I felt Marik move again behind me, more now towards the side as I felt one of his fingers snake inside me, the intrusion met with a hiss that caught in my throat as Malik swirled his tongue over my tip. Having both of them at once was always a treat, exhausting but a more than memorable experience. I felt a second finger enter and willed my body to relax as Malik took more of my heated flesh into his mouth. I would have cried out but as Marik inserted his third and final finger he covered my mouth with a kiss, drowning my scream in his mouth. Malik's fingers didn't stay still either as they dance down and then up my inner thighs until finding my sack and massaging it gently. Marik made a few scissoring motions to prepare me before withdrawing his fingers and breaking the kiss.

"Are you ready Kura?" My hips bucked forward when Malik grazed me with his teeth as he moved down, deep throating me.

"Would you…. Uhnnnn….Oh!… Shut up…. Malik… damn boy!…. Shut up and… Uhnnnn fuck me already!" Marik chuckled before moving behind me and positioning himself.

"As you wish."

With that said he thrust in fully, burying himself to the hilt as I bit my lip to keep from crying out. My mouth filled with the coppery taste of my own blood, just another factor adding to my delirium of pleasure. Marik tried to hold himself still but due to Malik's very talented tongue I couldn't stay still.

"Move… dammit"

Marik chuckled into my neck before claiming my lips again. His tongue stopped abruptly at the coppery taste but moved quickly to sucking and licking on my wounded lip. I felt his teeth sink into the wound, enlarging it as his hips pulled back. Covering my mouth as he sunk fully in, slamming directly into the bundle of nerves inside. One of my hands fisted in his hair, keeping his lips on my own as my other hand moved down and tangled into Malik's hair. The pleasure coursing through my body could not even be described, it was so beyond words. Marik continued to move, the three of us quickly finding a pace that worked me in so many wonderful ways. I could feel the heat pooling in my stomach and worked hard at keeping it contained, I was in no rush to have this end. That became much harder though as the pace sped up, Marik pounding into me with such force, his fingers digging into my hips in his attempt to keep us both steady. Malik's mouth moved faster and my battle was lost when Malik deep throated me one more time, humming and then swallowing around my erection. That was it as with a low, drawn out moan I released, Malik sucking eagerly at every drop, not missing one before releasing me and licking my length a few times to make sure he didn't miss any. When my body tightened down from my release Marik groaned my name before shoving himself as deeply as he possibly could. I felt his liquid heat coat my insides as he pumped a few more times, making sure his release was complete before withdrawing.

We all sat down on the bench to catch our breath. Calming our breathing and letting our strength return fully.

"Hey, no one else is here anymore." We looked around, Malik was right.

"Class must have ended." I chuckled.

"Guess we're late." We knew there wasn't another boy's PE class after our class. It was the free period for the teacher and he never stuck around. How would we know this, because this wasn't the first time we had gotten sidetracked while showering.

While Marik and I relaxed a moment Malik walked over to the shower in front of us, turning on the water and waiting as it heated. Oh this was cruel torture. We watched as Malik checked the temperature before stepping fully under the head, first letting the spray hit his face, cleaning off the sweat and dirt from the game. Then turning slowly he let the water drench his hair, throwing his head back as the water ran in rivulets down his slender body. We sat and watched a moment as he moved, luxuriating in the warm water that flowed over him. Marik turned his head towards me.

"Tempting, isn't he?" Feeling myself harder again at the show before us, the wet blond hair sticking to his face and neck, the copper skin as the water sprayed off it.

"Where did you put the lube?" Marik nodded over by where we had been and I saw the tube laying on the floor.

We both stood up, Marik walking towards Malik, who had by that point turned to face the spray. I walked over and picked up the discarded tube.

Marik already had Malik in a deep kiss, the water cascading over both of them. It was too damn sexy to resist, so I didn't. Walking over I pressed myself against Malik's back, grinding into him as my tongue trailed over his shoulder in an attempt to taste every inch of his skin. He whimpered between us, unsure of which way to grind, his body wanting contact from both. I reached over and grabbed Marik's hips, pulling him tightly against Malik, both of us grinding into him. Malik broke the kiss as he threw his head back and screamed.

"Oh Gods!! YES!"

Marik and I each attacked a side of his neck, hitting every spot we knew he liked until we both reached his ears. There we began to suck and nip the tender flesh, flicking it with our tongues to draw mewls of pleasure from his lips. I stepped back and quickly turned him in our grips so that now he faced me as I attacked his collar bone, covering it in nips. Malik threw his head back, not even trying to contain his moans and cries of pleasure. I went lower and sucked hard at his nipple, drawing an especially load moan from him. I nipped it and then moved to his other one, nipping and then flicking it. I stood up again and Marik and I locked gazes, he held out his fingers for me to lube and I happily did so, I was more than willing to let him prepare Malik. I attacked his neck again as Marik began, Malik's hips bucking as if unsure which way they wanted to go.

"Oh! Oh!…. Feels so… good!… Marik!"

We chuckled as Marik inserted another finger and I toyed with his nipples, using my thumbs to rub small circles around them.

"Who… mmmm…. Who is…. Taking….. Oh!… me?"

I ground myself harshly into him, making him cry out yet again before I growled low in my throat.

"I am. Marik, hold him?" Marik nodded as he removed his fingers.

"He's ready."

Marik dropped his hands down to Malik's thighs and lifted him up, spreading his legs in offer to me as Malik's head fell back on his shoulder, small whimpers and mewls escaping his lips. I reached down and grabbed his butt, angling him more towards me as he raised his legs and hooked them over my shoulders.

"Gods Malik, you are so beautiful."

That being said I plunged into his velvet depths with a small cry. How can he still be so tight?! I held still, letting him adjust, thankfully it didn't take song since he whimpered and pushed against me. Keeping my hands on his hips I began to move, drawing back until I was almost out and then thrusting quickly back in. After two thrusts I found his sweet spot, and with Malik you always know when you hit it. His head began to toss as he screamed out.

"YES!…. Oh GODS! KURA!…. YES!..Har…HARDER!"

I honored his request and slammed into him as hard as I dared, forcing myself deeply into him as he sat supported by Marik and I.

"You got him?"

I nodded to Marik and tightened my grip on his butt, making sure he wouldn't slip as I continued my fevered pace. Marik moved one hand under Malik, seeing to his own need as his other hand moved above Malik, grasping his throbbing need.

"Marik!..YES!"

Marik smirked before closing his own eyes, pumping both of them to match my pace, all of us moaning, growling and grunting out our pleasured noises as we sought our own releases. Our bodies moving in a frenzied pace, racing to the euphoria we knew waited for us. Marik actually grunted first, his hand tightening on Malik who then screamed out his release as his body bucked, releasing violently onto all of us. I couldn't contain myself any longer when he tightened around me and sinking as deeply I could, I let loose the heat that had pooled in my loins, coating Malik's velvet insides.

We stood there panting for a moment, all afraid moving would tip our precarious balance while we all returned to the here and now, our energies spent. Marik started to fall to his knees, giving me little choice but to follow as my softening member slipped from Malik. We lay in a crumpled heap on the floor for awhile, I think we might have even dozed for a minute.

**XXXXXX Look, its safe again.. XD XXXXXXXXXXX**

Eventually we decided we should get cleaned up before the last class of the day arrived. Making our way to the shower again we helped to clean each other, getting it done much faster and actually had dried our hair and gotten dressed with three minutes of the period to spare. The coach unlocked the door and looked in surprise as we walked out before shaking his head while muttering something about teenage hormones.

Marik and Malik headed off to their class and I went to meet Ryou at the door of his class before chemistry. I was so relaxed and feeling good, I only wish the old classroom was fixed already, I could really have some fun mixing chemicals.

* * *

Okay, that is it for this chapter! The party is coming up soon! They only have one more day of school so I will start writing it, yes I really want to write this next one evil laughter..ahem..okay..better now.. R&R! Helps me write faster!


	16. Lunch rush

First off, I am soooooo sorry! My plot bunny tried to hibernate!.. …But because of all your wonderful reviews I kept poking it with a stick until it bit back..;;.. So here is the next much awaited chapter..once again I so sorry!

**Reviews: And last chapter's wonderful people are…LPGirl05 (the wonderful person who beta reads a lot of my chapters now..Thank you!), Slave Of Darkness, DracOnyx (here you go sister of my soul, I hope this cheers up your day at least a little!), Obsessed Uber Rei Model 07, Trekkie-54, Mellinde (Its okay, we have lovely housing for mind in the sewer..XD), Chibi B Channie, Chelley Angel (Thanks for the ideas..but I think I have something much more humiliating planned..), Anime-fan Meepa, Mechante fille, Eve-Of-Misery, Rosedark (sorry! Here it is!), Haru, Silvershadowfire, Kasbaka, x Morbid Decay Poet x, Rachel Dracon, Y.BakuraY.Malik fan, Dark Magician Girl Hikaru, Jazpurz, Shinigami, Magiciangirly (my inspiration is my secret.. ), Sami, Zehlyah, NarutoxFanatic (umm..wow!..thank you!), I am a Fruits Basket Case, Ryou's Twin Sister, Hikari's-dark-side, Whiterose934. **

A huge Thank You! To all who review and give me their thoughts! Also thank you to everyone else reading the story, I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: No own, no sue! Cause if I did own it then wouldn't this make for an anime to spend the afternoons watching! XD

**

* * *

**

**Yami's POV:**

I waited at Yugi's locker, I was hoping that we could go do something after today. It wasn't long until I saw the top of a head of tri-colored hair, I waited impatiently but was sure to not let it show on my face.

"Yami!"

Two slender arms instantly wrapped around my waist and I was quick to return the affection.

"Miss me already?"

"Do you really need an answer?"

He smirked up at me and I couldn't resist capturing those lips in a chaste kiss.

"Want to go do something?"

"I can't. I have to study for a test tomorrow."

"Need some help?"

"Somehow I doubt I would study much with you there."

I pouted down at him, all my plans for spending time together were falling through because of a test. Dammit! Well, one last chance.

"At least let me drive you home? Please."

I tried for my best puppy eyes but at first I thought he would still turn me down so I added in a whimper that made him laugh and broke through his final defenses.

"Fine! Fine, just stop with the eyes! Those are my weapon."

"You got it. Lets get your books."

We got to my car and I threw his books in the trunk after unlocking the doors. I climbed in and suddenly had a very playful Yugi on my lap.

"This remind you of anything?"

"This does seem familiar, not quite sure though."

He smirked and leaned forward, nibbling at my neck and ear before whispering.

"Then I suppose I will just have to try harder."

I ran my hands down his back until I could cup his small buttocks and pull him flush against my stomach.

"Are you sure we can't make a little stop?"

I began to attack his exposed neck and ear with little nips, drawing a low moan from his lips.

"I wish… but grandpa is… expecting me"

"Not even a… little late?"

I ground my hips upward against him, making him moan even louder.

"Oh gods Yami, I wish." He captured my lips in a needy kiss, one I turned passionate very quickly. But then it all came to a crashing halt as he suddenly left my lap, climbing back into his own seat. "But I can't."

I took a couple deep breaths, trying to keep myself from jumping him right there in the school parking lot.

"I will get you back for this koi."

He just gave me the most innocent face, too bad I could see the horns holding up that halo.

"I'm counting on it."

Oh this weekend would be fun, very fun. I started my car and pulled out of the school parking lot.

It wasn't long after that when I pulled into the game shop parking lot. Popping open the trunk and turning off my car I stepped out, getting Yugi's bag before he could and slinging it over my shoulder.

"Lead the way"

"Yami, this might not be the best idea…"

I wrapped both my arms around his waist pulling him close as I studied the emotions flickering through his eyes.

"Are you afraid of me meeting him, or him meeting me?"

"I know he will love you, and he can't wait to meet you."

"Okay, so what is the problem?"

"Well, he can be a bit… odd at times."

I chuckled, I mean who doesn't think their family is odd!

"Yugi, sweetie, we are going to have to meet eventually, right? So now is as good a time as any. Especially since you are staying over tomorrow night."

"Okay, your right. I just hope you live through it."

He gave this mischievous little smirk, one that made me wonder if perhaps I had bitten off more than I could chew ,before leading the way inside.

**Ryou's POV, next day:**

We stood in the lunch line, trying our best not to look guilty. Though we couldn't help but look uncomfortable, I mean we were standing crammed in the middle of what could pass for a cattle chute while surrounded by foods that even smelled of questionable origins.

"Did you warn everyone?"

Malik took my hand, secretly passing the small bottle to me.

"Of course Ryou-chan."

Sharing a smirk we both loosened the caps on our bottles, today was Friday, which meant soup day. Talking on the phone earlier in the week we had come up with this plan, and the fact it was the night of Yami's party only made this even more worthwhile. We had gotten here as fast as we could, trying to be amongst the first in line, our plan counted on this to work.

We each grabbed a tray, keeping one arm down to hold the bottles while placing food on the tray as we moved down the line. We piled on bowls of fruit, a couple sandwiches each, bags of chips and stopped in front of the two huge pots of soup that sat before the sweet stuff started.

"Excuse me ma'am, what are the flavors today?"

The woman serving smiled at me, polite teenagers were rare enough but to have two such precious boys smiling like little angels, she couldn't help smiling back. People were so easy to play if you knew how, this would be too easy.

"Chicken noodle and vegetable. Would you boys like some?"

"Oh please, I'll take chicken."

She scooped a bowl of said soup up and handed it to me before looking at Malik. I sat the soup on my tray and tried not to look hesitant about it's appearance.

"And you?"

"Vegetable please!"

She then scooped up Malik's bowl and handed it to him. He sniffed it upon receiving it and suddenly looked worried. He is pulling this off so well, I knew I could count on him.

"Is this a vegetable broth or beef?"

"I'm not sure, is there a problem?"

"I hate to be a bother but I am a vegetarian, so the beef broth would make me quite ill. Is it possible to check?"

You could almost see the halo above Malik's head while I managed to not only keep a straight face but appear worried about this. It was not easy! Malik turned on his best "puppy eyes" and the woman visibly melted.

"I think the cans are in the back yet, hold on and I will look."

Everything was going as planned, the only other person up front was at the register and not looking our way at all. We both quickly unscrewed the tops from the bottles, pouring the clear liquid into the pots, one bottle in each and stirred it quickly with the ladles. A few kids behind us looked suspiciously at our actions but silenced when I put a finger to my lips and winked. Amazing how people will let something pass as long as they know about it and are safe. By the time the woman returned she found both of us standing there patiently.

"Sorry to say it is beef broth, did you not want it?"

Malik smiled so sweetly it would give cavities before answering.

"No, that's okay. I will just give it to Marik, I wouldn't want to make any more work for you."

"If your certain. You know, I wish more of the students were like you two. You are both just so sweet."

I smiled in the cutest way before replying. I really should get an award for this acting.

"Thank you."

We went our merry way down the line, grabbing as many sweets as our trays could hold and paying for the huge piles with the money Bakura and Marik gave us. Picking up our trays and walking however was a different matter. These things were heavy!

"Damn Ryou-chan! How do they carry these every day!"

"I have no idea but they could give us a hand."

"Was that a cry for help from a damsel in distress?"

"If you don't grab this tray Kura I'm going to give you distress!"

"Okay Ryou, sweetie."

Bakura quickly took the tray from me, Marik already having relieved Malik of his burden. As we arrived at the table everyone looked curiously up at us. I know they were all dying to ask but Yami was the first to voice the question as we sat down.

"Well?"

I smirked, I couldn't help it, the plan went perfectly.

"Just as I said it would be, piece of cake."

They all turned and watched as kids exited the lunch line, seeing how many took bowls to their seats. The soup was usually the most popular item so it always went quickly. We watched two of the faculty leave the kitchen area with trays full of bowls of soup.

Seto shook his head before returning his eyes to the game he was playing against Jou.

"Do you think this will actually take the school down?"

Everyone looked at Seto after his question, though Marik was the only one to answer.

"Don't know, but it should be damn funny either way!"

"I'm just glad you two warned us! I would hate to have gotten in line after them, or get stuck in a bathroom during that rush!"

Several people shuddered and a few laughed after Yami's comment. It was true though, no one wanted to be either place, and that is why we called all our friends last night and warned them. Malik hadn't wanted to at first, but we didn't want anyone sick before Yami's party, it just wouldn't be as much fun if any of our friends couldn't make it due to our little joke.

I smacked Kura's hand away from my bowl of fruit.

"Owwie!"

"Oh that didn't hurt. Give it here."

I grabbed his hand and kissed the ever so abused spot I had smacked.

"Thanks sweetie."

He kissed my cheek while grabbing the bowl of fruit I had tried saving before. I just couldn't win! If it wasn't him then it was Malik. Marik seemed to be the only one who respected personal space or food. My internal rant at the injustice of my relationship was cut short though when a piece of melon was placed against my lips. I looked at Kura questioningly.

"I enjoy feeding you Ryou, humor me?"

How could I say no to that! Course I felt like a major ass after bitching to myself about it, thankfully it was only in my head. So I sat about enjoying my pampered lunch time.

Lunch finished up, nothing big happened, a food fight almost broke out but the monitors stopped it before it got going. We never thought we would be so glad to have one stopped. If it had kept going then most the kids wouldn't have eaten the soup and our wonderful plan would be ruined.

I sat now in class, the teacher babbling on, something about the government and trade. Mainly I was tapping my pen with the movement of the second hand on the clock. This was so great, counting down the minutes and watching to see which kids would be affected first. I remember the time Allister and I did this, how hard we laughed after that as we lay on the floor of my room. I remember everything about that day and him. That was the happiest day of my life until recently, I thought everything would always be perfect.

**-flashback -**

We were both catching our breath from laughing as my stereo played, some song that came on the radio blasting out. Both my parents still at work and Amane in school meant we had the house to ourselves after the sudden half day.

"Hey Ryou?"

"Yes?"

"Do you trust me?"

I wondered what kind of question that was coming from Allister, I mean he should know I do, we have been best friends for four years now.

"Of course I do, that is a silly question."

"Then close your eyes."

I raised my head to look at him as he rolled onto his stomach, looking at me. The playful smirk made me hesitate though, I knew that smirk too well.

"What?"

"Come on Ryou, if you trust me then face back up and close your eyes."

Now I trusted him, I truly did. But I also knew him and he was as much a prankster as I. In fact that was how we met, playing a prank on each other in grade school. But I couldn't just say no, he was giving me that pleading look, the one he knew always melted my resolve.

"Alright, but if this is another prank you realize you're a dead man."

"I know, I know. Will you just do it already!"

He seemed nervous about something but I complied, facing back towards the ceiling and closing my eyes. I wondered briefly how long this would take and what was going to happen. But suddenly the last thing I expected happened. A pair of amazingly soft and warm lips pressed against mine. I was shocked, I couldn't move but I knew it wasn't some prank as his lips pressed more firmly. He had no idea how often I fantasized about this, about him. It seemed like time stopped but raced all at once. I wouldn't know how to describe it, like everything around us stopped but the kiss ended way too soon. Suddenly he had pulled away, looking down at me, his cheeks red enough to match his hair.

"Allister?"

"I… ummm sorry"

"Please don't be."

He looked up, shock clearly written on his face as he searched my eyes for any sign of anger or disgust.

"You aren't angry?"

I shook my head no and smiled, I could feel my own cheeks heating.

"Then you… wouldn't mind…" He gently brushed some of my hair out of my face as his hand cupped my cheek, pulling us closer again. "if I did it… again?"

I closed the distance this time, pressing my lips against his. Somehow during that time our bodies moved, drawing closer as the kisses grew more assured. The time seemed to fly after that as we mapped each other's mouth out. Our hands didn't explore too much, that would come later. Right then was only about the kisses and sharing the feelings we held in secret for too long.

**-End flashback- **

My musings over my first kiss was interrupted by the sounds of chairs moving. I glanced at the clock, yep, it has been just over a half hour since lunch. I noticed several of the cheerleaders a few rows over were looking distinctly uncomfortable, one finally raising her hand. Oh it was priceless that they would be the first to fall. It wasn't that I had anything against cheerleaders in general, I just didn't like these particular ones. The reason is simple, my first day of school I hadn't gotten my uniform yet so had come in normal clothing, well that group had walked up to me and said what beautiful and unusual hair I had, and actually asked if I would tryout! They thought I was a girl! I know it happens often enough, but still! It wasn't until I had my uniform the next day that they finally believed me and stopped trying to convince me to join. After that they studiously ignored me, as well as most of school since I had "played such an awful prank" on their wonderful little snobs. Oh well, revenge is sweet! The teacher finally noticed her hand waving dramatically in the air.

"Yes?"

"Excuse me sensei but may I be excused?"

"For?"

"Bathroom."

"Make it quick."

More kids started to squirm and it was taking every bit of self control I had to keep a straight face. Suddenly the teacher even looked nervous. The countdown was now started. I watched the seconds tick by, waiting for the inevitable. Sure enough one of the boys stood up and ran from the room, mumbling about an emergency. Not thirty seconds later over half the class had run out, including our dear teacher. This was just as priceless as the first time!

I remained sitting, hoping I was able to look as confused as the other students still in the room. It took about five minutes but a voice finally came over the intercom.

"Due to a sudden outbreak the rest of school is cancelled. All students are to head straight home and those infected are advised to seek medical attention. Please leave the school in an orderly manner."

I used packing up my bag to cover my smirk. Yes, seek medical attention for help with a very potent laxative. Good luck people!

I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked out of the room just in time to see Ushio fighting desperately to get into the over packed bathroom. Wow, this day just keeps getting better! I sincerely hoped he wouldn't make it in time but regretted not having a camera for that priceless moment.

Making it to my locker I switched out my books, but since I didn't see anyone waiting I could only guess they were trying to make their own way through the mess. My phone suddenly started to ring and I picked it up, wondering how I was going to hear through all the noise. But Malik it seems had already thought of that, sending me a text message consisting of three little letters that said everything, "CAR".

I turned and shoved my way through the riling mass of bodies until I got outside. Damn, I was almost worried about getting trampled a couple times in there and it wasn't much better outside. Making it to the cars I noticed our usual group gathered around their respective vehicles.

"Glad to see you made it out alive!"

I looked up to see Yami holding a scared Yugi.

"Thanks Yami, but is Yugi okay?"

"Yeah, he just almost got trampled, I found him standing on a water fountain."

Ouch, I felt bad for Yugi, we should have thought about the small riot our prank would cause and made a plan for getting ourselves out in one piece. Bakura pulled me from my thoughts though as he wrapped his arms around my waist and for once was the voice of reason.

"I think we should hold off leaving until most the mess gets out of here, don't know about the rest of you but I don't really feel like killing someone for denting my car."

We all nodded agreement and sat around talking as the place slowly cleared out, it wouldn't have taken so long normally but everyone with a car was fighting to get out first, a couple people even drove over the grass to make their escape. We sat there and laughed, making bets on if anyone would figure it out and how long it would take. We also talked about the party that night, Yami had everything ready. You have to love money, he hired a caterer to have all the food and non-alcoholic drinks ready. Bakura and Marik were handling the alcohol courtesy of Marik's uncle, tonight sounded as though it would be unforgettable.

* * *

And that is it for this chapter. I thought about putting in Yami meeting grandpa, but wasn't sure if people would even care. But if you want it then just say in your review and I will let you know how it went...don't forget! RR! Please! 


	17. Time to get ready

I know I have been making everyone wait…I feel bad for that! Honest! But here is the next chappie! And hoping to get another done soon!

Also! For anyone that hasn't yet please check out mechante fille's side story to this called Arous'al! It is well worth the read! And don't forget to review! .

Reviews time! Thank you goes to Rosedark, trekkie-54 (Not sure yet, depends on what my muses choose ), zehlyah, DracOnyx, Dark Magician Girl Hikaru, Slave Of Darkness, Haru, mechante fille (balance! What's that! XD), Obsessed Uber Rei, Yaoi Lover Kamara, LPGirl05 (Thank you for beta reading!), Hikari's-dark-side-, mellinde, Rachel Dracon, Chibi B-channie, Silvershadowfire, Ryou's Twin Sister (Happy B-Day! Glad I got it up that day then!), CrimsonAnjel (no killing the plot bunnies! huggles vicious, blood thirsty things and winces as it bites into her arm They're nice…really…L And as far as the lemons go..you have to wait a couple chapter on some..but oh will they be something! .), kj, x morbid decay poet x, Lady Laran, Sami Ryou's Hikari, tsuki-neko-chan, Chelly Angel, Lirael, YamiMisao, whiterose934, Shinigami (The point was it turned it into a half day, and it was funny.), DemonicMistress Kree-kun, Nhamo, GaLe AyA, queen of the crazies (love your name!), Alyssa-Anime-Angel, Britkit, Y.BakuraY.Malik fan, Kaoru, SpiderKitty, Mizu, IshtarlFox (Thanks! And I am honored to hold that spot with my soul sister!), Ruler of Dark and Light (That is a lot of reviews at one time! Thanks!), Court12, and RyouLover! Thank you all once again! Your comments and suggestions help more than you know!

Also..on another couple notes… I will include how the meeting between Yami and Yugi's grandpa went, there will be all the asked for lemons coming up as well as some huge twists that lead up to the end of the story! Please be patient with me! Its coming, just very busy IRL here right now.

Disclaimer: No own, no money, no sue.

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Ryou's POV:**

"Yes sir, nine pm on Sunday. I won't be late, sir."

I looked up at my uncle, I had everything packed and ready before they even got home, to say I was anxious to leave would have been an understatement! But right now we were going over the rules, behave, study hard, listen to Yugi's grandfather, be tidy and for heavens sake don't do anything to embarrass him! Of course his version was not nearly that short or nice, I had the worst time holding back several sighs or rolling my eyes. I mean, its not like I haven't been in public before, or stayed over at other's people houses. I know I hadn't since living with him but that is because of their rules, not my choice or lack of experience. I stole another glance at the clock, counting down the last two minutes until Malik was supposed to be here and saying a silent prayer to the gods that he wouldn't be late.

That was when I heard a motorcycle pull into our driveway, sounding a bit to fast and if I wanted to bet I would say he left some rubber, I took advantage of the fact my uncle was now looking worriedly at the door, instead of at me, to allow a smirk to come to my face. Sure enough there was a very loud and fast knocking, my aunt coming out of the kitchen to answer it, only to make a startled sound, something sounding like a choked half gasp, half scream.

"RYOUUUUUUU-CHAN! Where arrrrre youuuuuuuuu?"

I chuckled at my uncle's horrified look when he heard the very loud, sing-song voice calling for me.

"I'm in here Malik."

"RYOU-CHAN!" I almost fell as I suddenly had a very happy Malik now glomped onto my back, my uncle still had not gotten over his stunned expression.

"Uncle, I would like you to meet my friend, Malik."

Malik finally unwrapped his legs from my waist and dropped off my back to stand up straight beside me, one of his room brightening smiles gracing his face. The smile though seemed to be lost on my uncle as he composed himself and glared at Malik, I was actually ready to hit him though it seemed Malik wasn't going to allow him to ruin his everlasting good mood.

"Hello Uncle of Ryou-chan! It's very nice to meet you!"

"Why are you adding the 'chan" to Ryou's name, isn't that for girls?"

You know, Malik didn't even hesitate, I doubt it crossed his mind even to tread carefully here.

"Oh no! Chan is a sign of affection! Usually used to show someone or something is cute! And isn't Ryou just too adorable!"

"I would not think most young men would take kindly to being called adorable. Ryou, perhaps we need to have another conversation about cutting your hair?"

Oh shit! This was not good, he has been hell bent on me cutting my hair since I started living with them.

"What! Ryou-chan can't cut his hair! It's too beautiful!"

Wow, my uncle does not handle being contradicted well, I don't think he is actually breathing now, judging from the color of his face.

"Yes sir! We can discuss it again, but hopefully when I return?"

Please, please, please.

"Oh yes! Yugi-chan is waiting for us! His grandpa is waiting until we get there to order pizza."

I looked pleadingly at my uncle.

"Sir? I really hate to leave him waiting."

He looked Malik over once more, not even trying to hide his distaste or reluctance.

"Fine, you may go but do not be late and do not think this conversation is over."

"Yes sir."

Malik giggled and grabbed my hand, dragging me out the door as he chattered happily.

"I brought my spare helmet for you! Your uncle looks like a very unhappy person, he should smile more! Come on before we're late!"

I could hear my Uncle opening the front door again and as I climbed on behind Malik I looked over to see both of them coming out of the house. Shit, I forgot how much they hate motorcycles! I pulled my helmet on quickly before wrapping my arms around Malik.

"Time to move cutie. And quick."

Malik didn't even look back.. just gunned it as he spun the back wheel to turn us around, taking off down the driveway.

**Bakura's POV:**

I hate those bells, the little one over shop doors that announce your presence. Never could stand the annoying things.

I looked around the game shop while an old man that undoubtedly had to be related to Yugi rang someone up. Lots of cards, board games, just about everything. I stopped to look through some puzzles.

"Like puzzles do you, young man?"

I looked down at the old man smiling brightly at me.

"Only if it's a challenge."

"We have a few I'm sure you would find quite challenging, shall I show you?"

"Another day, I'm just here to get Yugi."

"Oh! He told me you were coming, Ryou's boyfriend, Bakura. Am I correct?" I nodded. "So then Ryou is spending the weekend with you? That is wonderful, I was really worried about that boy, what with the way his uncle is and everything, he needs to get away and have fun. So then Yugi is staying the night at Yami's, before they come to help in the shop Saturday. That is our busiest day."

Does this old man breathe! Wait, did he just say Yami is helping in the shop!

"Yami is helping!"

He noted the shocked look on my face, while Yami would do or buy anything for people he is in a relationship with he tended to avoid family things, not sure how to act around them.

"Oh yes, very nice boy! Met him yesterday, he really is good with games and even helped some kids refine their decks. He and Yugi are supposed to come over after the cleaning crew is done at his place, then stay the night to help on Sunday as well. I know I'm getting old, getting hard to keep up with the shop so I won't turn down offered help!" He chuckled at his own little joke, I guess that is what he figured it was. "I'm very glad he and Yugi got together, they make such a nice couple, don't you think?"

"Umm, yeah, they do. We're all glad they got together finally too."

"Finally? Yugi hadn't mentioned him before, but that could have possibly been because of Honda. Too bad that boy has such narrow views on the world. So has something been going on between Yugi and Yami for awhile?"

I blinked a couple times, realizing that one had ended with a question, and couldn't help wondering if Yugi's dad had been the same way, some family trait of hyper or something.

"No, Yami was going nuts trying to find a way to get an introduction to Yugi and too scared he would be turned down to just come out and say something."

"Until Ryou." He had the biggest grin, crazy old guy, definitely crazy. "Yugi told me all about it, how Ryou introduced them during class and the sugar." He chuckled again as if trying to contain more laughter. "And the sugar! Oh did he have his hands full during that! But from what I hear he was rewarded well."

He winked at me and I couldn't helping wondering exactly how much Yugi tells his grandpa and if Yami knows?

"Grandpa! Have you seen my swim trunks!"

We both turned towards the back stairs where Yugi's voice had come from.

"Laundry room, though I bet Yami would prefer it if you forgot them."

"GRANDPA!"

It was quiet again as his grandfather winked at me and I couldn't help smirking back, then we heard Yugi coming downstairs, talking as he did so.

"Grandpa, I seriously doubt Yami would want me running around skinny dipping in front of all those people." He looked up and saw my smirk finally, causing him to turn an impressive shade of red. "Bakura, I umm, hadn't realized you were… here."

I chuckled before ruffling his hair.

"Don't worry about it, and yeah, Yami would be walking around decking anyone that looked at you, best not to start that. Ready to go? Malik should have picked up Ryou by now."

"I wonder how his uncle took to meeting Malik?"

Yugi's grandpa actually did laugh this time, before wiping away a few tears.

"Well from what you have told me about Malik, I'm sure shocked wouldn't even begin to describe it! I really would like to meet him one of these days."

"I'm sure Malik would just adore you, you two would get along almost too well. Hate to cut it short but we should get going, ready Yugi?"

"Yeah." He gave me this huge grin before hugging his grandfather. "Yami and I will see you tomorrow, we'll be over as soon as we can."

"Oh don't be in too much of a hurry, I'm sure Yami will want to spend some alone time with you, that and I don't want you limping about here too much."

I lost it laughing as Yugi again turned red.

"Grandpa!"

"Go, go! Have fun!"

He gave Yugi a light push towards the door and I followed right behind, still chuckling as I climbed into my car.

"I am so sorry about grandpa, he can be so embarrassing!"

"Don't worry about it, I think I understand you a bit better now."

I smirked at his confused look before pulling out into traffic and heading to my place.

It didn't take long to get back to my place, Yugi was so damned excited he could hardly sit still. I pulled into the garage and didn't even have it shifted to park before he was out of the car, bag in hand.

"Ryou!"

"Yugi-chan!"

Oh boy, and yes a blond blur suddenly scooped Yugi up and into a hug, murmuring terms of endearments.

"Hello Malik."

At least Yugi was giggling and smiling, which actually only served to spur Malik on.

"Ryou-chan is changing in Kura-chan's room! What did you bring to wear! Can I do your makeup?"

"M-makeup?"

"Yes! Oh you would look so great with a bit of eyeliner, I have waterproof so don't worry about swimming, and the perfect shade of shadow that will make the beautiful color of your eyes show even more, then we can put some glitter in your hair and maybe Marik will give you a henna tattoo!"

"Okay Malik, slow down and breathe before you pass out. Come on Yugi, lets get ready and Malik is great with make-up." Ryou gestured to his own face. "See, he did mine."

"Okay."

Yugi giggled again as the three bishies disappeared into my room. I walked into the living room and dropped onto the couch next to Marik.

"How long have they been back?"

"About twenty minutes. And the first thing I am doing is getting two beers into Malik and pray it calms him down somewhat!"

I chuckled, Marik and I had changed our clothes earlier and called it good, though we could hear the laughter and Malik fussing over Yugi's choice in clothes. Malik loved any excuse to get dressed up, I swear he would dress up for a dollar store opening!

"Hey Kura, want a tribal?"

I looked over at Marik, he had his henna out, lining up the bags by the different colors.

"When did you mix those?"

"This morning before school. I think we should do a tribal band on your arm, maybe put in a dragon."

He winked as I smirked and held my arm out, glad I was already wearing a muscle shirt.

"Marking me as Ryou's or something?"

"You complaining?"

I chuckled and he set to work, like I really had anything to complain about! We could hear the laughter coming from my room and knew better than to even go near it, though it did sound as though Malik and Ryou were making a few changes to Yugi's choice of clothes for the night. The kid didn't look bad, leather pants and a long sleeve purple shirt, so I had to wonder what they were up to. Marik had just finished spraying the second coat of spray gel to seal my 'tattoo' when they emerged. Both our jaws dropped. Hot didn't even start to describe the site before us.

Yugi was standing there in the same black leather pants he had on before but now had a very low cut and see-through magenta colored mesh shirt on. I looked closer at his chest and my jaw dropped.

"Did you two pierce his nipple!"

All three lost it giggling before Ryou spoke.

"Looks real, doesn't it! It's just a clip on though."

My eyes moved to Malik as the white leather pants hugged every curve so tightly I wondered briefly how he could even move, but then topping it off was a second skin purple lycra top that had circles of varying sizes cut out and replaced with white sheer, starting small at his right shoulder and spreading out as they moved down to the left side of his waist. The neck was very low cut and the half sleeves were the same white sheer as the circles.

Ryou was a vision though, I knew no other way to describe it. It was definitely going to take a lot of will power to even let him get out of the house without ravishing him. He was in a pair of brown suede pants, the color complimenting him without overpowering the rest of his outfit, his shirt was a one sleeve number, though I use the term shirt very liberally. Majority of it was a teal and red dragon made from silk that wrapped about his body, the only other material was a very light flesh tone mesh, and only enough of that to keep the dragon on and in place. More skin showed that actual shirt but the overall effect was breathtaking. The dragon's head sat just over his heart, it went up over his left shoulder only to wrap around his right side and made one more circle around his body, it's tail making a small loop around his belly button.

Malik had obviously done all their make-up since it was stunning, not over done but perfect. Their eyes stood out, each color vibrant and accentuated by the color of eye shadow chosen, lined delicately and lashes darkened. It looked as if he had used some henna lip stain to brighten their lips just enough to stand out but not look unnatural, and covered that with some gloss.

Marik spoke first, if you cared to call it speaking.

"You look… all… look… wow."

Malik giggled before climbing onto Marik's lap.

"My wittle Marik-chan likes?"

"Your wittle Marik-chan loves." He backed this statement up by thrusting his hips up, into Malik's, which garnered another giggle.

"Is the henna ready?"

"Hmmm?"

"For the tattoos?"

"Oh…OH! Yeah, Kura already has his."

Ryou, by this point had come over and was running a very delicate finger over Marik's work, sending shivers through my body.

"Okay, then start with Yugi-chan!"

Malik moved off of Marik's lap and pulled Yugi over to sit on the stool in front of Marik.

"Any requests?"

"I really wouldn't know what to ask for."

Yugi blushed as Marik's eyes moved over his body a couple times before deciding.

"Okay, Malik, hold the collar to his shirt out a bit, I don't want to get this on it. Malik immediately hopped to it, carefully pulling Yugi's shirt aside to reveal more of his chest as Marik set to work. It didn't take long, five minutes tops and Marik was done. From up close it looked like just a tribal design, but once you stepped away you could see it actually spelled something.

"Yami!"

Yugi looked at Ryou in surprise.

"What?"

"That is what Marik wrote on your chest, but you can't see it unless you stand back."

"Oh!" Yugi blushed yet again, I wondered if his cheeks were going to ever be a normal tint tonight. "Thank you, Marik."

"Not a problem."

Marik then used a small hair dryer, made sure it was completely dry before giving it two coats of spray gel as well. Yugi looked at his chest curiously before raising a finger to poke at it, only to have Malik slap it away before he could actually make contact.

"What is with the hair gel?"

"It's simple Yugi-chan, it seals the henna in. You have to make sure it is sealed for about two hours for it to dye the skin properly."

Yugi nodded in understanding before he got up and moved out of the way, his now being finished. Malik quickly took his place, having Ryou hold his shirt out of the way as he winked at Marik. Finishing writing his name, Marik then went on to do a tribal sun around his belly button and a tribal/flaming butterfly on his lower back. Just as Ryou was sitting down I figured I should go, find our swimsuits and run a brush through my hair.

It ended up taking longer than I thought and by the time I returned Ryou had my name in tribal just under his collar bone, but was blushing an all new shade of red. I wondered briefly what was going on but one look at the other's told me I wasn't going to find out.

"Are we ready to go?"

Marik was just finishing up some tribal designs going down his left arm.

"Yeah, just let me get this stuff put away."

Malik used the hair dryer to dry the hemp faster and sprayed it while I helped Marik clean up. Everything put away, we grabbed jackets and headed for the door, I took Yugi's bag, carrying it to Yami's house for him since he wouldn't be coming back with us.

* * *

That is it for now, hope you enjoyed. The party will most likely take up several more chapters so please don't forget to R&R! 


	18. Banging walls

I got a day of peace! Ah the bliss! So I decided to write! Couldn't think of a better way to relax!

Review time! I have to thank LavenderKat, Jazpurz (May 21st, why?), Nhamo, Haru, TinyClownBean1, Silvershadowfire, YamiMisao, Slave Of Darkness, mellinde, DracOnyx, Hikari's-dark-side-, LPGirl05 (Everybody, big round for my beta! ), Mizu, trekkie-54 (see..not playing sims! I'm writing, I'm writing! ''), Ryou's Twin Sister, Dark Magician Girl Hikaru, Y.BakuraY.Malik fan, Rachel Dracon, mechante fille (anytime! I was so flattered you wrote it! ), xCrimsonAngelx (No you don't! They are mean things! Just ask DracOnyx! ), CrimsonAnjel, Dark Angel Of Fire Ice (a butter knife and spork Oo.. death by spork..XD ), Court12, I am a Fruits Basket Case, Kaoru, queen of the crazies, Chelley Angel, whiterose934, Anon (that is why it is an AU, and go read the first manga, it will make it easier to picture Honda acting that way. As far as Yami and Ryou talking, Yami knew he was now dating Kura, Malik and Marik and wanted a good reason to make sure he was as nice as Kura had told him, so inviting him to the party was a good open for a convo, and to get himself introduced to Yugi as well.), Rosedark, KittyBlue, and Cheshire (Yes it is.. )for their wonderful reviews and taking the time to let me know how they felt about my story!

Side notes… as for why Ryou was blushing, you will find out, just not for a bit yet. Mwahahaha. More twists to come. I am also not responsible for any water damage caused by Ryou's outfit, emergency drool buckets are over there..XD

**LEMON WARNING! There is one in this chapter.

* * *

**

* * *

**Yami's POV:**

Damn, not even thirty minutes into the party and already three people are wasted! They must have started before they even got here. I went through my mental checklist, I had locked all the doors people weren't supposed to be in and everything of value was locked up, so it should be a relaxed night. Now I just had to keep an eye out for Yugi, I couldn't wait for him to get here. I knew Bakura was supposed to pick him up, and wouldn't let me down, now it was just a matter of waiting for them to arrive.

Looking around again I noticed Marik and Malik grabbing beers, most likely an attempt to calm Malik down. Ryou was talking to someone from school, I noticed the henna tattoo of Bakura's name on his chest, given that outfit marking him was a very good idea! I still couldn't find Yugi and just about had a heart attack when Bakura slammed both his hands down on my shoulders.

"Jumpy Yami?"

"Only when someone sneaks up behind me and tries to knock me to the ground."

"Awww, were you too busy looking for your little boyfriend?"

"Was there something you wanted?"

Why does he and Marik always have to wear that smirk! Its like they know some huge cosmic joke that the rest of us don't.

"Actually, yeah. Yugi asked me to tell you he was dropping his bag in your room and then would be down."

"Oh, thanks."

"No problem, but I would say it might take him a bit to get over here."

My eyes followed where Bakura was looking and I could now see what he meant. There was my Yugi, looking way too sexy, trying to get through the dancing area only to be stopped when some guy grabbed him from behind and started grinding into him. I could actually feel my blood begin to boil and didn't hear whatever Kura said as I stalked off into the crowd, him at my heels.

As I closed in the other kids parted and I could see Yugi, almost in tears, trying to pry this asshole's hands off his hips.

"What the hell do you think your doing!"

That actually stopped all dancing and at some point I hadn't realized, Marik had made his way over, now I had Bakura on one side and Marik on the other. We also now had this guy's attention, though he still hadn't let go of Yugi.

"Hey, I ain't got no issue with you. Just having a dance with your little brother here."

"He. Isn't. My. Brother!"

"Y-Yami."

My eyes instantly locked with Yugi as my fists began to shake, seeing those beautiful eyes so full of fear.

"Get your hands off my boyfriend!"

"Your kidding, right! He's your boyfriend?"

I had more than enough.

"Yugi."

"Y-yes?"

"Duck."

That was all the warning I gave, and thankfully Yugi was smart enough to follow without hesitation because my fist came immediately after that word left my lips, nailing the guy right in the nose. I heard and felt the crunching of cartilage as it broke, he immediately let go of Yugi who scrambled out of the way and over to Ryou and Malik.

"What the hell…"

That was all he got out before I again closed the distance, my fist flying repeatedly into his body until Marik pulled me away, speaking loudly so that I would hear him.

"Calm down Yami, Yugi is okay, don't kill this asshole. He isn't worth it."

I calmed down, unclenching my now bloody fists and took a few steadying breaths before Marik released me.

"Your right, he isn't."

"Good, now go clean up. Marik and I will take this trash out."

That actually sounded like a very good idea so I turned and headed right for my bathroom, intent on cleaning his blood from my hands and the few platters from my leather

Slipping my shirt off I gave up the idea of cleaning it tonight, I would just have to take it in on Monday. I never heard the door open or close, but feeling two delicate arms wrap around my waist just about melted me completely.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine little one, but are you okay?"

I turned around, finding a shirt forgotten as I wrapped my arms around his petite waist.

"I was scared, but then I saw you. I… ummm…"

I looked into his blushing face, curious as to what he was having trouble saying.

"Well, Yami, you looked, umm… you looked really hot."

Now this was interesting, and judging from how lust filled his eyes presently are, I threw self control out the window as I picked him up and threw him on the bed. Going to follow him I was pleasantly surprised when he pulled one arm out from under me, making me roll to the side as he quickly straddled my waist.

I let my own eyes take in every inch of him, Malik had to have played a hand in this, the makeup gave that away.

"Speaking of really hot, damn Yugi."

"You like?"

"I love."

He leaned down, I thought I would get a kiss but instead he slowly traced my lips with his tongue.

"Good."

He started to pull away and I could take no more, the party can handle itself, and with Bakura and Marik here I knew things were in good hands.

I grabbed his petite waist and flipped us on the bed, attacking his creamy, sweet neck as soon as I was on top.

"Hey! Watch the tattoo!"

"Hmmm?"

I sat up and finally took a good look at it, Marik did great work.

"So is this a walking advertisement that you're mine?"

"Would you prefer I wash it off?"

"Not on your life!"

I grabbed the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up and off before arching an eyebrow at the nipple ring.

"How much did Malik do!"

He giggled cutely.

"He wanted to but I wouldn't let him, so it is only a clip on."

**Okay, it gets lemony here**

I smirked as I leaned down, gently removing it with my teeth, I spit it out in the general direction of my nightstand before turning my attention back to soothing the pert, sore nub of flesh.

"Mmmmmm, Yami."

I moved my hand up his side until I found his neglected nipple, massaging it with my thumb as his hips instinctively began to thrust up, striving for contact.

"You make the most beautiful sounds koi. Let me hear you, let me know if you enjoy what I am doing."

"B-but Yami… oh…. the…. the party…"

"They won't hear you over the music, do I have to make you cry out for me?"

I ground my hips into his sharply, forcing his body down to the bed as I used my weight to keep him pinned there. I continued to grind into him, not letting up any pressure as my hips moved against him, loving how his fingers dug into my back as his moans continued to raise in volume.

"Yami!… Ohhhhh…. Uh… I… I… Y-Yami…"

I began to attack his neck, raining kisses and nips over every inch my mouth could find.

"Tell… me… what… you… want…"

I sucked his earlobe into my mouth, nipping a bit harshly to make him gasp, though seeing his head thrown back, his mouth open as he panted and moaned, it was too much temptation not to claim that mouth. My tongue hungrily delving into his sweet warmth, once again mapping out every inch, desperate to savor the flavor that is only Yugi. I finally relinquished his mouth in favor of again attacking his neck and other ear.

"Tell me… Yugi…. what do… you… want?"

At some point his hands had found their way down to the top of my pants and were desperately trying to tug then open. Since I really liked these pants I helped him out. Pushing his hands away I shifted my weight until I could safely sit up on my knees, then very slowly, very teasingly I began to unbutton them, sliding them down slightly as I climbed off to pull them completely free and tossing them aside as my eyes locked with his own. So much hunger in those amethyst depths, so much need it sent shivers down my spine and straight to my groin, reaching all new heights of hardness and pain. Small hands wrapped around my length, pumping me, drawing moans from my own throat.

I let my own eyes drink in the sight of his body, before quickly opening his pants, freeing his hardness for my eyes to feast on, though they weren't the only thing that would be feasting today. Grabbing the waist of his leather pants I peeled them from his hips, continuing until I had him naked before me.

"So beautiful."

"Yami…"

Running my fingers up his legs, the tips dancing over his thighs, leaving goose bumps in their wake. Unable to contain myself any longer I grabbed the tube of lube sitting on my nightstand before dropping back on my bed, burying my face in the apex of his legs as he cried out in shock and pleasure.

These were the sounds I loved to hear, my name and incoherent clips of words as passion fogged his brain. My tongue toyed with the tip before taking him fully into my mouth as I slide the first lubricated finger into him, followed by the second and third.

"Y-yes!… OH!… Ya-Yami!"

I continued to work my fingers in and out of his body as his hips rose up to meet me. I released his erection, not wanting him to be done so quickly, not without me.

"Tell me Yugi… tell me… what you… want."

He writhed on the bed, his head tossing on my pillows.

"I… Oh Yami!… I… Uhng… so good."

"Tell me…"

I removed my fingers from his body, watching as his hips still thrust up, trying instinctively to find contact again. Coating my own member I shuddered as mewls and whimpers of pleasure fell from those lips, knowing each one was my doing, and mine alone.

"I want…. Oh gods Yami! I NEED YOU!… Please… I… I…"

How could I refuse such a request! Dropping back down between his legs I hooked his knees over my elbows, opening his body fully to my need.

"As you wish, koi."

That said I slid myself fully into his velvet heat, gasping at the tightness as a cry of pained pleasure tore from his lips before my own mouth greedily devoured them. I could hear his whimpers though our kiss as his legs locked around my waist, I began to slowly run my fingers through his hair, knowing that usually calmed him quickly. His fingers slowly released their death grip on my shoulders as he began to relax. I broke the kiss to look into his eyes, I love knowing I'm the only one that gets to see that look of rapture in them.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded before pushing his hips up against mine. I closed my eyes as I removed my hand from his hair, curling both under his shoulder blades and holding onto his shoulders, pulling out slowly before thrusting back in. I relished the moan and gasping sounds he makes, I want to make him scream, I want his pleasure to be overwhelming and its all I can do not to completely lose my own mind to this euphoria.

"Y-Yami!… Don't… don't stop!"

"I… won't…"

This felt too wonderful, moving inside my petite love, hearing his cries of pleasure, my pace was picking up without my noticing it, but I couldn't slow down, I could hold back. I knew what I wanted, I wanted Yugi to experience it like never before.

Leaning back I grabbed his ankles and pulled his legs over my shoulders, pressing back down against him, causing his body to open fully to me, allow me to plunge deeper than ever before and slam into his sweet spot with enough force to make him see stars.

I succeeded as his back arched, his cries growing louder, as his hand pulled at my sheets, actually pulling the fitted sheet loose as he fisted his delicate hands tightly in them.

"YAMI!… OH!… OH!…. GODS!"

I could hear my own sounds becoming little more than grunts and groans of pleasure as I moved faster, slamming into him with more force than I had ever intended to use.

"YES!… HARDER! OH HAR-DER!…. DON'T STOOOOOP!"

Damn! How could he scream harder, my mind rebelled but my body catered to his wish, slamming into him until I heard even the bed slamming against the wall, my mind hazing over as fire flowed in my veins. I wouldn't last much longer, I could feel my climax coming, building like never before in me.

"YUGI!… SO…. UHN… SO TIGHT!…. YES!"

"YAMI!… I… I…. OH YAAAAAAAMMMMMIIIIIIIIIII"

His entire body tightened, his passage around me becoming so constricting that I doubt I could have moved if not for the momentum we had already built. But it was all too much for me, my own vision exploding as I slammed as deeply as I could into him before releasing with my own cry, his name slipping from my lips.

My entire body shook with the force of my release, my muscles instantly feeling as though they melted. I rolled off of Yugi and pulled him instead to my chest, brushing his golden hair from his face. That was when I notice the tremble running through his body as well.

**Safe again. **

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you? I "

I was cut off by his finger on my lips, looking down into his glazed eyes, a blissful smile on his lips.

"I am… perfect. That was so, so, I can't even describe it!"

"Good! I wanted it to be"

I was cut off again by sudden, loud cat calls and cheering from outside. Then I heard the very unmistakable voice of Marik.

"GO YAMI! IS YUGI STILL ALIVE!"

Then Bakura, I should have known.

"HOW ABOUT THE BED OR WALL! DID THEY MAKE IT!"

Followed by both together.

"ENCORE! ENCORE!"

As soon as I could feel my legs again they were so dead.

Yugi surprised me though when I heard giggling next to me. I looking questioningly at him.

"You forgot you left your window open. I'm sure plenty know now."

I chuckled, at least it didn't seem Yugi was mad, hell, he seemed entertained by it.

"I honestly didn't mean to."

"I know, that's what makes it so funny! Though I'm still going to kill Marik and Bakura, I hope you don't mind."

"Mind? Love, you only get to if I don't beat you to it!"

* * *

There we go! Don't forget to R&R Please! Cream puffs for anyone that does! 


	19. interesting stakes

Okay, I know this took me about forever but between writers block and working way too much. Well it took awhile ..L… I wanted to thank every person that reviewed, not doing it names this time since I figure you would all much rather have me post this damned thing. …

Disclaimer: still don't own.

Seto's POV:

Alright, I came to Yami's party, of course that is for one reason and one only. Jou said he was coming and I promised to meet him here. No one else knew it but the blonde and I had been spending almost every available hour outside of school together. Homework, studying and of course playing every board game we could find, which given my collection that was not a small task to get through. His parents being divorced and father working graveyard shifts allowed him to stay over, our games lasting late into the night, but always at the end he went to the guestroom.

It was driving me crazy and I was sick of cold showers.

Now where the hell is that blonde! He said he was coming, hell, I even got here early. Alright, early as in the majority of the idiots are still conscious.

I scanned the room one more time and finally found him, playing pool against some kid from our school. Walking over I was pleased to see the fear in his opponent's eyes at my approach.

"Another game your good at?"

"Eh? Oh Seto, grab a beer, you can play next, but I'm not nearly as good as Ryou at this." He shrugged and took a swing of his own beer. "Actually he taught me."

"I see." I eyed the table closely, seeing who would be winning. "I don't drink beer, I much prefer scotch or something with real flavor."

The kid looked ready to run, if he was winning then he wouldn't be now. Though the shock on his face as Jou talked so openly with me was priceless.

"Okay Mister Fancy Pants, go grab your scotch or whatever 'has flavor'"

I smirked as I walked away, headed towards the bar. Looking through the choices I actually found a very nice whiskey, unopened. I glanced back up to watch Jou sink the eight ball and cry out his victory, I wonder how many beers he has already had, and exactly how well he could hold his alcohol. Grabbing two shot glasses I decided to find out.

Jou already had the balls racked up for the next game when I reached the table.

"All set?"

"Yeah, what did ya find?"

"Some rather good whiskey."

I set the bottle and glasses down on the side of the table.

"I still have half a beer left, I'm good."

I couldn't help my smirk.

"And who said I was planning to share my find with you?"

"Awww, Seto. For a rich boy you sure can be stingy."

He started laughing and I couldn't help letting a chuckle escape.

"Maybe I will share next game, if you beat me that is."

Challenge set and by the look in his eyes he was planning to have some of my whiskey. Good, my plan was working then.

I normally wouldn't throw a game of any type, and I kept myself in check this time, letting him stay right behind me until I missed the last shot, 'accidentally' setting his up perfectly. He sunk it before giving me a huge grin and draining the last of his beer.

"Well dat was close, looks like I won jus in time too."

"Huhn, seems so. Shall we play again? Only lets make it more… interesting, this time."

He blinked a couple times in confusion.

"What kinda interesting?"

I pretended to ponder his question for a moment, as if I didn't already have a plan.

"How about this, every time I sink a ball you take a shot, and vice versa?"

"Sounds like your going to be drunk."

"We shall see." I set the balls up again and poured two shots. "You break."

That game didn't last very long, after all, I didn't plan to get myself wasted, just him. After the pool game he decided it was time to sit down, so I suggested the table out of the way. Once we were both there I took off my trench and pulled out the travel chess set I always had on me.

"Another game?"

"Yeah, sure! I'll beat ya dis time fer shur."

I noted his words were already becoming more slurred, I hadn't expected him to be this much of a lightweight, but then we had finished half the bottle already, most going to him.

"Same rules as with the pool game?"

He looked thoughtful and my stomach clenched, he could have figured it out, even so drunk as he obviously was.

"Awww hell, why not."

I smirked as I set up two more shots while he made the opening move. I had never done this before, but then, aside from Yami I had never met anyone that could keep up with me either. I had thought this plan out all day, after much deliberation with my conscious, minimal as it was, I had decided that even if it was only for one night I would call him mine. Tomorrow he would most likely hate me, but this party was the most likely chance I had, and without this plan I stood no chance at all.

The game was going rather quickly, his inebriation not helping him in the slightest. I soon had over half his pieces captured while he had only four of mine.

"Hey Seto."

I looked up at him, yeah, he was smashed.

"Yes?"

"I think I'm drunk."

"Oh? Did you want to postpone our game then?"

"Yeah, I think maybe I need ta lay down or sumthin."

I quickly gathered everything up, putting it away before standing, slinging one of his arms over my shoulders and helping him stand.

"There are guest rooms upstairs, perhaps we should go there."

"Yeah, tha sounds nice. Hey Seto, ya got pretty eyes."

I was slightly shocked at this but didn't let my mask slip.

"Thank you, but lets get you out of this crowd."

The crowd for the most part gave us no trouble in getting through, though a few made comments about someone having too much to drink. Once we were on the second floor I headed towards the back, where I knew the guest rooms were. Thankfully people hadn't discovered these yet so I picked the nicest one and led him inside to the bed. Helping him to lay down I promptly went back to lock the door.

"Ya leavin' Seto?"

"Did you not want me to?"

"Naw, be nice if ya stayed, but I understand if ya want ta go have fun."

I smiled at him before closing and locking the door, though he gave me an odd look when the lock clicked.

"So no one comes in and passes out on top of us." His mouth made an 'oh' shape before falling back into the pillows. "I don't mind staying with you, the people out there would only piss me off anyways, and I think you and I can have plenty of fun up here."

I slipped off my trench, throwing it over the back of a chair before sauntering towards the bed.

"How's dat? I can't move a muscle 'ere."

I pulled off his shoes and socks before scooting him towards the middle of the bed, sitting up on my knees.

"That is quite alright, just let me do all the work." I sat straddling him before grabbing the hem of his shirt and slowly pulling it up and off, unable to help but admire his slender and well toned chest. "You just lay back and enjoy."

"Wha' ya doin'?"

I smirked as my fingers moved over his chest, my thumbs rubbing his nipples into pert pink nubs. Slowly leaning forward I flicked each one once with my tongue, gaining a gasp from my endeavors.

"Making you…" I lightly ran my tongue up the middle of his chest before nibbling at a collar bone. "feel very…" moving up I sucked gently at his ear, "very good."

I moved to his lips, capturing them in a brutal kiss, I was surprised when he moaned and opened his mouth for my tongue to explore, but took the opportunity with vigor. When we finally broke for air his eyes were glazed, I had hoped the alcohol would take his guard down but didn't expect him to jump so willingly into it.

I claimed his lips again as my hands explored his body, pulling a moan from him as I ground our hips together. I couldn't describe how happy I was that he was going along, I thought best case he wouldn't fight, worse case he would, if he had I couldn't have gone through with it.

I shivered as I felt questing fingers pulling at my own shirt, trying to inch it up and out of my pants. Breaking the kiss to sit up slightly I pulled my shirt free and off, tossing it aside as my eyes raked over his body again. My trembling fingers moved to his pants, I hadn't been this nervous since my first time! Shoving that thought aside I quickly divested him of his remaining clothing, admiring the already hardened flesh at the apex of his legs, my ultimate prize revealed to my greedy eyes.

Placing small, possessive nips up the inside of his thigh I slowly made my way back up his body.

"Mmmmmm… Mai.. Feels so good…"

Wait, MAI! I stopped my actions immediately as I sat up on my knees to look at him. He thought I was someone else! I took a few deep breaths to calm myself.

"Come on baby… don't stop now…"

There was NO way I was going to be uke here! I almost stopped but he was writhing so deliciously on the bed. Standing up, I removed the tube of lube I had brought with me before shedding my own pants and underwear, climbing back on the bed and between his legs.

"Mai, baby… mmmm… you know what I want… ride me baby, I need it…"

"Oh I'm going to ride you Jou, I'm going to fuck you raw… but I am not uke 'baby',. you are."

"Huhnnnnhh!"

I think he was trying to ask what I meant, but since I had already coated my finger and slide it in at that moment, his question was cut off as his hips bucked. Damn he was tight! Wonder if he actually has ever bottomed?

Pulling my finger out I started to slide the second in with it, only to have him yelp and start trying to squirm away. Quickly wrapping an arm around his hips stopped that, but not his heavy panting or noises that sounded suspiciously like a dog whimpering. Running my tongue up the entire length of his engorged member turned his whimpers to moans as his hips bucked up. I moved my hand off his hip, still using my arm to hold him down but now using my hand to hold his erection steady, running my tongue over the tip, paying special attention to the slit in it.

The tight ring of muscles began to relax, allowing me to move both fingers in and out of his body, picking up the pace as his hips began to move with me, little pants and moans coming from him. Deep throating his entire length as I increased to three fingers earned me a shout for my efforts.

"OH GODS! Uhn… Don't… don't stop!"

I could honor that request. Humming slightly as I sucked on his length I began to move my three fingers in a scissoring motion, stretching him for what was to come, my own erection twitching in anticipation. I felt his body starting to tighten and released his length as well as pulling my fingers from him.

"NO!..N-no.. I was… so… so close.."

I quickly spread lube on my erection, trying to coat it as fast as possible.

"Don't worry, I'll finish you off."

"Huuurrrryyyyy"

His begging almost sent me over the edge, I couldn't take anymore as I dropped between his legs again, hooking his knees over my elbows to open him completely. Placing my tip at his entrance I looked once again at his flushed face, mouth open as he panted. He was still obviously wasted but as his hips continued to raise in an attempt to impale himself I knew there was no choice but to finish what I started. Thrusting forward quickly I buried myself to the hilt in his heat, tearing a scream of pained pleasure from his throat.

"You… are…. So… damned… TIGHT!"

He writhed under me as I tried to use my weight to keep him pinned, I had to gather my wits so I wouldn't lose it too soon. A few deep breaths later I began a slow rhythm that tore moan after moan from him, drawing this out for both of us.

"Don't stop! Don't stop don't stop don't stop"

I captured his lips to silence the mantra, hearing him beg like that had made me unconsciously speed up, but I couldn't force myself to slow back down, not while his tight ring of muscles caressed me so addictingly.

"I won't stop Jou, nothing could make me stop now."

"Harder, I need… I need you deeper."

Honoring his wish I shift slightly, rewarded for my effort by his scream of pleasure at my next thrust. Now that I had found his pleasure spot I rammed into it, gaining more force each time. My hair was plastered to my head, most of it falling in my face and dripping sweat, I didn't care, I knew we were both so close and I would send him over the edge, I had to soon or I wouldn't last. Bracing my weight on one arm I moved the other down to his twitching need, wrapping my fingers around it and pumping harshly as he shouted out his pleasure, his nails sinking into my back, removing flesh.

"Jou, come on baby. Cum for me."

"Hhn. Seto… so good!"

Hearing him call my name almost sent me over the edge, as it was I pounded faster into his body, racing him towards release until he finally came, shouting my name. That shout sent me over my own edge as with a final thrust I emptied into his body, collapsing on top of him afterwards.

I thought briefly about pulling out, but he felt too good, being inside and his body against my own, sleep beckoned strongly so I followed it. I would deal with the consequences tomorrow.

Marik's POV:

I glanced around, Seto had said something about having big plans for this party but I hadn't seen him all evening. Grabbing the nearest kid, I figured asking would be the fastest way.

"You seen Seto Kaiba?"

"Last I saw he was helping some wasted blonde upstairs."

Dropping the kid I did some quick mental math before smirking. Seto, big plans and a wasted blonde, I had no idea he had taken that much of a liking to Yugi's friend. Well good for him, now if the other doesn't kill him in the morning it might just work out.


	20. Finally!

-1hides behind a shield Alright, the plot bunny for this hid on me! I swear! It took much blood to entice the damnable this out! So yes, I got writers block on this story, and a lot has been going on in my personal life but won't get into that too much. I promise! But I thought getting this up would be the perfect way to ring in the New Year! I hope you all will enjoy and please excuse any errors… it's 12:09 right now and I swear I hear my bed calling to me!

I would love to give shout outs, but doubt you want me to take that much time and make everyone wait. So instead I will say thank you to everyone that reads my story and I luv you bunches to those who review! I also want to say a special thank you to the person who reminded me that I hadn't updated in 6 months! Alright people, so I'm bad but if people don't yell or poke at me with sharp pointy objects I kind of get… sidetracked…;;;

I would also love to dedictae this chapter (like a few others.. .) to DracOnyx, thanks for inspiring me in all the… right ways beautiful! I think we both made the same resolution this year and we will make it happen! 'Ana behibak.

Disclaimer: I don't own! sighs more so the shame.

Malik's POV:

I was starving! This wasn't fair! Why is it that at every party people always eat the stuff without meat first!

I debated on raiding Yami's fridge, but as soon as I saw a head of blonde hair walking through the crowd I had a much better idea! Marik wasn't facing me, instead looking out towards the crowd, this was almost too easy! He leaned casually against the counter separating the kitchen from the family room, thankfully I ducked before he noticed me.

I grinned, flexing my fingers like a cat would claws and slowly stalking my prey, moving slow inch by inch until I was within striking distance. If there was nothing to eat here that interested me then I would hunt my own down. I bit my bottom lip, aiming the distance to the top of the counter, thankful it was clear, but then it wouldn't have stopped me if it wasn't. Crouching down I shook my ass a bit like a cat, coiling the muscles in my legs a split second before I sprung, leaping onto the counter and immediately tackling my prey with a yell.

"MARIK-CHAN!"

I guess he honestly hadn't expected that since we both flew forward, though he did take the brunt of the fall for us and even held his beer up so it didn't spill. Wait… his beer! I grabbed it quickly, sitting up into a crossed legged position on his back.

"For me! Thank you Marik-chan!"

I could hear him sigh as I chugged down the half a bottle worth that had been remaining.

"Malik…"

I blinked down at him, was there something wrong?

"Something wrong Marik-chan?"

"Yes," He smirked, damn he was so sexy when he smirked like that! "your laying on me wrong."

I looked down at how I was sitting, I saw nothing wrong, I was perfectly comfy!

"Not so Marik-chan! Your wonderfully comfy."

"I don't doubt that, but if your going to be sitting on me I need to be facing the other way, I have no interest in fucking the floor, no matter how plush the carpet is."

Hmmmm, fucking the floor….

"But Marik-chan, your dick would get rug burn."

Marik's POV:

"Exactly my point!"

It didn't look like Malik was going to move, no doubt comfortable and as I can attest to, when Malik has alcohol in him, if he gets comfortable then it takes a miracle to get him to move! Judging from how he was owlishly blinking at me, I would say he was well on his way to drunk. I had to figure out another way, and a perfect way just hit me.

"Malik?"

"Yes Marik-chan?" He looked curious now, good.

"You do realize the hot tub is clothing optional this time?"

"REALLY!"

That was it, Malik was off like a rabbit on speed, shedding clothing as he went.

I stood, dusting myself off with a chuckle and made my way more slowly after him, picking up his discarded clothes. Something about alcohol in Malik, makes it harder to keep clothing on him as well.

I noticed one guy staring a bit too hard at my boyfriend's bared ass while he climbed in the tub.

"Time to cool down."

I didn't miss a step, body checking him into the pool as I passed, laying Malik's clothing in a safe spot before shedding my own and joining him.

Bakura's POV:

Opening a beer I watched the people dancing, most were so drunk I doubt they even realized who they were hanging on. I gave that thought a snicker, wishing I had my camera with me, but then there didn't seem to be any couplings that would cause a stir at school.

I could see Ryou instantly, the grin on his face as he maneuvered deftly away from a very drunk girl that tried to use him as a support. He had that playful little grin on his face as he locked eyes with me, crooking one finger and signaling me over. Damn he was too fucking sexy for my good! I shoved my beer into the chest of some kid standing nearby, let him drink it, or get rid of it, I really don't care since I want both hands free to touch every inch of that hot body beckoning me over.

"Glad to know you come when fingered"

I smirked to match his.

"Trust me, anything you do will have me cumming."

His laugh filled my ears, that happy laughter that reminded me of bells and just flowed with his joy. Wrapping one arm around his thin waist, I pulled our bodies together, grinding lightly to the beat.

"Good to know."

"Care to test it?"

"And miss the rest of this party!"

Were my ears deceiving me!

"This party is that great? Better than…" I bucked my hips into his, grinning at the visible shiver it caused, "quality time with me?"

"Kura, your being evil."

"Your point?"

I got a smack to the chest for that one.

"I am not having my first time in some spare guest room during a party."

I hadn't thought about that, damn, it would have been convenient, too.

"Well, I was thinking we head back to my place. Grab a bottle of something to share, not have to worry about being walked in on," I leaned forward, whispering the last bit in his ear, if this didn't work then I wouldn't be getting any from him for a long time yet. "and take all night to see how many times I can have you screaming me name."

I could tell by the shiver and way he licked his lips I was winning out.

"But Marik and Malik…"

"I thought you said you didn't want them there for the first time?"

"I… I don't, but won't they wonder where we went?"

"I can tell them if you like while you grab us a bottle from the bar."

He was pulling away, eyes slightly glazed before he blinked to clear them, a light blush coloring his cheeks.

"Alright, did you want anything special?"

"No, whatever you pick will be fine."

He pulled away, giving me a shy smile as he slipped through the small crowd. He could move so gracefully, seemed so natural as his body went with the music, making it seem like he was but an extension of the beat itself.

Shaking my head to clear it, I headed outside, most likely they were in the hot tub by now. Hearing laughter I knew I had found them, who else but Malik would be playing splash and such in a hot tub. I grinned at that thought.

Since Malik was in the middle of some game with another person in the tub I leaned down by Marik, keeping my voice low.

"Ryou and I are going to take off."

He nodded, giving me a smirk.

"Finally time?"

I couldn't help returning the smirk.

"Yeah, at least that is the plan."

"Good, we'll come by in the morning."

I nodded, unable to wipe the grin off my face as I stood back up and shifted my already rock hard erection to a more comfortable position. I knew what Marik meant, we had discussed that Ryou was hesitant about his first time but I'm certain tomorrow would definitely be memorable, and exhausting.

Heading back inside, I found Ryou waiting by the front door, talking to some guy, smiling and being and being friendly. I didn't like how the guy was looking at him though, Ryou was mine! You couldn't get more spoken for than by being in a relationship with the three of us! I walked up, casually wrapping an arm around Ryou's waist and forcing the other guy back a bit.

"Hey asshole, we were talking here."

I deemed him unworthy of my time so didn't even acknowledge that he spoke at all.

"You ready to go baby?"

I was rewarded with a very visible blush.

"Yeah, hope this is alright?"

He started to hold up a bottle and I nodded without looking.

"As I said, anything is fine…"

I was cut off as the idiot pulled roughly at my shoulder.

"As I said, he and I were talking before you interrupted!"

That was it. I released my hold on Ryou, slamming this asshole against the wall and putting my boot knife to his throat.

"Listen ass wipe, I don't give a damn! Your lucky he killed time talking to you but now that time is over, I am taking my boyfriend home now, if your smart you'll enjoy the party and shut your fucking mouth, now. I don't give second warnings."

"Kura, can we please get going," I could hear the laughter in his voice. "I mean if your done scaring him now?"

Releasing the idiot I grinned. "Your right, I have something better to be doing." I put extra emphasis on the last word and was rewarded with a fresh blush.

"Exactly, me! Now lets go!"

I had barely managed to slip my boot knife away before he had my free hand, jerking me happily out the front door.

The walk back was full of laughter, Ryou giving me surprise kisses. Some I managed to catch him and prolong, others were so fleeting as to be merely teasing. We couldn't reach my house fast enough and as the door closed I pulled the lithe body to my own, attacking the pale neck while Ryou moaned and whimpered in my arms.

Unable to wait any longer, I scooped him into my arms, almost running to my bedroom before gently tossing him onto the bed. His white hair fanned out around him, the liner around his eyes making them look sultry and seductive and that outfit… the entire picture was making me painfully hard.

"Kura?"

My name left his mouth in barely a whisper but it broke me from my trance as I pulled my shirt off, tossing it aside as I toed off my boots.

"Any clothes your particularly fond of might want to leave your body now."

One pink lip was captured between dazzling white teeth, making me wonder if I hadn't been a bit too forward, but I couldn't make promises of not ripping the clothes, I wanted to see and feel every inch of his porcelain skin under my hands. He hesitated just briefly before grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it free before almost ripping off his boots.

Ryou gasped and jerked as my fingers unbuttoned his pants, eager to pull them off, falling back on the bed he looked at me and blushed, my clothes were long gone and thankfully so!

"Kura?"

I looked up at his blushing face, that lip captured again.

"Yeah, baby?"

"Will it hurt? I mean a lot?"

Damn, here I was rushing, so eager to have him that I completely forgot this was his first time.

"I'll make sure it won't baby, just lay back and relax, let me handle everything."

As soon as I had pulled his pants free he hopped back, his head falling on my pillows with a playful little smirk gracing his face.

"I had fully planned on letting you handle… everything."

Shivers rocked my body, shooting fire straight to my groin and I take to take a deep breath not to just attack him. Fuck, he is so unbelievably sexy!

I moved quickly up his body, claiming those sweet lips in a needy, passionate kiss and poured everything I felt into it. By the time we broke we were both gasping for air but I wasn't about to let him catch his breath. One hand snaked over to the drawer, grabbing the lube as my mouth sought out the already hard, pink nubs on his chest.

Sucking and nipping the tender flesh had him arching off the bed as he cried out my name, it was beautiful. I used the chance to open the tube, coating two fingers well before tossing it nearby. His legs parts before me, a low, drawn out moan accompanying the motion as my mouth moved lower, covering every inch as I slid the first finger in before kissing his stomach in reassurance.

"It… it feels… weird…"

I chuckled, moving my finger around and massaging his inner depths, a look of shock and pleasure covering his face.

"You'll love it very soon, I promise."

Moving down further I nuzzled the hair between his legs, inhaling his scent deeply before I moved one hand to hold his hips still. My tongue made a slow trail up his shaft as I increased to two fingers, my one hand straining to hold his body down as it arched off the bed.

"KURA!"

"That's it baby."

Massaging and scissoring more I was thankful that he obviously trusted me since he didn't tense, his body remaining pliable and responsive.

"Gods… Kura…"

"Ryou… fuck, your beautiful."

"More.. Please…"

I was happy to oblige, my tongue dancing over and teasing his erection as I increased the amount of fingers inside him. I wanted to make certain he wouldn't tear when I entered since I know Marik and Malik would be over first thing in the morning. Once I had the tips of all five fingers in him, moving them around to stretch his entrance and watch him writhe, I moved back to three and slipped them fully inside to explore, quickly finding his prostate. The sight of him arching off the bed and screaming my name was enough to almost make me lose my load right there. Almost.

Removing my hands I took up the lube again, coating my length as I watched his face, half lidded, desire filled eyes raking over every inch of my body while his breath came in harsh little pants.

"Gods, I want you so fucking bad, Ryou."

Two pale arms lifted, becoming me into their embrace.

"Kura… please, take me…need you…"

I wasn't about to deny that request, lowering my body between those deliciously parted thighs as I braced my weight on one arm while the other lifted the pert little ass as I could position myself at his opening.

"I love you baby."

My lips were claimed this time and I moaned, letting him control the kiss while I pushed slowly into his body. I had, it seemed, done a good job at preparing him since he didn't cry out when I entered that velvet heat, his muscles tightening just slightly around me before he forced himself to relax. Once I was fully seated I broke the kiss, looking down at him for any signs of discomfort, worried at the odd look on his face.

"Kura?"

He shifted slightly, making me gasp.

"Y-es?"

"It feels… funny." Shit, I don't think I did anything wrong! "I feel… stuffed."

His cute little nose wrinkled and it was all I could do not to laugh.

"That is because you are…" I gave a slow roll of my hips, grinning as his eyes rolled back and a moan escaped. "Like that, baby?"

"More!… don't… ah!… stop!"

I was more than happy to grant his wish, starting with a slow pace to allow him to adjust and not over whelm him. I knew this was important, being his first time I needed to be gentle, but Ra did he good!

Watching him was completely entrancing, the look of pleasure that contorted his face so beautifully, how his hands clung so desperately to my shoulder and the whimpers and moans that continually escaped. Before I realized it I had sped up, moving faster and harder in his body and for the life of me I couldn't slow back down, try as I might.

This feeling was a drug! I couldn't get enough and my breath was quickly becoming ragged, our bodies coating in a sheen of sweat.

"Kura!… Oh Gods!… Kura!"

Hearing him cry out my name like that, so passionate and desperate, I almost lost my load instantly! Biting into my bottom lip I managed to hold out a bit longer before claiming his lips in a kiss, one of my hands snaking between our bodies to wrap around his throbbing length.

That action caused him to break our kiss, throwing his head back and screaming, giving me only the time for a few strokes before his entire body tensed under mine.

The pleasure was unimaginable!

His body arched off the bed, bowing into mine while his legs clamped down, fingers dug into my skin and my complete undoing, what had me releasing faster than I ever had in my life.

The sound of him screaming my name in unimaginable bliss. I couldn't hold my load in any longer as I slammed into that welcoming body, trying to get as deep as I could before my vision flashed white.

I was certain that in that moment I had truly found heaven.

As soon as the rush left I felt completely drained and my immediate reaction was to roll to the side, but Ryou's legs tightened, keeping me in place.

"Ryou?"

My voice sounded hoarse, had I been yelling?

"Just… stay, like this. Please."

I could help but smile, carefully lowering myself to rest comfortably on him. Tonight was perfect and I would wake up with him. To me life couldn't get much better.

Alright, I make no promises, I have so many stories floating around in my head but I will try to get the next chapter out sooner!


End file.
